


Take me home, Where the gayness grows

by LunaRavenNight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), And it's adorable, Angst, Art, Babybones (Undertale), Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cutting, Drawing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Error likes to Crochet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Ink, Gay, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Ink's eyes cant lie about his emotions, Love Confessions, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Rape Recovery, SO MUCH FLUFF, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeletons, Smut, Swearing, Triggers, domestic life, it has arrived, pinning, so he's super easy to read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenNight/pseuds/LunaRavenNight
Summary: Welcome to my first ever one shot book! In here I'll be sure to include many different things, Like- Love, Action, Angst, and Smut!Delve into the different world's of our favourite Skeletons as i put them through as many different scenarios as possible!REQUESTS OPEN
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 163
Kudos: 202





	1. The Reveal (ErrorMare) pt.1

Nightmare groaned into his pillow, desperately holding it over his head in an attempt to block out the screams coming from somewhere else in the castle.

The king of Negativity had been up all night organising a surprise birthday party for Error. 

He hadnt meant to be up all night, but he got more into the party planning than he had thought he would.

The glitch had been unusually stressed lately, and he and his gang were worried. Error was always short tempered, but that temper had been on a shorter leash than usual. He had been like this for the past month and a half.

Actually- Now that Nightmare thought about it, Error always had this strange look on his face whenever he saw him, as if he wanted to tell him something but couldn't find the words.

A loud bang followed by the smell of smoke brought him out of his thoughts

Groaning, Nightmare sighed and got up. Slipping his hoodie on, The goopy skeleton made his way down to the kitchens.

Looking inside, Nightmare raised a tired bone brow at killer and Dust, who were sitting with their heads down as Horror lectured them.

" **What in the world happened in here?** " Nightmare asked, smirking as the 3 span to look at him. Horror huffed

"These idiots nearly exploded my kitchen! They were trying to bake brownies or some shit- Even though they KNOW they can't cook or bake worth a damn!" Horror ranted, crossing his arms and suppressing the urge to poke at the hole in his skull

Dust and Killer whistles innocently, Pretending as if Nightmare couldn't clearly see the soot covering their clothes

Sighing, Nightmare shook his head fondly " **Whatever, I don't care, but your guys yelling is stopping me from napping, so keep. It.** **_Down._ **"

The 3 nodded quickly, sweating nervously as Nightmare began the trek back to his room.

Yawning, Nightmare stumbled as he ran into something. Some _one_. 

Looking Down, Startled, Nightmare looked into the mismatched eyes of Error, who was looking at him with the same apprehension on his face that he has for the past month.

" **Error? What are you doing here? You don't normally stop by this early** "

" **0h, uH-** " Error flushed, his glitches getting slightly erratic as he averted his eyes. Nightmare frowned worriedly, gently caressing Errors face.

Error leaned into the touch, blue tears gathering at the edges of his eyes. Nightmare leaned down, wiping away The tears as Error clutched Nightmares arms

" **Shh, its okay. What's wrong Error?** " Nightmare said gently, holding Error close as the destroyer cried.

" **I I'M sOrRy! I- I've bE3n try1ng to t3ll y0u but I was s0 sc@red!** "

Nightmare gently guided the two of them to his room, gently coaxing Error to sit on the bed while Nightmare kneeled in front of him.

" **Tell me what, Love?** " 

Instead of speaking, Error reached down to the hem of the baggie hoodie he was wearing and lifted it up, revealing a bright yellow echo belly.

Inside that belly, a Tiny monster soul sat, humming happily and exuding magic. Nightmare's eye kept switching from the tiny soul to Error's eyes.

Finally, Nightmare stood up and grabbed a hold of Errors shoulders gently " **I'm… going to be a dad?** "

Errors tears fell once again and the glitch nodded happily " **We're g01ng to be p@r3nts, Mare** " 

Nightmare scooped Error up into his arms, Spinning the two around wildly While Error laughed. " **I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!** "

Eventually, The two collapsed onto Nightmare's bed, cuddling quietly while Nightmare rubbed a hand over Errors barely there baby bump.

The two managed to fall asleep like that, happily in the others arms.


	2. A Skeleton's promise (HorrorCherry)

Horror fidgeted in his spot on the couch, flipping absently through tv channels. His soul was aching for some reason, but he couldn't seem to find a cause.

He had checked in on the others in the castle, making sure his makeshift family was okay.

When that proved not to be the problem, he asked Error to open up a window into Red's universe, to see if his bondmate was what was causing the ache.

The ache increased when he looked at Red, but the other seemed to be fine. He had no new noticeable scars, and he was acting the same way he always did.

Despite the ache demanding he do otherwise, Horror huffed and Error closed the window. Red was fine, so why was his soul crying out like this?

" **Wh@t was t4at all ab0ut, anyway?** " The destroyer asked, sending Horror a well hidden look of worry.

"My soul… it started aching yesterday but I can't seem to find the cause of it" Horror clutched at the home in his skull in frustration, making the Destroyer have to use his strings to forcibly remove the cannibals hands, less he hurt himself.

"It's driving me crazy!"

" **We1rd. Welp, l3t me kn0w if y0u need anym0re help** "

"Yeah… thank you, Error" Error shrugged the thanks off, walking off towards the kitchen- most likely to steal cross's poorly hidden chocolate ( Again )

Sighing, Horror made his way up to his room. Stepping inside, Horror shrugged his slippers off and collapsed into his bed with a groan of frustration.

The painful ache refused to go away, and proceeded to keep him up all night.

  
  


The next morning, Horror made his way to the kitchen like a zombie, grabbing some coffee grounds and making himself a cup. 

At the dining table, Nightmare looked at him confusedly. " **Your up early… and making coffee?** "

Horror shot a weak glare at his friend and boss "What, can I not make myself coffee?"

Nightmare shot him a deadpanned look as he took a sip of his own vanilla espresso. " **Horror, you hate coffee** "

Horror froze. Fuck, Nightmare was right. As usual. Sighing, Horror put his head in his hands "your right, but I didn't sleep at all last night and I need the caffeine if I want to stay awake"

Nightmare frowned, walking over and forcing Horror to look at him, only getting weak, half hearted attempts at resistance 

" **Your eye is burning red, and I can sense your pain. Tell me what's happening, maybe i can help?** "

Nightmare was never very good at the comfort thing, but at least he was trying.

"Uh… it's… well, It's my soul. It's been aching for the past two days and I can't seem to the find the cause" Horror muttered, slumping over slightly.

Nightmare's eyes narrowed, and he led Horror to the table, forcing him to sit. " **Do i have permission to take out your soul? I think I know what's wrong but i won't know unless i look** "

Horror looked uncertain, before stealing his resolve and nodding.

Nightmare placed a hand over Horrors chest, and Horror could feel the tug right before his soul popped out of his chest.

Horrors soul was permanently damaged due to the incident that gave him his hole.

His soul was an upside down white heart, just like a normal monster soul, but it was littered with tiny cracks that had healed as much as they could

However, a red string sat snugly around his soul.

A red string that was dimmer than it should be.

Horror gasped as he looked at it, holding his soul gently. The red string that represented his bond with Red should be bright, a beautiful ruby red.

Right now though? It was dulled. Dark. Foreboding.

" **That… isn't good** "

"I need… i need to get to him" Horror said, eyes void as his soul slipped back into It's proper place.

" **Don't need to tell me twice.** "

Nightmare easily opened a portal to Underfell, and Horror rushed through, Axe gripped tightly in his hand- having grabbed before running through.

He followed the tugs his soul was sending him, following them straight to his bonded.

  
  


Horror ran through Snowdin, easily ignoring the angry shouting that followed from the monsters he ran into.

Stopping in front of the skeleton brothers door, Horror clutched his chest as his soul sent a painful spike through his body.

Banging on the front door, Horror pushed past Edge, who let out a surprised yelp as he was harshly shoved to the side.

Running up the stairs, Horror broke down the door to Red's room, eyes zeroing in on the blood that dripped from the skeletons wrists as it intermingled with the red tears falling down his beloved's face.

Red looked up, trying and failing to hide his aching wrists and wet eyes. "H-Horror…? What are yo-MPFH!?"

Red was cut off as Horror pulled the smaller of the two into his chest, Nuzzling into him as tears fell down his face against his will.

Red couldnt take it anymore and broke down once again, clinging to Horror and crying into his jacket. Horror soothingly ran his hand over Red's skull, kissing his forehead gently and whispering sweet words and promises to him.

"I'm s-sorry-! I ju-sniff- just wanted everything to stop hurting for a little while!" Red wailed, hands curling into fists as he shook with sadness and hurt. 

"I know… i know and im so sorry that you felt that way… i should have come sooner… i promise i wont leave you alone again."

" _ I won't leave you to suffer in silence anymore _ "

  
  


Red passed out soon after, all the emotions catching up to him at once and making the skeleton exhausted.

Curling around Red protectively, Horror hummed the morbid lullaby like song that he heard from a human in the past.

Knocking startled him from his almost slumber, and Horror looked over to see the annoyed gaze of Edge, Red's younger brother.

"I WILL FORGIVE YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS OF PRACTICALLY BREAKING INTO OUR HOUSE AND ASSAULTING ME THIS ONCE, SINCE YOU WERE FAR MORE WORRIED ABOUT RED"

Horror slumped in relief at that. He and Edge didn't talk much, But he knew it would hurt Red if the two didn't get along.

"RED… RED IS VERY HURT. EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY"

Horror looked at Edge with surprise, looking at him confusedly.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU PROMISED HIM. I WILL HOLD YOU TO THAT PROMISE, HORROR"

Horror grinned and pulled Red closer to him, Making the smaller skeleton hum happily in his sleep.

"Don't ya worry, Edge… I will do whatever it takes to keep that promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by 'Brige'! I hope you like it :D


	3. Confessions (ErrorInk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cute get together was requested by Rocklife850! I know there isn't really any angst outside of Error's own insecurities- But i hope it's okay? This sorta ended up writing itself haha.

Error leaned back with a huff, back hitting the ground as he stared out at the endless stars above him. He was in Outertale, his favourite place to be.

Error fiddled with the scarf around his neck, face heating up at the very thought of the person who had gifted it to him.

“ **G-G0dd@mmit. Stup1d s0ul and it’s stup1d em0ti0ns** ” Error grumbled. Sitting up, Error pulled out the vial of Ink that Ink had given him if he ever wanted to talk. Ink had a similar thing set up with him, Error having given him some of his strings to tug on to call him.

Error desperately wanted to slam the bottle onto the ground and tell Ink how he felt, but he was so very scared. Ink didn’t have a soul of his own after all, and sure he had the vials, but what if that wasn't enough? What if Ink wasn't capable of feeling romantic love? Or what if he just didn't like Error that way!?

His anxious thoughts caused his glitching to pick up and so Error shoved the vial back into his pockets with a huff.

Maybe he should talk to someone about this? Keeping these emotions bottled up like this couldn't be good for him. Who would he go to though?

Nightmare was out of the question. His best friend was good at a lot of things, but the way of love was not one of them - Especially considering him and Killer we’re STILL dancing around each other.

Blueberry was also out. His excitable friend was amazing, but Blue would probably freak out if he told him and would probably just try to get him to tell Ink upfront.

Dream, Maybe? Dream was pretty good at this type of thing, right? He and Cross we’re having a baby soon too, weren't they? And Dream is definitely calm enough to not make a huge deal out of it.

Decision made, Error stood up and opened a portal to underswap, The AU That Dream and Cross had settled down in.

Stepping through, Error cautiously made his way through the bustling town to where he knew Dream’s house was. He had to be careful though, Less Stretch find out he’s here and come to kick him out.  _ Again _ .

Luck was on Error’s side for once it seemed, as he made it to the small, cozy house that belonged to the guardian of hopes and dreams.

Walking up the porch, Error paused in front of the door, Hand raised to knock. What if they were out? What if he was bothering them? What if Cross suddenly decided that he hated him for everything he did to him despite having long since forgiving him for it?

Error shook his head. No! He had to do this, or else his Soul would continue to flutter around in his chest and make his head dizzy.

Pushing his anxieties down, Error knocked loudly on the door.

Movement could be heard from inside and a muffled ‘I’m Coming!’ could be heard. Error stepped back, prepared to bolt at a moment's notice. 

The door opening startled him out of his thoughts, and Error looked up into the surprised face of Dream.

“Error? What a lovely surprise! What brings you by?”

The former destroyer smiled nervously and fiddled with the ends of his scarf. “ **Can 1 c0me in? I… N3ed t0 talk t0 you. I ne3d advice** ”

Dream grinned brightly, Eyes turning to stars briefly before turning back into golden pin pricks. Dream stepped aside, revealing to Error his rather large baby bump. Dream motioned Error inside.

“Advice, Huh? Don’t know how much help i’ll be, but i can try!”

The two made their way to the living room, Which Error noticed was baby proofed to hell and back. Error chuckled as he looked around. Dream sighed exasperatedly beside him. “Cross went a bit overboard on baby proofing the house, as you can see”

“ **He’s exc1ted t0 be a dad** ” Error shrugged, taking a seat on the couch. Dream sat down opposite to him, though Error noticed he had slightly struggled doing so.

Noticing Error’s stare, Dream huffed “I hate being pregnant. This baby is making moving so difficult”

Error chuckled at Dreams complaints, getting a huffed giggle from the guardian in return. “Anyway, What did you need advice on?”

Error wrung his hands together nervously, his face flushing as he attempted to hide in his scarf. Dream looked at this reaction before smiling almost devilishly “Ooooo~ Who’s the lucky skeleton who’s managed to win your heart~?”

“ **A-Am i really th@t 0bvious?** ”

“Ooooh yeah. Whoever it is, you see whipped”

Error huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “ **It’s… 1t’s Ink** ”

Dreams squeal of delight almost made Error teleport out of there immediately “I knew it! Oh, you two would be so cute together!”

Tilting his head, Dream giggled “I’m guessing you're here to ask how to confess to him?”

Error nodded, Turning his gaze back to Dream, his blush having died down finally. Dream hummed, leaning back and striking a thinking pose.

“Well, first of all- Are you okay with touching him? Cause i know your haphephobia is getting better, but i know you still have moments”

Error paused at that. Was he okay with Ink touching him? Error thought back to all the times the two had accidentally touched, or where Ink had hugged him in excitement before remembering and backing off.

Everytime it happened, His soul would flutter happily in his chest and a blush would threaten to take over his face. “ **I.. My S0ul flutters 3veryt1me he t0uches me…** ”

Dream smiled softly “That’s good. Then considering how dense and oblivious Ink can be, you’re going to need to be direct and obvious about your feelings.”

“Honestly, I would suggest just grabbing him and kissing him, haha”

Error’s face exploded into colour at the thought, his glitching intensifying and his thoughts screaming. Dream just laughed at his reaction, the little shit.

“Oh, you’ve got it bad… You're acting just like cross did when we first got together!” Dream laughed, both at Error and at the memories.

Finally calming down enough to speak, Error looked at Dream seriously “ **W0uld that g3t through to h1m?** ”

Dream Smiled, nodding “Yup! Like i said, the more direct the better, and i don’t think you can get anymore direct then that”

Decision Made. Error stood up and made his way to the door. “ **I guess i h@ve a squid to k1ss** ”

“Pfft- Bye Error! Let me know how it goes!” Dream laughed from, waving at Error’s back as the glitch walked out of the house, easily opening a portal to the doodle sphere. 

Walking through the portal and closing it behind him, Error began to looking for Ink.

Luckily it didn’t take very long, as Error found Ink laying on one of the floating areas in the sphere, drawing something.

“ **I-INK!** ”

Startled at the shout, Ink screamed as he shot up and backwards falling onto his back as Error came to stand over him, a smug smirk on his face.

“E-Error! Hi! What are you doing here?”   
  


Error grabbed Ink by his scarf and pulled him up, staring into the creator’s mismatched eyes nervously. Ink had a small rainbow blush on his face as he laughed nervously “uh- Error? W-what are you doing?”

“ **Something 1’ve been me@ning t0 do for a l0ng time** ”

And with that, Error pulled Ink closer to him and closed the gap, kissing Ink passionately. Ink yelped, surprised at the sudden kiss, before the waves of Love and compassion that we’re coming from Error finally hit him.

Moaning slightly, Ink went limp in Error’s hold and kissed back just as passionately, pupils turning to hearts as his eyes slipped closed.

Spurred on by the noise the smaller of the two made, Error wrapped his arms around Ink's waist while Ink’s arms slipped around his neck.

The two pulled apart, breathless as they stared into eachothers eyes. “ **I love you, Ink.** ”

Ink’s face finally exploded into a full rainbow as what just happened hit him and he buried his face into Error’s neck, attempting to hide his blushing face.

Once he calmed down a bit, Ink leaned back and looked up into Error’s eyes, as the other waited nervously for a response.

“I… I don’t know if it’s love… but my head gets dizzy whenever i see you smile or laugh, and i cant help but smile at the very sight of you and…”

Ink leaned up and kissed Error again, staring determinedly into the glitching skeletons eyes “I don’t need my vials to feel things when i'm around you, and if that isn't Love then i don’t know what is- so”

“ _ I love you too, Error _ ”

Soul swelling with happiness at his feelings being returned, Error leaned down and Kissed Ink again, picking the other up while doing so and spinning them around. Ink laughed into the Kiss, just as happy.

They settled down on the ground, cuddling together. Error's head nestled on Ink’s shoulder as Ink returned to his drawing, feeling more at ease than he’s ever felt now that he was in Error’s arms.

Unknown to either skeleton, a small window had been made not that far from them, and on the other Side Cross and Dream grinned happily at the two- Before Cross cursed angrily

“Damn- I owe Nightmare 20$ now”

Dream only laughed at his husband and went back to watching his friends cuddle.


	4. The Reveal (ErrorMare) Pt.2

Nightmare ran around the living room of the castle, Triple checking to make sure that everything was in place.

It’s Error’s birthday today and he refused to let it be ruined. Dust and Killer we’re out distracting Error, making sure the glitchy skeleton didn’t ruin the surprise. Inside the Kitchen, Horror was putting the last touches on the chocolate cake he had baked for the occasion.

Once Nightmare was positive everything was in place, he collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. Stepping out of the Kitchen, Horror joined Nightmare on the couch

“Everyone should be arriving soon. You ready for this, Boss?” Horror asked, tilting his skull to the side curiously.

“ **I’m as ready as I'll ever be. I just hope Error likes it** ”

The two didn’t have to wait long before guests started to trickle in. It wasn’t an overly big party, Just his gang and close friends of Error’s.

Dream and Cross were the first to arrive, unsurprisingly. His brother had always been a stickler for being on time- Though they did also have Blueberry with them. Not surprising, Since blue wasn’t able to arrive with Dust.

Dream walked over to the couch as Nightmare stood up, giving his brother a hug “Hello Brother! It’s been awhile!”

The two chatted absently with each other while Cross and Horror reunited in the background. Accepting his Brother’s Relationship with Cross had been hard, as he Didn’t want to lose his brother again- not after having just got him back.

When it was proven that no, Dream wasn’t going to ditch him for Cross, he settled down and accepted it a lot easier.

Ink and Reaper were the next to arrive- and hadn’t that been a surprise? When it was revealed that Ink and Reaper were in a relationship there had been a small uproar. People thought he had been cheating on Geno- Before Reaper revealed that Geno had disappeared a long time ago and he had been unable to find him- So he had moved on.

Nightmare was happy for the two. Ink himself didn’t have a soul to be reaped- so Reaper could touch him without the fear of Ink dying on him. He actually thought the two were disgustingly cute together. It was always amusing to watch Ink get overly flustered by Reapers blatant flirting.

Nightmare looked around the room, pausing his conversation with his brother to take a headcount. Seeing that everyone was here- Nightmare Texted Killer to let him know that they could come back now.

“Alright everyone, I just texted Killer to bring him back now. It won't take long for them to arrive!” Nightmare shouted, easily catching everyone’s attention.

Everyone set the presents that they had brought down on a table in a corner of the room before scattering and leaving a space in the middle of the room for the portal open.

Right on time too- Just as everyone had cleared the space did Error’s signature glitchy portal open. Killer hopped through- Moving out of the way for Dust who moved to the side to let Error through.

“Happy Birthday Error!”

Everyone shouted, startling the glitchy skeleton who dropped the bag he was holding. Looking around, Error took in the faces of his friends and family and looked at the decorations.

It took him a second of blank staring, and Nightmare thought for a second that he didn’t like it, Before Error sucked in a sharp breath and grinned

“ **0mg, Y0u guy3 ju3t ab0ut g@ve me a s0ul @ttack!** ” Error laughed out, one hand clutching his chest as Everyone relaxed and grinned.

Walking over to his mate, Nightmare guided Error to couch and sat down, Easily pulling Error with him so that the shorter skeleton was on his lap. Arms wrapped around Error’s slightly noticeable bump, Nightmare nuzzled Errors neck.

“ **Do you like it, Love?** ”

“ **I d0. Thank y0u, Mare. Th1s me@ns alot to me** ” Error leaned back into the embrace, Smiling as his friends intermingled and chatted

The two relaxed like that for the next hour, Chatting with everyone who came over and talked to them.

When Horror brought out the cake he had made, Error was up and out of Nightmare’s arms immediately. Nightmare laughed and followed after him. Everyone always went crazy for Horror’s cooking.

Error cut the cake eagerly- completely foregoing the birthday song to instead eat cake, which Nightmare kind of expected. Error had very little restraint when it came to Horror’s chocolate cake.

Everyone sat down once they had a piece and chatted. Ink came over to Error and Nightmare and lopped himself down beside them, Reaper following right after.

“Heya Error! Happy Birthday!”

“ **Thanks 1nk** ” Error smiled at his enemy turned friend.

“I can’t wait for you to open my gift. I totally got you the best one!” Ink bragged, frosting smeared at the edges of his mouth.

Noticing this, Reaper grinned and leaned up to lick away the frosting- making Ink freeze with a giant rainbow blush and Error and Nightmare to laugh.

“R-Reaper!” Ink scolded, Lightly smacking Reaper on the shoulder as the god laughed

“Whaaaat~? You had frosting on your face, what was I supposed to do? Let it sit there?”

“TELL ME DAMMIT!” Ink yelled, burying his face into his scarf in embarrassment. Error continued to laugh

“ **O-Oh maaAn! Y0u sh0uld have s3en y0ur face Ink! Hilari0us!** ” Error teased, smirking with mirth down at his friend while Ink only grumbled.

“It’s not that funny…” Ink groaned

“I mean- It kinda is babe~” Aaand Ink was a rainbow once again at the pet name. Nightmare chuckled, leaning his head on Error’s shoulder while his mate laughed at his friend.

Before Error and Reaper could team up to tease Ink (Which they have done before-) Blue came to Ink’s rescue “I think it’s Present time guys!”

Blue was jumping excitedly by the Present table, eagerly waiting for Error to open his presents. Error smiled fondly “ **Aww guys! Y0u d1dn’t have t0 get me stuff!** ”

Killer shrugged “No, But we did anyway. Besides- What Kinda birthday party doesn't have presents!?” Killer looked overly offended at the very thought of such a thing.

Laughing at his friends antics, Error stood up and walked over to the table, making a big show of deciding which present to grab, Before deciding on a galaxy bag with blue ribbon tying it closed. Blue squealed

“Ooo That ones mine!” The small sans jumped in place excitedly. 

Sitting down on the lounger by the present table, Error untied the bow and threw away the tissue paper, revealing a brand new crochet set. Error gasped at the crochet sticks and grinned at Blue. “ **T-Thank y0u Blue!** ”

Besides Nightmare, Blue was Error's closest friend. He was also Errors first true friend and the one who started him on the path he was on now. The one who led him to his happy ending.

Looking at all the colourful yarn, Error grinned as idea’s of all the cute things he could make filled his head.

Before he could get too lost in that though, He set it all back in the bag and went through the rest of his Presents until there were only two left.

Deciding to leave Nightmare’s gift for last, Error picked up the brown package that could only be from Ink- What with all the Ink stains covering it. And Ink vibrating in his seat across from Error having given it away.

Chuckling, Error ripped off the brown paper and opened the box. Error felt tears fill his eyes as he looked at the picture sitting inside.

It was a beautiful, detailed painting of Him and Error in outertale, Sitting on a ledge and stargazing. Written in beautiful purple Ink at the bottom was the quote ‘ _ I Love you not only for what you are, but for what i am when i’m with you _ ’

Nightmare came over and looked at the painting from over his shoulder, Smiling gently. “ **This is beautiful, Ink** ”

Error held up the picture for everyone else to see and Ink grinned proudly “I Spent a whole month making it! There were a lot of failed attempts… haha…” Ink rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Wiping the gathering tears from his eyes, Error took the small box from Nightmare’s hand. 

Untying the red bow that was keeping it closed, Error lifted the lid off and took in a sharp breath. 

Inside was a silver bracelet, littered with amethysts, Ruby’s, and Sapphire’s. In the centre of the bracelet was a small carving of a moon. Flipping it over, The quote ‘ _ You can’t blame gravity for FALLING in love _ ’ sat. Error laughed at the pun as he slipped the bracelet on.

“ **It’s beautiful, MAre…** ” Nightmare kissed away the tears gathering at the edges of his sockets as everyone cheered around them. Leaning in to whisper, Nightmare spoke softly

“ **Ready to tell them, love?** ”

Error nodded and Nightmare leaned back, turning to look out at everyone and get their attention. “ **EVERYONE! We have something to say!** ”

Everyone turned to look at the couple curiously, and Error took in a deep breath and grabbed Nightmare’s hand to calm his erratically beating soul.

“ **Every0ne… We’d L1ke t0 ann0unce that… WE’RE HAVING A BABY!** ” Error shouted, resting one hand on his baby bump- and damn, now that they were looking- it was kinda obvious.

It was quiet for a second before chaos broke out as everyone started to freak out. Dream ran up to the two and wrapped Nightmare in a tight hug “I’M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!?”

Nightmare let out a hearty laugh “ **Yeah! I’m gonna be a dad!** ”

Dream started squealing and ran off to shake Cross and gush. Laughing still, Nightmare watched his brother go. Error leaned his head on Nightmare’s shoulder and smiled at all the chaos he had caused.

  
“ **Ahhh, Beaut1ful cha0s.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two uploads in one day? blasphemy.


	5. Twinkling Stars (DestructiveDeath) Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's so short, i didn't know what to write haha. Anyway this pairing was requested by 'Lex'! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Error gazed out into the starry abyss of Outertale, only half focusing on his crocheting. Beside him, Watching him adoringly, was Reaper.

Wrapping his arms around the destroyer, Reaper cuddled Error. Error- used to this by now, adjusted his position so that he was more comfortable.

“You were right you know, this place truly is beautiful” Reaper said, watching his boyfriend for a reaction

“ **Yeah… 1 really d0 l0ve th1s place** ” Error leaned back into Reaper’s embrace, closing his sockets as he enjoyed the other’s warmth.

Looking down at the project in Error’s hands, Reaper looked on curiously “What are you making, anyway?”

It wasn’t odd that Error was making something, but his boyfriend had been working on this same project for over two weeks- which was longer than normal.

Error smirked and turned to face Reaper, bringing a bony finger up to his mouth in ‘shh’ gesture. “ **That’s a secret, l0ve** ”

Reaper pouted “Awww but baaabbeee!”

Error laughed “ **N0 buts! If 1 tell y0u what it 1s, you’ll blab ab0ut it!** ”

Reaper really wanted to be offended at that, but honestly? That sounded like something he would do “Okay fair point- but still!”

Error only continued to laugh. What he was working on was very special to him- and he wanted to reveal it when it was finished. He had almost finished all the parts- only two more to go after this one.

“ **Y0u’ll get t0 see 1t when 1t’s fin1shed. Just l1ke every0ne else** ”

Reaper groaned and threw his head back “But i wanna see it noooow~!”

Error rolled his eye lights at his over dramatic boyfriend “ **St0p wh1ning 0r no cuddles f0r a week** ”

Reaper gasped loudly, hand flying to his chest in mock hurt “Nooo~! Don’t withhold my cuddles!”

Laughing, They both settled back down into their former positions. They stayed like that for well over an hour, just taking in the others presence and feeling at ease.

Reaper frowned though as the question he's been meaning to ask once again invaded his head, demanding to be spoken. “Uh… Error?”

Error hummed in response, turning to look at Reaper. Reaper looked nervous “Uhm… What’s… What’s your opinion on… on kids?”

Error blinked, caught off guard at the sudden question. “ **K1ds? Uh… what d0 y0u mean?** ”

“Like… in our future together… would you want kids?” Reaper had Goth of course- and technically Error was still Goth’s mom, he just… doesn't remember it, so it wasn't the same

“ **1 mean… i guess? I w0uldn’t m1nd having k1ds w1th y0u** ” Error trailed off, yellow blush dusting his cheek bones as he hid his face in his scarf. Reaper brightened

“Really!?” Reaper stood, Pulling Error up with him in his excitement.

“ **Woah! Uh… Yeah, really. 1 w0uldn’t m1nd having k1ds w1th you. In the future th0ugh-** ” Error was cut off as Reaper kissed him Happily, making the glitch melt into his arms.

Reaper was through the moon! He was afraid that with Error’s prickly personality that he wouldn’t want kids. Honestly though- With how much Error adors Goth? He really shouldn’t have worried.

Breaking the kiss, Error laughed “ **Hey! ! st1ll need t0 w0rk you kn0w! I’m alm0st f1nished!** ”

Chuckling, Reaper released Error from his hold, Allowing the glitch to get back to his project. Instead of sitting, Reaper laid down next to Error, dozing off to the sound of Error crocheting.

They couldn’t be happier


	6. A show of Love (AfterDeath) ((SMUT))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand here's the smut! This was requested by the lovely 'dooorz'- Who specifically asked for Sub Reaper x Geno! I had someone else ask for Sub reaper as well but idk where the comment went- SOOO
> 
> Okay so, this was my first time writing smut, so let me know if i did good? Cause idk. I don't normally write this type of stuff but im trying to branch out lol.

Geno sat in the save screen, nervously waiting for Reaper to show. He and the God of Death had been together for about a year now, and Geno doesnt think he could ever be happier. But… He was ready to take their relationship to the next level, he just… Wasn’t sure if Reaper was as well.

Sure, the God made flirty and sexual remarks all the time, trying to get a rise out of him, but he didn’t know if Reaper was prepared to follow through on them.

It’s not like Geno could make the place he called home romantic or anything, either. If Geno could, he would rather do this at Reapers home but… They still had been unable to find a way for Geno to leave the save screen for extended periods of time. And Geno really didn't feel like dying, Thank you very much.

Geno was ripped from his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. Whirling around in surprise, Geno sprang up.

“Reaper! When did you get here!?”

Reaper laughed “Like- two minutes ago. You must have been super deep in thought to have not noticed me. What were you thinking about~?”

Geno flushed red and avoided eye contact “N-Nothing!”

Reaper smirked “That blush says otherwise~”

Reaper stepped in front of Geno and wrapped his arms around his neck “Awww~ Were you thinking about me?”

Geno huffed, but smirked at Reaper. His arms slithered around the god’s waist, making Reaper flush a bit “And if i was~?”

Reaper blushed brightly, unused to Geno returning his flirtations “w-what…? Uh…”

Pulling Reaper close to him, Geno leaned in so that they were almost kissing “If i was thinking dirty things about you, what would you do~?”

Reaper squeaked at the closeness, soul fluttering around wildly in his chest ‘ _ Holy shit this is happening- _ ’

“I uh- Were you…? Thinking of me like that?” Reaper couldn’t seem to wrap his head around the thought. He had… never really thought about it- so used to everything he touched dying.

Geno smirked “I was.” Geno leaned in and pecked Reaper on the mouth, arms lowering so they were closer to Reapers ass.

“I wanted to know… If you were ready to take the next step with me?” Geno’s nervousness came back fullforce, afraid that Reaper would pull away and leave. Was he rushing things? He didn't know.

Hearts appeared in Reaper's eyes, unknowingly easing some of Geno’s nerves. “You… you want to do..  _ That _ .. with me?”

“Yes… I love you so much Reaper, and i want to show you how much you mean to me” Geno leaned down and nuzzled his head into Reaper’s neck, making the death god’s breath hitch at the new sensation.

Moving Reaper’s robe out of the way, Geno planted a trail of kisses all the way from Reaper's jaw to the base of his neck. Reaper shivered under him.

“A-ah~” Reapers hand came up to cover his mouth, surprised at the sound he just made. Geno only chuckled

“Did that feel good~?”

Reaper nodded his head slowly, wiggling in Geno’s grasp. Geno smirked and summoned his tongue, Licking and nibbling along Reaper’s neck. The God trembled beneath him, breathless.

“Mmm~ Geno~” Reaper moaned, legs rubbing together as his magic attempted to form between his legs.

“Shh~ Just let me take care of you~” Geno gently pushed Reaper down so that he was on his back. Reaper was completely flushed, His robe falling off one shoulder and his legs pushed together.

“Just tell me to stop if you don’t like something, okay?” Geno said, getting a rapid nod from Reaper

“J-Just… Continue~”

Geno’s hands trailed slowly down Reapers chest, stopping at the band of rope that kept his robe on. Smirking, Geno painstakingly slowly untied the rope, making Reaper whine in impatience

Once the rope was undone, Geno tossed it to the side. Beginning to feel the heat himself, Geno slipped his scarf and coat off.

Geno found the edge of Reaper’s robe and tugged on it, silently requesting permission to take it off. Reaper squirmed and Nodded “T-Take it off~! Please~”

Grabbing it tightly, Geno pulled and Robe fell away seamlessly, Revealing all of Reaper to Geno.

Spotting the glow of Reaper’s magic between the gods closed legs, Geno smirked “spread your legs and let your magic do the rest~”

Hesitantly, Reaper spread his legs out. With nothing in its path now, a blue ecto-pussy formed. Geno smirked and trailed a finger over the folds teasingly, making Reaper gasp and wiggle.

Pausing to take his own shirt off, Geno smirked at Reaper as his partner admired his chest. “Like what you see~?”

“Very much~” 

Chuckling, Geno ran his middle finger over Reapers folds, before slowly inserting a finger. Reaper’s breath hitched.

“Let me know when you’ve adjusted to the feeling”

When Reaper gave him the okay to start moving, Geno began to slowly pump his finger in and out, Slowly stretching Reaper out.

“A-Ahhh~” Reaper moaned at the feeling. Spurred on by the noise, Geno inserted a second finger and slightly increased his pace.

“God That feels… good~”

“Good. It’s supposed to” Geno arched his fingers, searching for Reaper’s g-spot. He knew he found it when Reaper let out a loud, breathless moan.

Geno chuckled “Found it~”

Geno spread his two fingers apart, scissoring Reaper. Reaper whined pathetically “Geno~ I want more~”

Geno raised a bone brow “Impatient, i see. Alright then love- but we go slow at first, alright? I don’t want to hurt you”

“Okaaay~ Just hurry up~”

Geno easily slipped his shorts and boxers off, revealing his red ecto-dick. Reaper was drooling at the sight of it.

Sticking two fingers near Reapers mouth, Geno commanded “Suck”

Eager to please, Reaper suckled on Geno’s fingers, soaking them in saliva. Geno slowly stroked himself, watching Reaper lustfully.

Pulling his saliva covered fingers away, Geno used them to slick up his length. Once he was ready, Geno rubbed his length up and down on Reapers pussy, earning shaky, small moans from the god.

“Geno~ Stop teasing me~” Reaper whined, looking at Geno through half lidded eyes. Geno smirked

“Whatever you say, my love” Positioning the tip at Reaper’s entrance, Geno slowly pushed in. Reaper wiggled at the weird feeling of something entering him. Geno moaned shakily once he was all the way inside.

“You’re so warm baby~”

Geno waited a moment, only beginning to move once Reaper motioned for him to do so. It hurt at first, but only for a moment before the pleasure took over.

Reaper moaned at each thrust, hand coming to start circling his clit. “Faster~ please~”

Geno was more than happy to comply. Picking up his pace, Geno placed his hands on either side of Reaper as the god’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

They both were moaning messes soon enough, Geno setting a fast, but gentle pace.

Getting an idea, Reaper leaned up, making Geno stop his thrusting. Geno looked confused, but pulled out as Reaper moved to push him down onto his back.

Crawling on top of Geno, Reaper smiled down. Positioning the tip at his Entrance, Geno watched as Reaper slowly lowered himself onto him.

Reaching the base, Reaper slowly began to bounce, moaning breathlessly as he began to go faster.

Not one to be idle, Geno’s hands wandered over Reaper’s chest, lightly tugging on some of his ribs, making the God arch his back with a loud moan.

Reaper’s tongue was lolled to one side as he bounced, breathy moans escaping him. Soon, a pooling heat began to form in his stomach

“Ahh~ Geno~ I think i’m gonna cum~”

Geno spoke breathlessly “Me… Me too~”

Gripping Reaper’s hips, Geno began to thrust upwards, setting a fast brutal pace. Reaper moaned, and was holding himself up on shaky arms.

Reaper came first, Walls tightening around Geno as the God practically collapsed in ecstasy.

Geno pulled out, Cumming on Reaper’s stomach with a moan.

Reaper fell forward onto Geno, cuddling into his chest with a content face. “That was… amazing…”

Geno laughed breathlessly “It was…”

Wrapping his arms around Reaper, Geno got comfortable “I love you, Reaper”

Reaper looked up tiredly, leaning forwards and kissing Geno. “I love you too, Geno” 

The couple cuddled until they fell asleep, content and happy in each others arms.


	7. Surprise~ (BloodLust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely pairing and setting was requested by the lovely 'girlrachael'!
> 
> I hope you liked it my friend! This was super fun to write, and suuuper cute

Lust starred in surprise at his lavender ecto-belly, Eyes focusing on the tiny soul inside. “What…”

“SANS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT IN THERE?” Pink, Lust’s brother, shouted from outside the bathroom door worriedly. Lust had been in there for awhile it seemed.

Broken from his frozen state, Lust collapsed onto his knees, knocking his phone off the sink in the process.

Worried about the noise, Pink opened the door and looked at his brother “SANS? WHAT HAPPENED?”

Pink was at his side in a second, fussing over Lust. Lust was still dazed “I’m pregnant…” He mumbled

Pink paused in shock, looking at Lust with wide eyes “WAIT… WHAT?”

A goofy grin overtook Lust’s face as he looked up at Pink “I’m Pregnant…!”

Pink shouted in excitement, picking Lust up easily “OH MY GOD SANS! THIS IS GREAT!”

Lust wrapped his arms around his Brother, hugging the taller of the two tightly. Pink hugged back, mindful not to squeeze too tight. He didn’t want to hurt his brother or his niece/nephew.

After being set down, Lust turned to pick up his phone from where it had fallen “I need to tell Horror the good news!”

Laughing, Pink left his brother to talk to his boyfriend. Best to give them some privacy.

Dialing Horror’s number, Lust impatiently tapped his foot. 

_ “H- *yawn*- Ello? _ ” 

“Horror! Are you at the castle right now? I need to talk to you about something important”

“ _ Uh- Yeah i’m at the castle… Is everything alright? _ ”

“Never better! I’ll be there in like- 10 minutes- so you better be waiting for me!”

“ _ Haha, alright alright. I’ll be waiting then _ ”

Hanging up, Lust rushed to his room to get dressed. He slipped on his pants and shoes, but decided not to wear his normal shirt. Slipping on a sleeveless purple turtle neck, Lust grabbed his bag and was out the door and heading for his lab in the basement.

Typing in the info for the castle, which he knew by heart at this point, Lust walked in and was transported across dimensions.

Now in front of the towering castle of Nightmares, Lust practically skipped inside. Waiting in the lobby, still looking half asleep, Was Horror. Lust ran and tackled Horror into a hug.

“Woah-!” Horror managed to catch Lust and keep them from tumbling over. Horror chuckled as he steadied them, Arms wrapped around Lust

“What’s got you so excited, Lusty?”

Instead of answering him, Lust stepped back and grabbed Horror’s hands, guiding them down so that they were resting on his stomach. Horror just looked confused “Why’s your ecto-stomach summoned?”

Lust rolled his eye lights in annoyance. His boyfriend could be so dense sometimes! Horror’s hands dropped back to his sides as Lust lifted up his shirt. “Surprise~”

Horror stared at Lust’s stomach, at the little soul thrumming happily inside. Horror’s eyes were blown wide “You’re… Pregnant?”

Lust nodded happily, happy tears coming to his eyes “I’m gonna be a mom…!”

Horror laughed kneeling down in front of Lust’s stomach and just rubbing his thumbs over it slowly “I’m gonna be a dad…”

Horror jumped up, Hugging Lust close to him as he twirled them around “We’re gonna be parents!”

Wrapping his arms around Horror, Lust leaned down and kissed Horror, who returned the kiss happily. Breaking away, Horror had the biggest smile lust had ever seen before on his face

“I just… i never thought i would ever… not after…” Lust nuzzled Horror, comforting him as his emotions got the better of him

“Honestly- Neither did i… yet here we are. We’re gonna be amazing parents”

Horror nodded, smile shifting into a grin “Damn right we are! We’ll be the best parents the multiverse has ever seen!

Horror was never very good at keeping secrets when he was excited, so it didn’t surprise Lust at all when by the end of the day the entire castle knew they were expecting. 

Though- The whole ‘congratulations’ thing got old real fast.

Horror had practically moved into Lust’s place after that, Which Lust didn’t mind at all. He loved having his datemate so close.

Horror attended all of Lust’s doctor appointments, Despite how uncomfortable the stares made him. Humans were such a judgemental species.

Nothing of interest happened through most of Lust’s pregnancy. It wasn’t until they were shopping for baby stuff that they were bothered.

  
  


The couple had been looking at cribs, wanting nothing but the best for their child. While they got some looks, most people ignored them, Which Horror was glad for. He wore a beanie to cover the hole in his skull for a reason after all.

“I can’t believe those freaks are allowed to reproduce”

Horror and Lust froze at the voice, turning to look at the entrance of the aisle they were in to see a lady glaring at them nastily, a baby carrier in front of her. Next to her, her husband was nodding along but looked like he would rather be anywhere else at that moment.

Despite how much Horror wanted to turn around and chop the disrespectful human to bits, He refrained. He didn’t want to cause trouble here, less he get Lust into trouble.

“Just… Ignore her. She’ll go away eventually” Lust murmured, gripping his arm tightly.

The women didn’t seem to want to leave them alone though. She walked down the aisle they were in, and despite there being plenty of room, She roughly shoved lust into wall when she passed, sneering down at him as if he were a bug she was about to squish

“Watch where you're going, Freak.”

Horror lept in front of Lust, growling like an animal at the women, Red eye glowing. No one hurts his mate and gets away with it! “Touch him again and i’ll turn you into dinner”

The rude woman's Husband came over, attempting to get his wife to just leave them alone. She wasn’t budging though “How DARE you threaten me, Monster!”

Lust hid behind Horror, glaring nastily at the women. He didn’t care that she had pushed him, He cared that she could have brought harm to his baby!

Horror stepped forward, making the woman take a step back as she began to sweat nervously “You put my mate and my child in harm's way. Where i come from, That gives me the right to attack you”

Horror whipped out a switch blade and pointed it at the women, making both Her and her husband share concerned and scared looks

“I’m feeling nice today however, so how about you fuck off and never bother us again, kay?” Horror asked, fake sweetness dripping from his voice as he grinned at the pair. The women nodded rapidly.

“Good. Now…” Horror took another foot forward “SCRAM!” The woman grabbed the carrier holding her kid and ran, Her husband hot on her heels.

Luckily, it seemed the few people who were watching the altercation didn't care enough to report what happened, So Lust and Horror were able to finish their shopping in peace. Though Horror did glare at anyone, human or monster, who got to close.

Over the course of the next month, Lust and Horror set up the nursery. Everything was pretty gender neutral, as they wanted to be surprised about the baby’s gender.

Right on time too it seemed, as the day after they finished it Lust’s water broke. Which was an… Experience to say the least.

Horror and Lust had been cuddling on the couch, Watching a random show on the t.v when Lust had felt the water dripping down his legs.

“Uh… Horror?” Lust asked nervously. Horror hummed, stare not leaving the t.v

“I… Think my water just broke”

Horror’s head whipped around to look at Lust, surprised. Getting up, Horror began to panic while Lust sat there, watching him in amusement

“Oh god okay uhm… Shit where’s my phone i have to call your brother so he can take us to the hospital”

Lust watched as his datemate ran around like a chicken without its head, Searching for his phone. When Horror found it, He dialed Pink’s number and the two went into a face paced conversation which ended with Horror yelling at him to get his ass over here and drive them to the hospital.

They didn’t have to wait long, Thankfully. Lust felt his first contraction about a half an hour after his water broke.

Pink drove them to the hospital as fast as he could. Lust was proud of him for remaining calm, even as Horror shouted at him. Lust would have to berate Horror for that later.

When they arrived, Lust was escorted to a delivery room. Horror was aloud in with him, But Pink had to wait outside.

About an Hour into the labour, Pink spotted Dust and Killer- Horror’s best friends. Pink waved to them as they walked over “Heya you two. How did you know…?”

“Horror texted us earlier. How are they doing?” Killer said, looking at the door to the room nervously. Pink sighed

“So good so far. It’s only been an hour though”

The trio waited outside the delivery room for well over 5 hours, wincing whenever Lust would scream. Pink had taken to pacing while Dust and Killer sat on the ground. Dust had fallen asleep, And Killer looked like he was about to follow him.

Killer was wide awake though when the door opened and a nurse smiled at them, motioning for them to come in.

Nudging Dust awake, Killer made his way into the room, Followed by the other two.

Lust layed on the hospital bed, Sweat dripping down his skull and a tired smile on his face as he held a small pink bundle in his arms. Horror didn’t even look at them, too busy admiring the bundle.

“C’mon in guys… We have someone we’d like you to meet”

Pink was the first to walk closer to the bed, Leaning over to stare at the tiny skeleton in his brother's arms. The babe’s eyes opened, revealing light pink eyelights that looked up at them curiously. 

Lust put his hands near the baby, who wrapped a hand around one of his fingers, making everyone coo at how adorable it was.

“Oh wow… What are you guys gonna name her?” Dust asked, coming over and resting a hand on Horror’s shoulder as Killer practically bounced over to Lust, wanting to get a better look at the baby.

Horror and Lust shared a look, a silent conversation passing between them before Lust spoke. “Her name… Is Lurro”

Horror stood up and Lust passed Lurro over to her father. Horror looked at her with such a soft look as he ran a thumb over the babe’s skull

“Welcome to the world, Lurro”


	8. Twinkling Stars (DestructiveDeath) Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I had lots of people request a part two, so here it is! Sorry that its so short, and sorry for the delay! My sister was down for the week and i wanted to spend time with her!

When Goth first met Error, he didn’t know what to think. His mom had been gone for over 2 years now and he was glad that his dad was starting to find love again, but Goth just… wasn't ready.

That didn’t mean he didn’t like the destroyer! Far from it actually, Goth adored Error. Error reminded Goth so much of his mom that he clung to Error desperately.

Goth just wasn't ready to accept a new parent into his life. Luckily, His dad wasn't pushing him too. Error didn't seem ready to be a parent either.

But… On the third anniversary of his mother’s disappearance, Goth was joined by Error.

The ethereal child had gone to the save screen, as he always did on this day, when Error had come through a pixelated portal and joined him silently.

“What are you doing here, Error…?”

“ **FelT Dr@wn h3re.** ”

Error answered, Shrugging. He didn’t really know why he was here either.

Goth leaned into Error as the destroyer wrapped his arms around him, offering his silent comfort.

“I miss him… so so much…” Goth said, tears gathering at the edges of his sockets.

“I just… where did he go? Why did he go…? Was it something me and dad did…?”

“ **N0… N0 i don’t th1nk so. S0met1mes… Som3t1mes it’s just t1me f0r them t0 leave… And the1r’s n0thing we c@n d0 ab0ut 1t…** ”

The tears silently fell down Goth’s skull as he gripped Error tightly, his soul crying out for someone who was so close, yet so far away at the same time.

“I just… wish i had gotten to say goodbye…”

Error pulled Goth into his lap, Rocking them back and forth as he murmured soothing words.

“ **1 know… i kn0w…** ”

Goth sobbed loudly, burying his face in the crook of Error’s neck, taking comfort in the Destroyer’s arms.

Error didn’t know what drew him to Goth, or why he felt so protective of the small skeleton, But Error did know one thing.

Goth was his child now, and he would protect him and comfort him as best as he could. He knew he could never replace Geno… But that didn’t mean he couldn’t help.

They stayed there in the save screen until Goth had cried himself out, Falling asleep in Error’s arms.

When he had realised that, Error pressed a gentle kiss to Goth’s skull and picked the child up, holding him close to his chest as he opened a portal and took him home.

Opening the door to Goth’s room, Error placed the child down gently. He pulled Goth’s blanket out from under him and tucked the boy into bed.

Once done, Error sat at the edge of the bed, running his thumb over Goth’s skull slowly.

Reaper walked into the room, Setting a hand on Error’s shoulder as he leaned down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight gothy”

Error stood up with Reaper and left the room, Leaving the door open a crack in case Goth needed them.

Walking into the living room, Reaper wrapped his arms around Error and pulled him down into a cuddle on the couch.

“ **R0ugh Day?** ” Error spoke softly, Looking up at Reaper with soft eyes and a concerned frown. Reaper nodded, sighing

“Today is always rough. You make it easier though so… Thank you”

Error’s response was to nuzzle into Reaper affectionately. “ **Gl@d i c0uld help…** ”

The two stayed like that for over an hour, just soaking up the others' presence. When Error had fallen asleep, Reaper had carefully removed himself from the smaller’s hold and walked into a different room.

In that room sat a small shrine. Reaper sat in front of the shrine and lit the candles. He ran his hand over the red scarf that laid in front of a picture of a smiling Geno. Reaper felt a few tears drip down his skull

“Hey, Geno… 3 years huh? Gosh… It;s been awhile” He chuckled hallowly

“How have you been? I uh… I moved on, found someone new to love! Just like I knew you would have wanted for me…” Reaper let out a shaky breath.

“I miss you… Goth misses you too… I hope that… wherever you are now, you’re happy…”

Reaper curled into himself slightly, sobbing quietly as his soul cried out inside his chest. He loved Error, he really did, But Geno would always hold a special place in his soul that no one else could fill.

Standing up and leaving the room, Reaper picked Error up and brought him to bed, settling down beside his lover and falling asleep with little difficulty.

Yes, he missed Geno But… He had to look forward, or else he would miss Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO uh, just clarify, Reaper doesnt know the Error is Geno and Error doesnt remember his time as Geno. Sometimes though he'll fall into the same mannerisms that Geno had.


	9. Haven (No ship) ((Pt.1))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a little mini story inside this book! I hope you all like it!

Nightmare woke up groggily, shielding his eye as the bright lights of the room threatened to blind him. Blinking, He noticed his arm was covered in bandages.

Sitting up in the bed he was in, he noticed he was in what looked like a med wing. Around him was his gang, all in varying states of injury. Their injuries had clearly been tended to however, as they were all covered in bandages, Himself included.

“ **Where the fuck are we?** ”

He spoke to himself, but a voice answered him anyway.

“You are in the medical wing of the mansion, Oh great king of Nightmare’s”

A sarcastic voice answered him. Nightmare whipped around, tentacles poised to strike at the skeleton.

And it was a skeleton. A sans, judging by their stature, but not one Nightmare was familiar with. The sans’s bones were black, with his phalanges being yellow and Pink. Kinda reminded him of Error.

The mystery sans sockets were pink, one eyelight being yellow and the other being a yellow star with a blue dot in the middle. Part of his skull was floating, acting like a liquid.

Despite having four tentacles pointed at him, The skeleton only raised a brow at him.

“You done? Cause i need to explain a few things to you”

Reluctantly, Nightmare lowered his tentacles. He was in no shape to fight and this skeleton knew that.

“Good. First things first, I’m Paperjam. Pj for short. You are in my house and my siblings and I are the ones who patched you all up”

“ **Why? Why did you help us?** ”

Pj had known his name, which means he had to know who the others are too. Pj just shrugged though and didn’t answer him, which annoyed Nightmare to no end.

“You are in a special place we call ‘Haven’. You can only get in by being brought in by one of the inhabitants. You also can't make portals to leave without one of us with you, so keep that in mind”

Nightmare growled. They were trapped here!? Pj handed him a piece of paper that had a long list of rules on it.

“This is the list of rules you  _ will  _ follow while you’re here. If i find out you or any of the others injured anyone here, i will dust them myself”

With that final threat, Pj gave Nightmare a withering glare and left, locking the door to the room behind him as he did. Nightmare huffed and read through the page, waiting for his companions to wake up.

Dust was the next to wake up. The hooded skeleton shot up in the bed, looking around wildly. He calmed once he saw Nightmare and the others were fine.

"Boss? Where are we?"

" **Some place called 'Haven'. Some monster named Pj runs the place and gave me a list of rules for us to follow** "

Dust snorted and smirked, looking at the page incredulously.

"And why the fuck should we follow them?"

Nightmare set the page too the side, sending a glare Dust's way

" **Because we cant leave without one of the inhabitants with us. Pj said so, and I tried to form a portal already.** "

Nightmare groaned and leaned back on his bed, arms crossed

" **We'll see if Error has any luck, but we may be stuck here** "

So the two waited in awkward silence for over an Hour. Dust was getting fidgety though, bored.

That was stopped though as the room clicked open and a new Skeleton walked in.

She, as it was a girl, Was short. Her eyes were white stars and a gold singlet adorned her skull, which was covered by a black hood.

She had a clipboard in hand and a patient smile on her face. Nightmare disliked her already. She gave off the feeling of the same positivity as his Brother.

"Hello! I see another one of you has woken up! Thats good!"

She walked over to a Dark, setting the clipboard down. Nightmare and Dust eyes her warily.

"I am Hela, The main healer here."

She introduced, bowing politely. Nightmare looked at her curiously. So she was the one who healed them then?

"I'm going to check on your injuries now. If you attack me I'll be forced to restrain you"

She warned, a certain look in her eye that made Nightmare believe that she could. Dust only laughed at her

"I'm not letting you anywhere near me, lady! Try and I'll dust you!"

Hela gave Dust an unimpressed look. 

"I repeat, if you attack me I will be  _ forced to restrain you _ "

She threatened, Her eyes flashing with magic. Nightmare could feel it now.

Underneath all her positivity, a dark abyss of magic sat. Dangerous. It reminded him vaguely of Reaper's magic.

" **Just let her check you, Dust. Dont be a child** "

Nightmare ordered. Dust groaned but nodded, Letting Hela look him over.

Hela did so happily, walking over and scanning his soul with her magic. She hummed

"Your injuries are healing nicely"

Is all she said before she moved on to Killer, who was wrapped head to two in bandages and had a I.V drop attached to his soul.

Nightmare and Dust looked at Killer in concern. How had they only just realised that!?

"What… What the fuck happened to him!?"

Hela shot Dust a look as she carefully scanned Killer's soul.

"How should I know? You guys were like this when Pj brought you here."

She sighed and began pumping a small bit of healing magic throughout Killer's body.

"He nearly dusted on me three times before I managed to stabilize him"

Dust sucked in a breath, realising just how close he had come to losing his friend. Nightmare's eye narrowed, Watching Hela intensely.

" **What of the rest of them?** "

"You and Dust were the least injured, only sustaining nasty hits to the head that knocked you unconscious"

Hela moved on to Horror, peeling the bloody bandage off his head and checking on his skull.

"Internal damage that never healed properly in Horror's skull was reopened. He'll be unconscious the longest I believe."

She rewrapped Horror's skull easily, Moving on to Error.

"Error has suffered no lasting damage, But His soul was the most damaged. I've been able to heal most of it but…."

She trailed off. Nightmare growled

" **'But' what?** "

"He may have amnesia. Trauma to the soul like that is dangerous, so he may have amnesia as a way to cope with it"

She sighed, turning around with her hands on her hips.

"Now if that is all, I have other work to be done. If you need something, press the blue button by your bed and either I or one of my siblings will come to assist"

With that, Hela left, leaving Nightmare and Dust alone once again. 

Dust leaned back on his bed, staring at the wall.

"Killer… killer almost  _ died _ "

Dust's voice sounded out, horrified at the thought. Nightmare hummed

"Those star bastards…. They'll pay!"

" **They will, but not now. We need to heal first** "

Dust nodded in agreement, going silent once more.

Slowly, over the course of the next 2 hours, The others began to wake up.

Error was the first of the other 3 to wake up. The glitch woke up kicking and screaming, and Nightmare thought Hela was going to come in and sedate him before he managed to calm his friend down.

Horror woke up next, gasping for breath and hands reaching up to grip at the hole in his skull. His hands were chained to his bed however to stop him from doing so.

Unlike the others, Killer woke up slowly over time. He would wake for a few minutes before going back under. He did this repeatedly for over an hour.

When Killer woke up and stayed up, he opened his eyes to Nightmare standing over his bed, smirking down at him

" **Wakey wakey sleeping beauty. We've got a lot to talk about** "

Killer gave his boss a weak smile and a thumbs up.

"Yaaay…. I'm so tired…"

Killer groaned, making Nightmare chuckle.

" **That would be the pain meds you're on. You nearly dusted on us** "

Dust came over, Looming over Killer from his other side

"Yeah! Don't scare us like that!"

Killer gave a weak chuckle and a tired smile

"I'll try not too…"

A giggle from the door caught everyone's attention. Turning, Dust and Nightmare recognised Hela. Behind her was Pj.

"Good, you're all awake! We can explain everything to you guys now!"

The two walked in and sat at the front of the room. Nightmare crossed his arms expectantly. Pj sighed

"I'll start I guess. I am Paperjam, Pj for short. You all are in a pocket dimension we call 'Haven'. It's a safe place for me and others like me."

Dust cut Pj off

"'monsters like you'? You Don't look all that different from a normal monster"

Pj's eye twitched in annoyance as he huffed. Hela took over

"We're different because we're outcode's. We're combinations of two people's magic from across the multiverse that grew sentience."

Nightmare's eye widened

" **Wait then… You're… ship kids?** "

He had heard the term from Error- The voices in the glitch's head spoke about then sometimes. 

"That's right!"

Hela smiled brightly. 

" **Gre@t… m0re an0mol1es.** "

Error grumbled, getting a glare from PJ.

"I'll give you the same warning I gave Nightmare earlier.  _ Hurt anyone here and I will dust you myself _ "

Having said his piece, Pj stormed out of the room as Hela sighed and gave them an apologetic look.

"Forgive his rude behaviour. Pj is the oldest of us, Was the first to be created. He built this place and keeps it afloat. He's very protective of us"

Error shot Hela a curious look

" **Y0u keep say1ng 'us'. H0w many 0f y0u are the1r?** "

"Oh uh… gosh too many to count. You'll meet them later… probably."

She trailed off, laughing. Shrugging off her awkward mood, Hela brightened and clapped her hands.

"I just need to do one last check on you all and then you'll be free to wander around the mansion. Keep in mind though that PJ will likely be shadowing you the whole time"

Her piece said, Hela got to work on checking them. They weren't very happy about being shadowed, but put up with it since they owed these people for saving them.

Killer took the longest to check because she needed to take the I.V out of his soul, but once it was out he was able to walk around. He would just tire quicker then normal for a while. 

Following Hela out of the room, She led the gang through a series of winding halls.

At the end though, They entered a large living room that was filled with Skeletons of varying ages.

"Welcome to the hub of the home, The main living room! Just take a seat and we'll get everyone lined up for introductions"

The 5 sat down, watching as Hela and Pj expertly lined everyone up, and there were a lot of them.

Pj stepped up in front of the group.

"State your name, parents, and Age! I'll go first"

Pj smirked and crossed his arms

"Im Paperjam, My 'Parents' are Ink and Error and im 25 years old"

Error glitched erratically. This annoying abomination was  _ HIS!? _

Hela was next

"I'm Hela! I'm Dream and Reaper's daughter! I'm 23 years old!"

Nightmare wasn't very surprised. She held the same positivity his brother did, but he could sense the death magic in her soul

((I'm not doing descriptions of Everyone, so if you want to know then search them up))

"I'm Goth! My parents are Reaper and Geno and I'm physically 10 years old, but mentally I'm 23!"

Yeah they had no idea what that was supposed to mean-

"I'm Gradient. Error and Ink. I'm 19"

"I'm Blueprint! Blueberry and Ink! I'm 20!"

"Bluescreen. Error and Blue. 19"

_ Why did Error have so many kids why- _

"I'm Palette Roller! Dream and Ink! 24!"

"I'm Lux, My parents are Dream and Cross. I'm 21"

"I'm Cloudberry! Dream and Blueberry are my parents! I'm 12!"

The gang shared a look-  _ Most of these kids seemed to be star sanses kids _

"I'm Crescent. Killer and Nightmare. 22"

Ah- There it was. Killer flushed and hid his face in his hands. Nightmare only looked his 'kid' up and down.

"I-I'm Moonlight… Cross and Nightmare… 18"

"Starcross. Dream and Cross. 18"

"I'm Stain! Ink and Nightmare! 19!"

"I'm Raven. Geno and Reaper. 20"

"I'm Design! Ink and Error, 17"

"I'm Rem. Dream and Error. 16"

"I'm Atra! Ink and Reaper! 16!"

Error's glitching was growing Erratically. SO MANY ANOMOLIES.

He could tell the others were laughing at him. He just knew it.

"Haha, Im Orfeo! Lust and Ink! I'm 18"

_ Oh god lust had kids too!? _

"I'm Ivyberry! Blueberry and Nightmare! I'm 14!"

"Hiya~ I'm Charm! Lust and Nightmare! I'm 14"

Nightmare shivered.  _ oh hell no- _

"I'm Moku. Ink and Cross. 16"

"I'm Shinohana! Just call me Shino! My parents are Geno and Reaper! I'm 9!"

"I'm Radier. Error and Nightmare. 10"

Error and Night are shared a look.  _ This was so weird- _

"Okse. Horror and Dust. 12"

Horror and Dust high fived. Hell yeah!

"I'm Sprinkle! Blueberry and Dust! I'm 17!"

"Fury. Blueberry and Dust. 15"

"I'm Starke! Epic and Cross. I'm 16!"

"I'm Belladonna! I'm the daughter of Dust and Lust! I'm 13!"

"... Im Kenza. Dust and Lust. 13"

"Silver. Geno and Reaper. 14"

"I'm Sombra. Reaper and Red. 15"

"I'm Neon! Fresh and Sci! I'm 10!"

_ Oh god not the parasite- _

"Somnia. Fresh and Nightmare. 13"

"... I'm Shade… Dream and Nightmare… 15"

"And i'm Shine! Dream and Nightmare! 15!"

Nightmare's tenticals thrashed behind him in irritation. What the fuck was this!?

"Noir. Nightmare and Killer. 9"

"Im Glasses! Fresh and Horror. I'm 11!"

"I am Sol. Dream and Outer. I am 14"

"I'm Mateo! Killer and Outer! I'm 13!"

"Divide. Classic and Red. 16"

"Im Nova. Classic and Red. 15"

"I'm Sage, G and Dream. 19"

"I'm Slash. Dust and Fell. 17"

"Sup, I'm Morgue. Sci and Red. 15"

"And Lastly, Im Raspberry! Geno and Blueberry! I'm 16!"

The conga line of children scattered again to do their own thing, Leaving the gang with Hela and Pj. Pj laughed at them

"Oh wow! You should see your faces right now!"

Hela smacked Pj, Scolding him for laughing while the gang came out if their shocked state

"There are… So many…"

Horror mumbled as the others nodded in agreement. Hela giggled

"Yup! And more will come along, probably. We get a new member of the family quite often."

Error's head was spinning. Too many ANOMOLIES! 

He crashed.

The others laughed at Error, Though Hela tried to hide her laughter.

Maybe being here won't be so bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many ship kids. SO MANY MORE I COULD ADD AHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> None of these kids belong to me! They all go to their respective owners!
> 
> Their ages in this mini story also arnt their canon ages for most of them. Most of these guys have been aged up for plot purposes


	10. Recovery (No Ship) Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a rape recovery story! If such things make you uncomfortable or trigger you, Then DO NOT READ!

Dream sprinted through the forest, running as fast as his legs could go. His bones ached and throbbed and prktested his every movement but he kept going. He couldn't stop.

Not here. Not yet.

Finally he stopped. He leaned on a dying tree for support and looked around Hazily. Stars, he didn't even know where he was anymore.

Shaking his head, Dream focused his energy and searched for his brother's gang's positive feelings.

It was hard, since the positivity was always masked by Nightmare's influence, But it was there.

Dream grinned weakly in triumph once he found it, holding onto it tightly and opening a portal straight to them.

He walked forward and fell through, Right into their living room.

-

Nightmare sensed it, when Dream opened the portal to his domain.

He left his office and made his way to the living room just in time to see his brother fall through his own portal and collapse to his knees on the ground.

Dream looked like hell. His clothes were torn, His cape nowhere to even be seen. Bruises and cuts littered his bones, leaking blood. 

As Nightmare approached Dream, the smaller twin turned to look up at him.

Dream's golden eyelights were dull and hazy, leading Nightmare to believe he had been drugged- Was probably still suffering the drugs effects. Tears gathered in Dreams sockets as he sobbed

"I-I'm sorry! I just… didn't know where else t-to… To go…"

Dream fell forward, collapsing into Nightmare's arms. Nightmare frowned, rage and worry burning in his soul as he cradled his vulnerable brother to his chest.

Nightmare looked up at the rest of his gang. They all looked torn between being angry and worried. Killer stepped forward

"What do you want us to do boss? Say the word and we'll hunt down the bastard that did this"

And they would. He knew they would. All he had to do was give them the order and they would be gone but… he hesitated.

Would Dream want them to act in his defence? Nightmare frowned. No, his brother was too kind for that. It would be best to wait until Dream woke up and consult him. Get all the details.

Holding Dream bridal style as he stood up, Nightmare shook his head " **No. We'll wait to act when we have more information. For now just… Stand by** "

He turned and carried his brother away from his team, ignoring their protests behind him.

Walking past the spare bedrooms, Nightmare instead entered his own.

He entered his ensuite, Gently laying Dream in the bath as he began to clean and bandage his twin's wounds.

Taking off his brother's tattered clothes, Nightmare froze, shocked.

Dream's pelvis was bruised to hell and back, covered in tiny cuts and dried cum.

Nightmare took a deep breath to calm himself. Now was not the time to go into a rage.

He dreaded the thought that his brother's ecto body was likely injured as well.

Nightmare pulled a healing salve from the cabinet behind him and spread it along Dream's wounds.

Dream shivered and groaned, but did not wake up. Nightmare sighed. Probably for the best, can't make Dream uncomfortable if he isn't even conscious after all.

Shallowly filling the bath, Nightmare began to gently rub away the dirt and blood that was staining Dream's bones. The healing salve was water proof and didn't come off, thankfully.

Once clean, Nightmare wrapped Dream in a fluffy towel and laid him on his bed. Walking over to his closet, he searched for something for Dream to wear.

Buried under all his other clothes were his older outfits, from before the incident. He smiled forlornly as he looked at them. Those were happier times.

Shaking his head, Nightmare focused back on the task at hand. Rummaging through the clothes, Nightmare pulled out his old sleepwear.

It was just a baggie purple hoodie with a crescent moon on the front with black silk pajama pants littered with stars, but it would do.

Walking back into the room, Nightmare walked over to his bed and dressed Dream in the comfy clothes. Pulling the blanket over his brother, Nightmare paused. Should he…?

Deciding to go for it, Nightmare leaned down and pressed a kiss to Dream's forehead. Leaning back up, Nightmare slipped Dream's crown off and placed it on the nightstand next to him.

Dream smiled in his unconscious State and curled into a ball under the covers. Nightmare chuckled and whispered softly " **Get some rest, Brother. We have a lot to talk about** "

Exiting the room, Nightmare leaned on the door and sighed, running a hand down his face. “Boss? How is he…?”

Turning, Nightmare spotted Dust. He sighed, of course it would be Dust. Dust was friends with Blue, and hung out with Dream by default sometimes. They avoided Ink when Dust was over.

“ **He is… not okay, but he’ll recover. It was worse than it looked though. I… don’t know how this is going to affect him mentally** ”

Nightmare sighed while Dust frowned. Pushing off the door, Nightmare walked past Dust and down to one of the spare bedrooms. “ **If he wakes up while i’m sleeping wake me** ”

He then disappeared into the room. Dust sighed and made his way back down to the living room, where the rest of the gang was waiting anxiously.

Killer was pacing the floor, arms crossed and fingers twitching. He was the closest out of them to Nightmare, and none of them had seen Nightmare so upset before. So upset that he was  _ calm _ . It made every other time he was angry pale in comparison.

Horror was missing, but Dust could smell food cooking in the kitchen, so the cannibal was stress cooking. Better than him sitting and pulling at the hole in his skull he supposes.

Error was knitting on the lazy boy. Judging by the bright yellows and blues, it was something for Dream. Dust smiled and sat down on the couch- The positivity guardian would probably adore whatever it was.

They looked at him anxiously, practically begging for news, but Dust could only shake his head, “Boss said it was worse than it looked. Dream looked to have been drugged when we saw him… do you guys think…?”

The others eyes widened with horror and disgust as what Dust was implying hit them.

All the evidence was pointing to Dream having been raped.

-

Dream felt like he was floating on clouds. He was so warm and the blanket- _ at least he thinks its a blanket _ \- Is so soft. He curled into the warmth, loving this feeling of safety. He hasn't felt this safe since…

Snapping his sockets open, Dream sat and up looked around the room he was in. The room was dark and had a gothic look to it, filled with black’s, blue’s, and purple’s. Looking at himself he realised he wasn’t wearing what he normally did. This outfit looked like… His brother’s old night clothes?

Remembering what happened, Dream sagged in relief and fell backwards back onto the bed, hands coming up and rubbing at his sockets tiredly. He did it. He got away. He made it to his brother, who thankfully didn't just lock him up.

The door opening made him panic slightly as someone who was not his brother entered the room. Jumping from the bed, Dream crawled under the bed and hid, Sockets wide and filled with fear as he hid.

-

Dust winced as he watched Dream freak out at his entrance and hide. He had just wanted to check on the guardian, see if he was awake yet. He was, atleast. He looked to be moving fine too, but Dust couldn’t be sure.

Backout out of the room slowly and closing the door, Dust walked down the hall and gently knocked on the door to the guest room he knew Nightmare was currently occupying.

He heard the sound of shifting covers and a deep groan before the door opened. Looking inside, Dust spotted Nightmare sitting up on the bed, glaring at him “ **This better be important Dust** ”

Dust nodded and pointed down the hall awkwardly, shifting under his Boss’s gaze “You told me to wake you if Dream woke up before you so uh…”

At the mention of Dream, Nightmare was up and out of the room. However, instead of heading to his room like Dust thought he would, Nightmare turned and made a beeline for the kitchen. Dust followed behind in confusion, curious about what Nightmare was doing.

Entering the kitchen, Nightmare rummaged through the cupboards, pulling out ingredients to make… Sandwiches? 

“Uh… Boss? What are you doing?”

“ **Making food, what’s it look like i’m doing? Dream’s probably hungry. Who knows when the last time he ate was?** ” Nightmare didn’t even pause what he was doing while he spoke. Dust rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He probably should have been able to figure that out on his own.

“What do I tell the others? They’ve been anxious for news” Dust sent a glance down the hall, where the living room was. He could hear quiet chatter from his friends.

Nightmare sighed and contemplated how to respond. “ **Tell them that he’s awake, but they’re not allowed to see him until I give the ok. We don't want to overwhelm him** ”

Nodding, Dust exited the kitchen and headed for the living room to talk with the rest of the gang. Nightmare quickly finished making the sandwiches and carried them to his room.

He knocked gently on the door. He heard a quiet whimper. “ **Dream, It’s me. Am i allowed in?** ”

-

Dream heard his brother’s voice and crawled out from under the bed, Looking at the door nervously. Crawling onto the bed, Dream wrapped himself in the blanket and called out “C-Come in!”

The door opened and the goopy form of his twin entered, holding a plate of Sandwiches. Nightmare smiled softly and approached the bed slowly, searching for a sign from Dream that he was too close.

Nightmare sat on the other side of the bed and gently handed the plate to Dream. Dream looked at it with apprehension. Nightmare sighed

“ **They’re just plain bologna sandwiches. I don't know when the last time you ate was, so i thought you might be hungry…** ”

Dream gave a small smile and took the plate from his brother. “Thank you…”

Dream’s voice was hoarse and quite making Nightmare wince. He had never heard his Brother sound so… Dead before. It was unsettling. Wrong in every way. His brother should never sound like that.

The two sat in awkward silence as Dream nibbled on his food, barely being able to stomach it. Nightmare frowned and shifted

“ **Do… you want anything to drink? Juice, Tea?-** ”

Dream cut him off at the mention of Tea, eyes going void. “No. No Tea. i fucking hate Tea”

Nightmare’s eye widened. He had never heard Dream swear before, and the anger that dripped from his brother's voice… He had never heard his brother sound like that before.

“ **Uh- No Tea then. Can i ask why you hate it so much? Didn’t you used to really like Tea?** ”

Dream grimaced and curled into himself. “Last time i had tea, the person who gave it to me drugged me”

Nightmare winced. Sensitive subject it seemed “ **was it the same person who did this to you…?** ”

Dream shook his head, sighing. “No. Those were completely separate incidents”

Nightmare frowned and looked at Dream worriedly. “ **I… Know i haven't been the best brother in the world, but… I want to help you Dream. I hope you know that** ”

Dream turned to Nightmare, Smiling softly. He motioned Nightmare over. Once in reach, Dream pulled Nightmare into a hug “I know. I… am not ready to interact with anyone else yet. You’re the only person i can really associate with safety right now”

Nightmare tentatively hugged Dream back. He was glad Dream still associated him with safety. If their roles had been reversed right now, Dream was probably the first person Nightmare would go to as well.

Breaking the Hug, Nightmare leaned up “ **I will leave you to rest now. You look tired. Just… call out my name if you need me, i’ll come** ”

Dream smiled, looking up at him and Nightmare noticed the bags under his brother's sockets. Dream looked as if a train had run him over.

“I will. Thank you, Nighty…” Dream yawned and layed down on the bed, curling up under the covers. Nightmare smiled softly and picked up the plate before heading to the door.

“ **Sleep well, Dreamy** ”

It was going to be a long road of recovery from Dream, But with his brother at his side? He knew he could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for being away for so long! My motivation has been killing me and i ran out of requests to do ;-;


	11. Weeping Guardian (DreamBerry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look- DreamBerry angst. This ship is severly underrated. The two are adorable together!
> 
> I'll have to make some fluff for this ship later on, But I had this idea swimming in my head for a few hours now and DreamBerry seemed like the perfect ship to use it on.
> 
> Anyway- I hope you enjoy!

Their weapons clashed together, knife to bone. Magic pulsed in the air, filled with adrenaline and an iron will to get out alive.

Blue pants tiredly as he dodges and blocks Dust's attacks. He was tiring, and the murderous skeleton knew it.

Eyes alight with malice and magic, Dust leaped forward, faster than before, and swiped at Blue. Blue gasped as his magic stuttered out and he coughed up blood.

Two shouts of his name fell on deaf ears as Blue fell to his knees, gripping his chest. Gripping the long, bleeding gash on his chest.

Dust's eyes were wide with thinly veiled horror. He hadn't meant to hurt Blue so badly! This isn't what he wanted!

"B-Blue…" 

Dust tried to speak, to apologise, to scream, to do  _ something! _

But nothing came out.

A black tentical wrapped around his waist and pulled him away from his fallen enemy. They had overstayed their welcome.

-

Dream and Ink rushed to Blue's side, Dreams hands lighting up with healing magic as the guardian tried desperately to heal the killing blow. To save Blue's life.

"Hold on Blue- Hold on we're here! We'll save you!"

Ink said, panic clear in His voice as he tried to stop the bleeding, to no avail. His hands dyed red from the blood and Ink could only look on in abject horror, frozen.

Blue looked at Dream and Ink with soft, hazy eyes, a knowing smile on his face as tears streamed from his sockets.

"It's… it's okay guys… You can't fix this…"

Blue's hands came up and gently grabbed Dreams own as the golden skeleton began to sob.

"No! No I can save you! We can save you Blue!" Dream leaned down and hugged Blue close "You can't leave us yet! You just can't!"

Ink's face was grim as he gently squeezed Blue's hand, which was already beginning to Dust.

Resting a hand on Dreams shoulder, Ink shook his head when the smaller turned to look up at him. Dreams sobs grew louder.

Blue brought his hand up and cupped Dreams face gently, Dust flaking off his bones and eyelights fading to white, No longer able to hold up their baby blue colour anymore.

"Its okay Dream… I'm not scared to die…"

Blue murmured as Dream leaned into his hand. Ink shuffled closer to them, looking on the verge of tears himself.

"Reaper… Reaper will probably be here soon to collect you"

Dream fiercely attempted to whip away his tears, but had no luck. Dream held Blue's dusting hand tightly.

"This isn't fair… why did it have to be you? You… you don't deserve to die Blue!"

Blue smiled weakly "Maybe not… but that's what's happening. I'm glad… that it was… Was me and not one… one of you two"

Rainbow tears slipped silently down Ink's skull as he took in a shaky breath.

"D-Don't say that Blue. I would gladly Die a thousand times over if it meant you would Live"

Blue could only give out a choked laugh. "The Multi… verse needs you two… m-more than it needs me…"

Dreams hands balled into fists as he shouted at Blue "Bullshit! The Multiverse May not need you but  _ we  _ need you!  _ I need you!  _ Please… Please Blue you can't die on us!"

A cough from behind made Ink and Dream flinch, turning to look at Reaper who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else at that moment.

"It's time you two…"

Dream glared at Reaper and stood up, standing in front of Blue's dusting body defiantly. 

"No! You can't take him! I won't let you!"

Reaper looked unimpressed. He gave Dream an apologetic look "I'm Sorry Dream but the hands of time only turn one way. Let me take him to his eternal rest. Let me end his pain"

Dream looked at Reaper, tears slipping down his skull and caved. There was nothing he could do.

Turning, Dream walked back to Blue's side and Ink stood, walking to Reaper and giving the two some privacy to say goodbye. 

"I'm so sorry Blue… I couldn't save you…"

Blue gently tugged Dream down and closer to him, sealing their mouths together in a sorrowful kiss.

Leaning back, Dream Rested their foreheads together. Blue gave a weak smile, more than half his body already Dust.

"It's okay. You… Did your best…" Blue's eyes slipped close as his tears began to Dry. "I love you… Dream. Never… Forget that…"

The rest of Blue's body turned to Dust as Dream wailed. He gripped Blue's scarf tightly as Reaper came over and collected the shards of Blue's shattered Soul, putting them in a jar that went into his pocket.

"I'll make sure he gets to the other side safely Dream, you have my word"

Reaper said, promising the only thing he could in that moment. Dream looked up at Reaper with a broken expression and nodded, eyes half lidded- Looking dead inside.

"You better Reaper"

Was the only reply the god of death got. Sighing, Reaper stood and teleported away. He had no reason to say goodbye to either of them.

Once Reaper had left, Ink came over and gently began to scoop up Blue's dust. Dream watched blankly as the dust of his lover was out into a small vase.

Ink turned to Dream "I'd like to wrap it in his scarf, is that okay?"

Dream focused on Ink's soft voice and nodded, handing the scarf over to his friend.

"Yeah. He… he would've liked that"

Ink took the scarf from Dreams hands and wrapped it around the urn, tying the ends into a bow at the back, the same way Blue would always wear it. Dream felt like crying again.

Ink pulled Dream into a hug and teleported them away, back to Dreams home. Landing in the living room, Dream barely registered the change. He just stared forward blankly.

Ink carried blue's urn over to the living room fireplace, placing the vase on top of the mantel. Right in the middle.

Turning back to Dream, Ink scooped his unresponsive Friend up and placed him on the couch. Sitting down next to him, Ink leaned on Dream

"I'm going to stay here with you for a few days. It's not a good idea for either of us to be alone right now"

Dream only nodded numbly. Ink sighed and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and he needed a nap to process everything that had happened.

Dream's sockets slowly slipped closed, no longer able to fend off sleep.

As he slept, Dream's dreams were filled with memories of him and Blue. 

Unbeknownst to him, a dark aura surrounded his Dream and stopped any Nightmare's from making their way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> If you have an idea for what I should wrote next, Leave it in the comments! 
> 
> I love seeing all your idea's and comments give me the motivation to keep writing!


	12. A Teasing Dance (BloodLust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely get together was requested by 'Elocin_MalfoyPotter'! i hope you enjoyed this! I apologise about the long wait- writers black is so very annoying

Lust smiled goofily at his phone, face resting on his hand as he and horror texted back and forth. Around the table, Dream and Blue shared a look. It was obvious the two liked each other, but neither one would admit it and the pinning was driving them insane.

“Uhm- Lust? Can we talk to you?” Dream asked, gently lowering Lust’s phone and grabbing the skeleton's attention. Lust looked up at Dream and cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

“Sure! What's up Dream, Blue?”

Dream gave Lust a deadpan stare “Your pinning.  _ Badly _ ”

Lust flushed brightly and hid his face in his hands. “Is it that obvious…?”

Blue rolled his eyes and nodded “Painfully so. But- We wanna help you get together~” Blue grinned and shot Lust a wink. Lust seemed surprised

“Wait- Really? You’ll… help me get together with Horror?!” Lust stood up in excitement, eyeing his friends hopefully. Blue and Dream nodded, shooting their friend a thumbs up.

“Watching you two pine over each other is… painful, to say the least. So, we wanna speed things along~!” Dream chirped cheerfully.

Lust slumped back into the chair with a sigh “But how?”

Blue smirked and got up, grabbing Lust’s arm and dragging him into the smaller’s bedroom. Forcing Lust to sit on the bed, Blue walked over to his close and opened it up. “We’re gonna set you two up on a date!”

“Wait- What!?” Lust screeched and attempted to leave the room, but Dream blocked the door. 

“Oh no you dont! We’re doing this with or without your consent Lust! You’ll thank us later!”

Lust was tossed back onto the bed. He fell onto his back and groaned “Guys no! What if he doesn't like it!?”

“Nonsense! I asked my brother for help on planning your two’s date, so we set up something that you’ll both like!”

“Nightmare is on this!? What the hell Dream!” Dream only shrugged and smiled innocently, ignoring the death glare Lust was sending him. Blue shouted in triumph as he pulled an outfit out of his closet.

“Here we are! Put this on and tell me what you think, kay!” Blue said, shoving the outfit into Lust’s arms. Sighing, Lust gave into his Friends and walked into the bathroom to change.

Dream and Blue cheered quietly and high fived. They waited a few minutes for Lust to come out.

Walking back into the room, Lust shot Blue a smile “I have to admit Blue, you have style”

Lust stood in front of them with a Dark purple crop top on, a dark blue jean jacket sat over it. On his legs, Ripped black skinny jeans sat snuggly. Black combat boots sat on Lust’s feet, the silver buckles shining in the light. On Lust’s face, a round pair of black glasses sat. Blue and Dream cheered at the sight of their friend

“Oh I knew it would look good! You look amazing Lust!” Blue said, walking up to his friend and circling him, getting a full view of the outfit “It fits all right? I had to take a bit of a guess with your measurements.”

Lust smiled and nodded, giving Blue and side hug in thanks “It fits great. Thank you Blue”

“No problem Lust!” 

Walking over to Dream, Lust raised a brow “So, what type of Date have you planned for us that requires me to look this good”

Dream laughed at the narcissistic comment and simply opened a portal “Why don't you find out for yourself, hmm? He’s waiting for you”

Suddenly nervous, Lust shifted in place “What… what if it turns out he doesn't like me?” Lust whispered, sounding so small and afraid. Dream placed a comforting hand on Lust’s shoulder

“Lust- if there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Horror adores you. Now, knock that boy off his feet!” Dream pushed Lust through the portal, closing it behind him.

Lust huffed in amusement and looked around curiously. There was music everywhere and people dancing. Dancetale, perhaps? That seemed like the most likely option.

“H-Hey Lust…!” Turning, Lust spotted Horror, who was shifting on his feet awkwardly. He was wearing his normal hoodie, without the bloodstains thankfully, and a black turtleneck. A beanie hid the hole in his skull from view. He looked nice.

Lust flushed and gave a shy wave “H-Hey Horror.”

Horror took in Lust’s outfit and turned red. Lust saw the reaction and smirked, giving a small laugh. He swayed his hips teasingly “Like what you see~?”

Horror huffed and turned away, attempting to hide his blushing face “...Very much”

Turning back to properly face his date, Horror held a hand out to Lust “Let’s find a club, hmm?”

Lust smiled and nodded, taking Horror’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. Lust gave Horror a closed eye smile. “Lead the way, big guy!”

The two walked around the plaza, eyeing the different clubs critically before finding one they both liked. Standing in front of the club, they both looked up at the neon sign that read  _ ‘Grillby’s’ _

The two shared a look and snickered before entering. Music blared loudly around them and they could see both monsters and humans dancing the night away. 

Making their way over to an empty booth, they sat down and ordered a light dinner. They didn't want to get cramps while they danced later after all.

While they waited for their food, They made small talk

“I’m glad that the others set this up for us… i enjoy spending time with you” Horror said bashfully, attempting to hide the red flush on his skull. Lust smiled softly

“I am too. Was a little surprised at how sudden it was though, not gonna lie” The two chuckled at that. It was rather sudden after all.

Looking back at Lust properly, Horror couldn't help but stare. Lust had always looked beautiful to him, but tonight Lust just seemed to glow. He looked so happy.

Lust caught Horror staring and gave a flirtatious smirk “Awww~ Am i that hot~?”

“Ravishing” Horror replied with a smirk, not missing a beat. Lust flushed violet and sputtered a bit, not having expected that response.

“Wha- Horror!” Lust whined and buried his head in his hands while Horror only chuckled at his flustered reaction. Horror rarely flirted back after all.

At that point their food had arrived and vut the chatting short, much to both’s dismay. Horror wanted to see what other reactions he could get from the other but decided he could wait.

Eating was a quiet affair for them, they mainly just laughed at the other people they could see, pointing out mistakes or other things they found funny here and there.

Once they were finished eating and their plates had been whisked away, Horror stood up and offered a hand to Lust “Would you care to dance with me?”

Lust gave a sly smile and graciously took Horror’s hand. “I would be honoured to dance with you”

The two smiled as Horror guided them onto the dance floor. It took them a moment, but eventually the two found their rhythm and were swaying to the music together.

Lust twirled around Horror, leaving light, teasing touches along the others bones that made Horror want to grab Lust right then and there and claim him.

“You’re playing with Fire, Lusty~ I’d be careful if i were you~” Horror said, Eyeing Lust with barely restrained hunger.

Lust flushed violet but gave a teasing smirk in response “I’m not afraid of a little flames~”

Horror let out a low growl and gently gripped Lust’s wrist and pulled the smaller into his chest. Using his other hand, Horror tilted Lust’s head up so they were staring at each other. He smirked down at Lust “I warned you~”

He smashed their mouths together in a hungry kiss that made Lust weak in the knee’s. Lust shivered pleasantly in Horror’s hold and leaned upwards, not wanting the kiss to end.

When Horror pulled back, Lust almost whined. Almost. Panting, Horror grinned “You do not realise how long i have wanted to do that”

Lust let out a breathy laugh and stared up at Horror with heart shaped eyes “You do not realise how long i have wanted you to do that”

Lust grinned and leaned his head on Horror’s chest gently “Does… this mean we’re dating?”

Horror chuckled and Lust could feel the vibrations through his chest. He liked the sound and feeling. “Yes, i do believe it does.”

Lust grinned and nuzzled into Horror affectionately “I’m glad! I’m so happy”

The two continued to dance and tease each other for another hour before deciding to leave. Heading back home to Lust’s place, Horror spent the night there.

When Lust woke up the next morning in the arms of Horror, he felt as if everything was right in the world. As if he was right where he was supposed to be.


	13. Little secret (InkMare) Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for the long wait, but here have some fluffy (and suggestive) Inkmare! i actually adore this pairing though- like seriously. it's so cute.
> 
> Also! Happy Ink/Kink/Flufftober everyone! Idk which one you do SO HAVE ALL OF THEM xD

Ink looked up at the starry sky of Outertale, sketchbook in hand and rainbow tongue stuck out in concentration. It was one of the rare moments that Ink had free time and he had been wanting to Draw Outertale for a long time now. He just never had the time to before now.

Memorizing the patterns of the stars and landscape, Ink hummed a tune as he sketched them into the paper. His feet dangled over the edge freely as he kicked them back and forth.

Behind Ink, without the artist's knowledge, Stood Nightmare. The negative being had wanted to get away from his gangs bickering for a while and had come to Outertale for some peace and quiet. He had not expected to run into the guardian of Creativity there.

He didn't mean to spy on him either, yet here he was. The way Ink got absorbed into his own head as he drew was just… captivating. The little ticks he had as he concentrated, the way his face scrunched up when he messed up a part, the way his face lit up when he got something how he wanted-

He flushed as he realized what he was thinking and shook his head violently to get rid of the intruding thoughts. He refused to think that way about his enemy!

Ink suddenly shifted, turning to the side to dig into his bag for a different pencil when he spotted Nightmare out of the corner of his sockets.

Blinking in surprise, Ink and Nightmare stared at each other in frozen shock. Ink pursed his 'lips' and gave an awkward wave. "Uh… Hi. Fancy meeting you here Nightmare"

Nightmare awkwardly waved back, unsure how else to respond.  **"Yeah… Same to you…"**

Ink suddenly smiled and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Nightmare to take a seat next to him. Nightmare raised a brow in confusion. Ink rolled his eyes in response 

"If You are not gonna attack me you might as well join me. Outertale is pretty neutral territory after all"

**"Oh uh- Alright"**

Nightmare walked over and quietly took a seat next to Ink, making sure he didn't accidentally smack the artist with his Tentacles as he did so.

"What brings You to Outertale anyway? Because out of everyone I could have run into I kinda expected it to be Error haha"

Ink laughed at the end and Nightmare refused to admit that he liked the sound.

**"Wanted to get away from the gang's bickering. They're playing monopoly or something and are arguing like children"**

Nightmare huffed and crossed his arms. His gang could be so childish sometimes. Ink tilted his head curiously, his normally starry eye light switching to a question mark.

"I wasn't aware you guys even played bored games"

Nightmare snorted and shot Ink a look  **"what, did you expect us to brood and train during our free time? Hardly"**

Ink smiled and laughed again "No no i think its cool! Makes you guys seem less like crazy murderers and more like normal monsters"

Nightmare shifted awkwardly  **“We** **_are_ ** **normal monsters. Just because we’re a little more insane then the rest of you doesn't mean we aren't still Normal in our own ways.** ”

Ink looked curiously at NIghtmare, one eyelight shifting into a question mark. “Well- It’s not like we get to see you guys like that. Which i suppose is fair- we are supposed to be enemies after all”

Nightmare huffed, hiding his small smile. Ink was being far more understanding then he had expected the artist to be. It was… nice.

Ink suddenly grew a devious smile that made Nightmare slightly nervous. What was the squid up too this time?

“Wanna trade funny stories about our friends? Cause i have a few about Dream i think you’ll get a kick out of”

Nightmare gave a slow blink, processing the artist’s words before a grin grew on his own face “ **Oh hell yes- I have a few I could share of Error. He’s always up to something hilarious** ”

Ink threw his hands up in the air with a cheer, Eyes turning starry in his excitement before he suddenly turned green. Nightmare looked at him in concern as Ink bent over the cliff they were on and literally threw up his name sake into the deep void of space. Nightmare looked slightly shocked.

“ **Huh… Error wasn't lying when he said you puke up Ink when excited. Interesting** ”

Ink laughed sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his skull “uh- yeah… sorry. I know it’s kinda gross, but i can’t help it really”

Nightmare chuckled and shook his head, making the artist look at him in slight confusion. Why was he laughing…? “ **Everyone has their own little quirks Ink- and yours is not the weirdest i’ve seen by far** ”

In reality Nightmare really wanted to punch whoever told Ink that it was weird- because even if it was you shouldn’t say it. Though, looking at Ink now Nightmare realised the artist seemed to have completely forgotten what just happened as he began to tell a story

“Ok ok so- This happened like… last week i think? I don't know- my memory is garbage BUT ANYWAY! Dream was late for a meeting with me and Blue so i went looking for him at his house

and you wanna know how i found him?” Ink fought down giggles, using his hand to stifle his laugh “ I found him curled up on his couch in blankets, crying as he watched fricken titanic”

Nightmare snorted, eye lighting up in mirth as he shook his head “ **Sounds like him- He’s always cried at movies like that.** ”

Ink looked at Nightmare expectantly and Nightmare realised it was his turn to tell a funny story. Humming, he grinned as one came to mind

“ **Alright- So the gang and i have a game night every other weekend, and one of the games we always start with is hide and seek- don't ask why, cause i honestly don't know- but anyway, Error, without fail, always hides on one of the many chandeliers that litter the castle so he’s always one of the last to be found, but, and here's the fun part, last time we played we found him curled up in a ball like a cat, clutching one of his balls of yarn he uses to crochet- And i kid you not he was purring in his sleep too!”**

Ink snorted and then fell into hysterics, falling onto his back as he laughed. Nightmare thought the sound was beautiful.

“You… think my laugh is beautiful?”

Nightmare froze as he realised he said that out loud. A cyan blush covered his face as he rushed out words of denial, pointedly not making eye contact with Ink.

Ink was flushed a soft rainbow as he smiled gently at Nightmare. “Aww! Well Thanks Nighty, I think your laugh is adorable too!”

Ink pointedly ignored the fact he shivered pleasantly when he heard it earlier- The goopy skeleton did not need to know that.

Nightmare’s blush brightened at the familiar, but old nickname. He groaned and hid his face in his hands “ **Tell anyone i said that and i’ll stab you”**

Ink laughed at the threat and shook his head with a teasing grin that the other loved- HATED! THAT HE HATED!

“Only if you can catch me first~!”

Nightmare looked at Ink disbelievingly. Was he serious? He smirked, because two could play at that game “ **If you wanted me to chase you, all you had to do was ask Inky~** ”

Suddenly Ink was wrapped up in the other’s tentacles and pulled close. The tentacles dropped him in Nightmare’s lap and the bigger skeleton wrapped his arms around him firmly, keeping him there.

Ink flushed deeply, rainbow blush practically glowing as he brought his hands up to his face as he groaned. Nightmare only chuckled at him and being in such close proximity, Ink could feel the vibrations through his chest.

“W-What are you doing?”

“ **Catching you. If you are in my lap you can't tell anyone i said that~** ”

Nightmare gently removed Ink’s hands from his face and looked down at the heavily flustered artist. He chuckled again and whispered “ **But you are very adorable, all flustered like this~** ”

Ink squeaked and tried to hide his eyelights as they changed shape- but Nightmare had already seen. One eyelight was an exclamation point, indicating his surprise, but the other…. The other was a pink heart.

Nightmare knew that Ink’s eyes never lied about the artists emotions- it’s why he was always so easy to read, and he had managed to pull that specific eyelight from him…?

Nightmare smirked and tilted Ink’s head so that he was looking directly into the artist’s eyes, which were now both hearts.

“ **I’m glad i can pull those eyelights from you… they suit you, Inky~** ” Nightmare murmured before gently pressing his teeth to the others in a kiss.

Ink’s eyes widened at the kiss, surprise and confusion clear on his face before he decided to let himself enjoy it and kissed back.

Arms wrapping around Nightmare’s shoulders, Ink hummed happily into the kiss before the two had to back away for air. Looking down at the flushed Artist, Nightmare nuzzled him affectionately

“ **How about… this be our little secret, hmm? I don't want either of our friends to try to separate us** ”

Ink thought about it before nodding. Blue would be fine with it- He always supported Ink in his decisions, Dream on the other hand… would be very unhappy. He’s still caught up in his illusion that his brother needs to be fixed- that he’s broken as he is and was whole before when honestly… Ink is pretty sure it’s the other way around. Nightmare has never been more whole then he is now.

“I can do that… Our little secret”

The two grinned at each other before leaning back in for a kiss. They were definitely an odd pair- But you can’t help who you like.

And Nightmare loved Ink more than he even realised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Requests are still open and comments make me want to write more often! SO if you want me to update more often, leaving comments is definitely the way to go!
> 
> I also accept constructive criticism, so don't be afraid to critique my work! It helps me improve and become a better a writer! Just uh- please be nice about it ;-;


	14. Couch Cuddles (Cream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing and the fluff was requested by the lovely 'Puddlez'! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry that its so short tho ;-;

Cross was ecstatic right now. He and Dream had been dating for about a month now, and the two couldn't be happier. Cross had had a crush on the guardian of positivity for… well basically since they met. Dream was just perfect too him. There was just a teensy weensy problem.

Dream was a major flirt.

And hadn’t that been a surprise? Dream didn’t even seem to realise he was doing it half the time, but now that they were officially together Dream had seemed to let his restraints go. He didn’t hold his tongue when he spoke anymore, or keep his thoughts to himself. He was so at ease with their relationship that he said what came to mind.

Speaking of his flirty boyfriend, it seemed he had just gotten back. Cross was in the base that the stars lived in, chilling on the couch as he waited for Dream. Turning to look at his bright boyfriend, Cross smiled

“Heya Dreamy! How did the meeting go?”

Dream groaned and walked over to Cross, crawling into the largers lap and burying his face in his scarf. Cross flushed and wrapped his arms around Dream in response. This was beginning to become normal for the two.

“The meeting went fine but… Stars why does my brother have to be so stars damned stubborn!”

Dream complained, huffing. He leaned back and leaned into Cross’s embrace, arms crossed and an adorable pout on his face. Cross chuckled and pecked Dream on the cheek

“He’s always been like that though, hasn’t he? What was he being stubborn about this time though?”

Dream sighed and uncrossed his arms, relaxing properly. “I wanted permission to go into one of the AU’s under his control- Dust’s to be exact- because i was doing a favor for Blue but he didn’t believe me and instead tossed me out a window and told me to come back with better excuses”

Dream said, eye twitching at the memory. Cross chuckled however- That did sound like Nightmare. His old boss seemed to quite like tossing people out windows- Dream seemed to be favourite to toss however.

His laughter was rewarded with a soft smack to his shoulder from Dream “It’s not funny! Why does he always feel the need to toss me out a window!?”

Cross smiled apologetically at his pouting boyfriend “Don't know Dreamy-but do remember he does that to everyone, not just you”

Cross has been tossed out the window a few times himself. Nightmare seemed to enjoy tossing him specifically into the pool however so Cross began to just avoid Nightmare whenever possible.

Dream turned in Cross’s hold so that he was now straddling Cross’s hips. Cross flushed and looked at Dream in confusion, but was met with that damn teasing smirk. Dream wrapped his arms around Cross’s neck loosely and smiled innocently. 

“You’re adorable when you Blush, Crossy~”

Dream said, nuzzling Cross affectionately. Cross stuttered out flustered denials before crossing his arms and pouting instead.

Dream giggled at the reaction and leaned down, pecking Cross’s flushed face with small kisses. Cross couldn't keep down his smile as he began to laugh as well.

“Dreamy stoooop” He fake complained, Making Dream grin and continue to pester him with Kisses. Cross grinned as he got an Idea, scooping Dream up as the guardian squeaked in surprised and falling backwards onto the couch.

Now the two were laying down, Dream nuzzled in Cross’s arms comfortably as his head rested on the soldier’s chest. Dream smiled and giggled again, shaking his head fondly

“Wanna watch a movie to get your mind off your brother?”

Cross offered, already putting on Disney+ so the duo could binge something. Dream hummed and nodded, laying his head on Cross properly. “Lets watch… Pirates of the carribean! Jack sparrow always makes me laugh”

Dream said, cheering when the first of that series was put on. Cross liked these movies too, but they seemed to have a special place in Dreams heart. Cross had been surprised when he found out Dream liked those movies- He had pegged Dream as a cartoon, musical type but nope- He liked Pirates and sword fighting duals- and Jack sparrow, complaining about his lack of Rum.

That’s how Ink and Blue found the two a couple hours later, cuddling on the couch as Dream cheered Jack sparrow on. Ink and Blue smiled at each other and shook their heads fondly before quietly moving on. Best not to disturb the two when they were having a movie marathon.

They had been half way through the fourth movie when Cross felt Dream’s breath even out. He looked down to see that the guardian had fallen asleep, a small content smile on his face even while he was asleep.

Cross shook his head fondly and scooped Dream up into his arms, Carrying him bridal style to his room. Dream’s room was full of pastel colours- that contrasted greatly with his singular black wall that was actually a black bored, which was covered in stuff that Cross wasn’t even going to try and wrap his head around.

Laying Dream down gently in his bed, Cross made to leave but was stopped as a hand gripped his own. Looking back, Dream looked at him sleepy

“Don’t go… Please…”

He asked, a small frown on his skull. Cross flushed but nodded, crawling into the bed beside Dream, curling around the smaller protectively. Dream hummed in content and fell right back to sleep, listening to the soft rhythm of Cross’s soul.

Cross rubbed soothing circles into Dream’s back until the repetitiveness lulled him to sleep as well.

From the door, Blue grinned mischievously and snapped a picture of the two, sending it into the group chat. Dream was gonna scold him for doing so later, but the scene was just too cute not to take a picture of!

Picture taken however, Blue closed the door softly behind him and skipped to his own room. He had so~ much blackmail material now! 


	15. Recovery (Pt.2) ((NO SHIP))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Just a few chapter warnings- This mini story is a story of Rape recovery! There wont be any actual writing of the act but it will be talked about so if that make you uncomfortable i suggest you don't read! Thank you!

When Cross finally came back to the base from his mission, Nightmare was there to fill him in on what had happened. The soldier stood in silent fury through the explanation, and Nightmare didn't need his empath abilities to know that Cross wanted to maim whoever had dared to hurt Dream in such a way.

“I swear to the stars i’ll kill whoever hurt Dream like this” The soldier grumbled, making Nightmare snort and smirk “ **Get in line. The moment we know who did this everyone of us wants to have a go at em** ”

Cross excused himself after that, heading to the training room to blow off steam- less he punch a hole in the wall again. Nightmare still isn't sure how he punched hard enough to crack solid stone but he didn’t really want to know.

A spike in negativity in the direction of Dream’s room had Nightmare running to his twin, Knocking gently on the door. He could hear whimpering coming from the other side and his Brother’s emotions were screaming distress.

Not waiting for an answer, Nightmare opened the door and entered his brother's room. The room was dark aside from the golden glow of Dream’s magic, and Nightmare quickly realized his brother’s ecto body had been summoned.

Walking over in concern, Nightmare realized Dream was still asleep. He was having a Nightmare. Narrowing his eye, Nightmare placed a hand on Dream’s forehead and used his magic to stop the dream and force Dream awake.

Dream’s golden eyes flashes open and he sat up in the bed quickly, curling into a ball on the bed and sobbing uncontrollably. From what little was visible, Dream’s ecto was littered in bruises in the shape of hands, as if someone had gripped him too tightly.

“ **Dream… Dream shh it’s okay im here** ” Nightmare spoke softly and slowly, so as to not startle Dream. Dream’s head snapped up and he leaped into his brothers arms, Sobbing into his shoulder and rambling incessantly

“It hurt, it hurt so much but he wouldn't stop! He just kept forcing that stupid vial down my throat and telling me im such a good friend for helping him even though he knew i didnt want to!” Dream’s fingers dug into Nightmare’s clothing, clutching onto him like a lifeline “And… and i believed him too. For so long… i thought even if it hurt it was worth it to help my friend but then Blue found out and he helped… he told me that what he was doing wasn't good and that he wasn’t my friend if he was doing this to me…”

Nightmare cradled his Brother close to his chest as his mind whirled from this new information. Vials and fake friendship, huh? Nightmare’s singular cyan eye darkened as he finally figured out who his brother was talking about.

Picking Dream up, he carried his fragile brother to the bathroom, setting him down on the edge of the tub and pulling out a med kit. “ **Is it alright if i clean your wounds, Dream? I may need to touch places you won't like though…** ”

Dream shivered but nodded, putting his trust in Nightmare to not hurt him further. Pulling out an alcohol swab, Nightmare began to disinfect the small cuts that littered his brothers body. The injuries got worse the further down he went and Nightmare could Tell it was taking all of Dreams self restraint to not run away right now.

Looking up at Dream, Nightmare made a decision “ **Do you want to do the rest? I understand if you don't want anybody else touching down there but the wounds need to be cleaned or you will get an infection** ”

Dream relaxed a bit and gave Nightmare a grateful smile, taking the cleaning supplies and tending to his lower injuries himself. Nightmare turned around out of respect for his brother's modesty.

A tap on his shoulder signaled that Dream was finished and Nightmare turned back around to see that his brother had allowed his ecto to dissipate. Nodding, He helped the smaller walk back over to the bed and lay down. Dream was still exhausted, it seemed.

“Brother… Do you think you could bring Blue here…? I just… you all have been so nice to me but i need someone i know with all my soul wont hurt me here”

Nightmare pretended that that comment didn't hurt- as it was kinda expected. He did trap Dream in stone for 500 years so he kinda deserved that. 

“ **Do you have his number? None of us have his number- well Error might but he isn't here right now, and Dust is… somewhere. I don't actually know where he is** ”

Those were the only two in his makeshift family who had a positive connection with one of the star sanses, and he couldn't be bothered to go searching for them at the moment.

Dream gave a quiet laugh and nodded, grabbing his phone from the night stand and unlocking it for Nightmare, pulling up his contacts and clicking on Blue’s name he handed the phone to Nightmare.

“I’m gonna… take a nap. Wake me when he gets here, okay?” Dream asked, yawning tiredly. Nightmare nodded and leaned down, Nuzzling Dream affectionately before quickly leaving the room.

Dream smiled softly and layed down. That was something Nightmare hadn't done to him since they were small. It was nice to feel the gesture of love again. Eyes slipping closed, Dream fell into a dream free sleep.

\-----

Looking at the picture of the smiling swap sans, Nightmare hummed and clicked call. Putting the phone to his ‘ear’, Nightmare waited for Blue to answer

“ _ Dream! Are you okay!? Where are you!?” _

Blue’s panicked voice said after a few rings and Nightmare pushed down the urge to chuckle

“ **Wrong twin little Blue. Dream is fine though- he’s resting in one of the spare rooms in my castle. He asked me to call you and get you here- he needs someone he knows for a fact wont hurt him.** ”

Blue got awfully quiet when Nightmare had began to speak, but at the mention that Dream was safe and needed him, he seemed to grow almost determined

“ _ Open a portal for me and i’ll be there as soon as i can. I’ll just need to pack a few things- However… If this is a trick and Dream is hurt i  _ **_will_ ** _ make you regret it _ ”

The line went dead after that, Blue having hung up. Nightmare felt a shiver run up his spine- something told him that Blue would make good on his threat. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Nightmare got to work on getting another guest room set up. Blue would get the room right across from Dreams- Hopefully that would dull that smaller sanses rage. He doubted it though.

Leaving the now prepared room, Nightmare made his way down to the living room, where his gang hung out the most. He needed to tell them that Blue was coming.

Entering the room, Nightmare spotted Cross, Killer, and Horror. Just like he thought, Error and Dust were nowhere to be seen. He knew where Error was (The anti-void), but Dust being missing was… concerning. Though this isn't the first time he’s disappeared, it was definitely not the best timing for him to do so.

All eyes turned to him when he entered and Nightmare cleared his nonexistent throat “ **Blue is going to be staying with us for awhile. Dream wanted him here and i’m not inclined to deny him at the moment. Any objections?** ”

Even if there weren't anything he could do about it now. Blue was coming and that’s final. The three shared a look before shaking their heads. “No objections, Boss!” Killer said, smiling.

Nodding, Nightmare opened a portal to Underswap and walked through. It wasnt easy coming here normally due to the overwhelming positivity, but Blue’s rage was acting as quite the good beacon for his portals.

Following the turmoil emotions, Nightmare quickly arrived at the swap skeletons home. Knocking on the door politely, Nightmare heard a crashing sound from inside and a string of curses before Blue opened the door.

Blue had definitely seen better days, as large dark bags sat under the skeletons sockets. He looked like he hadn't slept in days- probably hadn’t. Blue tossed a full duffel bag over his shoulder and motioned for NIghtmare to open a portal. 

“Take me to him”

When the portal opened, Blue stepped through first. He had opened the portal directly into Dreams room and when blue spotted his friend, he ran over to check on him. Closing the portal behind him, NIghtmare smiled softly as Dream was woken up to blue fussing over him.

Dream sat up in bed and carefully explained to blue that no, he wasn't hurt and that no, Nightmare nor his gang were going to hurt them. Blue seemed to relax at this reassurance and spoke with a joking tone

“That’s good. I was afraid i was going to have to stab them”

He said it so innocently that Nightmare almost thought he didn't hear him right- but judging from Dreams exasperated look this must have been something blue had actually done

“Please don't stab anyone while you're here blue. I mean it” Dream said in a stern voice, Making Blue smiled sheepishly and shrug. Seemed he wasn't making any promises not to do so.

Turning back to Nightmare, Dream smiled at his twin “Thank you for bringing him, Brother.”

Nightmare shrugged and gave Dream a soft smile “ **I want your healing to go as well as it can- and if that means you need blue here then i don't mind** ”

Dream brightened before turning back to talk with Blue. Deciding to leave them alone, Nightmare walked out of the room and back to his own. Dream had felt bad about taking Nightmare’s room and had demanded to be moved to a guest space when he realized who’s room he was in.

Nightmare tried to fight him but ultimately lost. He chuckled at the memory as he collapsed into his bed, falling onto his back with a huff. He crawled under his thick layers of blankets and closed his eye. He needed to sleep, no matter how much he didn't want to.

He’ll inform his gang of what he learned later- he didn't need them going into a murderous rage just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized half way through writing this that Dream was originally put in Nightmare's room and i was writing it as Dreams room so i had to fix that lol. But yeah- the bean was moved to a guest room and Blue is here to be that best supportive best friend!
> 
> Also- I'm pretty sure you all realize who it was that did this to Dream despite that fact i didn't name them. Ya'll are smart cookies after all.


	16. Little Secret (InkMare) Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continuation was requested by 'DeadFlamingUnicorn' Here on ao3! This was longer then i initially expected it to be, but i'm not complaining haha.

The first one to find out about their relationship was Error-Which wasn't all that surprising to the two. Error is Nightmare’s best friend, and Ink and Error had a tentative friendship going on. 

He found out when he went to go relax in Outertale and found the two cuddling on an asteroid. That was 3 months roughly after they started dating. The two pleaded with him to not say anything and Error actually agreed without a lot of fuss-Though he did enjoy dropping subtle hints around the others and somehow always managed to fluster them both.

Error had been tossed out many windows for these transgressions by Nightmare, but the glitch never seemed to learn. That or he just straight up didn’t give a fuck-Which was the more likely option.

The second person to find out was actually Blue. He cornered Ink after he came home late from a date with his secret boyfriend.

Blue crossed his arms and looked at Ink sternly. It was just the two of them in the house-Dream was out doing his job at that moment. Blue gave Ink a teasing Smirk

“So~ Who’s the lucky monster that's managed to win your Love Ink?”

Ink flushed rainbow and immediately began to stutter out denials, but it was no use. Blue had been watching him over the past months and had figured out Ink had gotten into a relationship pretty quickly.

“C’mon Ink! Who is it? Is it Error? Is that why you're hiding it from us?”

“What? No, it's not Error!” Ink denied, huffing as he crossed his arms. “It’s… Nightmare, actually”

Blue looked surprised, not having expected that answer “Huh… The king of darkness has a heart? That's good to know! I knew he had good in him!”

Blue had always been very resolute that all of the bad guys had good in them- And as it turned out, he was proven right by this. If Nightmare wasn't capable of good, then he wouldn't be with Ink.

Blue paused as a thought hit him however “Oh no… What about Dream? He’s still so sure that his brother is evil and needs to be fixed…”

Dream had gotten less vocal about that over the years, but you could tell by the way he tensed up whenever Nightmare was mentioned that he still thought that. Ink sighed and rubbed at the back of his skull, an unsure look on his face.

“I don't know actually. We were honestly planning on keeping it a secret for as long as possible. You and Error are the only ones who actually know about this”

Blue grinned, seemingly happy that he was one of the first to find out about this. Ink smiled at his friends happiness, glad that Blue was so accepting of his relationship, glad that he didn't have to fight his friend or reason with him- unlike how he would probably have to do with Dream. Dream was pretty stubborn after all.

“I’ll keep your secret then, Ink! I won’t tell a soul!” Blue promised, doing a soldier salute as he grinned goofily, Hopping off to the kitchen, probably to make more taco’s.

Ink shook his head fondly and pulled out his phone, pulling up his contacts and finding his Boyfriends number easily. Texting Nightmare, Ink informed him of Blue finding out about them. Night didn’t seem mad however, which Ink was grateful for. Blue was the least of their worries however.

Dream was going to be a problem, no matter how they approached this. Dream was so sure of his thoughts and he was too stubborn to be reasoned with and Ink feared he may lose Dream as a friend because of this. He didn't want to be forced to choose between his Boyfriend and his best friend-That was a choice he knew he could do, but would really rather not.

He’d pick Nightmare over Dream in this, he just hoped he didn’t have to.

\----

Things were quiet for another month after that. Ink and Nightmare continued to meet up in secret, with Error and Blue now helping to covor for the two. Cuddling quietly on a picnic blanket, Ink looked out at the lake in front of the silently-He seemed to be lost deep in thought, which Nightmare was quick to take note of.

“ **What’s on your mind, Inky?** ” Nightmare asked, moving so that he was properly facing Ink now. The artist just sighed and leaned into Nightmare’s warmth tiredly

“I’m just… sick of the fighting is all. I don’t like having to hide this from everyone. Blue and Error were both so accepting, why wouldn't everyone else be?”

Nightmare hummed, having thought that that might be what this was about. “ **My boys can be a little quick to judge, but the only one out of them i can see being bothered by us is Cross- He still holds a grudge against you for being unable to bring his world back** ”

Ink huffed and crossed his arms “The only way i’d be able to bring them back is if they were soulless- Souls are the one thing i cant create and he knows this”

If he had the ability to create souls he would have made one for himself a long time ago. Nightmare hummed and wrapped his arms around Ink’s waist, pulling the artist into his chest and resting his head on Ink’s shoulder.

“ **I’m sure he’ll get over it eventually. Grief makes us do stupid things after all** ”

Ink knew that. He’d seen the way Dream got when his sadness and grief overcame him. The amount of times Ink had awkwardly had to comfort his friend until he cried himself to sleep. 

“ **If you’d like Ink, we could come out and tell the others? It’s just a matter of if you are ready for the drawbacks. We’ve been avoiding coming out because we didn’t want to risk your friendship with Dream after all** ”

Ink mulled the offer over in his head. He was tired of sneaking around and hiding. He was tired of keeping secrets from his best friend, and he knew Nightmare was probably tired of it too. Ink sighed and stood up, turning to face Nightmare with a grin

“Let’s go face the music then. Shall we?”

Nightmare chuckled and stood up, grabbing a hold of Ink gently and teleporting the two of them to his Castle. “ **We’ll do my gang first** ”

Nodding, Ink followed Nightmare through the castle’s winding hallways and too the living room, where the two could hear shouting coming from.

Stopping in the doorway, Ink pushed down the urge to laugh at the sight. Dust and Killer were wrestling on the ground, shouting insults and profanity’s at each other while a game over screen flashed on the t.v. Cross and Horror were both sitting off to the side, smirking and recording the fight. Ink even spotted Error hanging on the roof on his hammock, watching from above.

“ **Alright that’s enough you two. We have a guest** ”

At Nightmare’s voice, Dust and Killer quickly separated and stood at attention. All 4 of them seemed to be confused at the sight of Ink, while Error was just quietly chuckling to himself from above.

“Uh- Boss…? What’s Ink doing here? Isn’t he our enemy?”

Killer spoke up, being the only one brave enough to speak out of turn. None of them were scared of Nightmare, they just didn't speak out of respect for him.

Nightmare chuckled, making the tenseness vanish from the four skeletons. Laughter was always a good thing.  **“Ink is actually no longer our enemy. Hasn’t been for a few months now, we were just keeping things on the down low.** ”

That only seemed to confuse them even more, and Ink couldn't keep in his quiet chuckles anymore. “I think you’ve just made them terribly confused, Moon”

The group of four thought for sure Ink would be smacked for the cutesy nickname, but instead were surprised to see Nightmare smile and roll his eyes.

“ **Everyone, Ink is my mate. That’s why he is no longer our enemy** ”

The gobsmacked looks of the others seemed to be too much for Error, as he broke out into uproarious laughter and teleported down. “ **D1d y0u all ser1ously n0t n0t1ce? It was s0 0bv1ous!** ”

Error continued to laugh, making Nightmare roll his eyes and smack the glitching skeleton upside the head with a tentacle “ **Not everyone is as observant as you Error** ”

Finally seeming to find their voices, the group started shouting and cheering. Nightmare chuckled at his boy's antics and watched warily as Cross walked up to them. The soldier seemed nervous.

“I uh… would like to apologize to you Ink. it… wasn't right for me to get upset at you over the fact you can't bring my world back.”

Ink sheepishly laughed and rubbed the back of his skull, waving off Cross’s apology “It’s okay, C! You were grieving and stuff so…”

Ink tried to express that the apology was accepted, and luckily Cross seemed to get the message. Cross smiled and thanked him before walking off to start excitedly talking to Horror.

Seeing how happy his gang was for them, Nightmare smiled softly and pulled Ink closer to his side, wrapping his arm around the artist’s waist. “ **Told you they would take it well** ”

Ink laughed “That you did- But we still have one more person to go. Think your up for it?”

Nightmare chuckled and nodded. Pulling broomie off his back, Ink created a portal on the wall to his and the stars shared home, Pulling Nightmare through with him when he jumped in with a splash.

Appearing in the entrance way, The two heard something shatter in the kitchen and Ink winced “Think Dream just sensed you…”

Dream ran into the entrance area, stopping to stare at them wide eyed while a panicked Blue followed behind “Dream! Why are you run- Oh…”

Blue trailed off as he spotted them, awkwardly waving while Dream seemed caught between the urge to summon his bow or question them. The latter seemed to win out as Dream crossed his arms and looked at them expectantly

“Ink, Why, pray tell, is my brother standing in the entrance to our home?”

Ink laughed nervously and shuffled in place awkwardly “Well you see Dream… He isn't our enemy anymore! And neither are Error or the rest of the gang!”

Dream seemed even more confused now, as he cautiously looked from Ink to Nightmare and back again. “Not that I'm not happy but… Why?”

The question was directed at Nightmare “ **You see, dear brother, Me and Ink are on rather** **_friendly_ ** **terms with each other now** ”

Dream watched as his twin pulled his best friend into his chest and nuzzled him affectionately. It clicked in the positive guardians head that his best friend was dating his brother. 

“You two are dating!?”

The two waited for the inevitable anger, but Dream just smiled and started cheering- making both Ink and Nightmare confused “Wait- you aren't mad?”

Dream shook his head and smiled brightly “Stars no! I’m ecstatic! I’ve… Been watching the way you interact with people Brother, specifically you and your gang, and I came to the realization that… well i’ve never seen you as happy as you are when you’re with them”

Nightmare’s eye widened as he looked at his twin, who was looking at him with so much love and acceptance. Nightmare’s soul squeezed painfully

“ **We thought for sure you weren't going to accept it… i guess i’m glad we were wrong** ”

Ink smiled and leaned into Nightmare, offering his boyfriend the silent comfort he knew he needed. Dream smiled at the two softly

“I was wrong, before. No matter which form you take, you will always be my brother- and as long as you're happy… Well who am i to deny you that?”

Blue cheered and pulled Dream into a hug, walking over and pulling Ink into the hug as well, stealing him from Nightmare’s hold. “Yay! I’m glad this went well- i was scared you guys were gonna start fighting!”

Ink and Dream chuckled at their friends' antics and returned the hug, Ink grinning mischievously and using his magic to Pull Nightmare into the hug as well. Nightmare yelped as he was pulled forward, but chuckled when he realized it was Ink’s doing.

Afterwards Blue forced them all to sit down and watch a movie together, claiming it was good sibling bonding time for Dream and Nightmare- since the two had a lot of catching up to do.

Ink was just happy he didn’t have to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr if anyone would like to go chat with me on there! I actually posted one of the chapters from here over there, but i probably wont do that again since my chapters tend to exceed the word limit on tumblr hah. 
> 
> But yeah! I'm on there too if anyone wants to contact me! I accept requests from there too!


	17. Friends with benefits (HorrorDust) ((SMUT))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second time writing smut! I definitely think i've improved haha!

Horror whined pitifully, burying his face into the pillow below him. He was in his bedroom at the Castle, and he honestly wished he was anywhere else right now. Everything was so hot, and he knew his magic was attempting to form his body, but wouldn't be able to. He would need someone else's help for that, and considering he didn't want to let anyone see him like this? He would have to suffer on his own.

It seemed he wasn't going to get this wish of his however, as a knock sounded against his door. 

"Horror…? Are you in there?"

That was Dust's voice. Horror felt his body shiver at the sound. He curled into himself and let out another whine as the heat in his body grew, becoming much more unbearable.

Hearing the door open and shut, Horror heard Dust take in a shaky breath as his heatscent hit him full force.

Dust looked at Horror's form on the bed, bones completely on display. The scent in the room was intoxicating, and Dust felt his form filling out against his will

"Horror… do… you want help?"

Dust knew how unbearable heats could be alone, and knew Horror would suffer more from his inability to summon his body alone. He didn't want that for his friend.

Horror moved so that he could look at Dust properly. Seeing the noticeable tent in his friends shorts, Horror flushed and looked away.

"I… some help… Would be nice…"

Horror jumped when he realised Dust was on top of him now, looking down at him lustfully.

Horror moved so that he was laying on his back, shivering when Dust ran his phalanges down and over his sensitive ribs.

"You're so beautiful, Horror"

Dust murmured, leaning down and capturing Horror's mouth with a kiss. Horror felt a spark of magic shoot through him and could feel his ecto finally snap into place.

Dust leaned back and admired the purple and red ecto, hands tracing along it and coming up to cup Horror's breasts.

Horror gasped as they were squeezed, letting out a small moan. Dust chuckled, giving the soft mounds one last squeeze before releasing them to shrug off his jacket and shirt.

Horror watched Dust's movements carefully, following the others hands as they snaked down his body and grabbed the waistband of his shorts.

Dust grinned teasingly and pulled them down slowly, letting his shorts slip off his body and expose his cock.

Horror blushed red at the sight of it, feeling himself drip and walls clench around nothing.

Dust grinned at the look and allowed one of his hands to slip down and rub along Horror's folds, making the other gasp and moan.

"You like what you see~?"

Horror nodded shyly, back arching as he moaned when Dust inserted one digit into him. Dust could feel Horror clenching around him and chuckled

"You're so wet… i might not need to even prep you too much"

Horror would have responded, but was cut off by another moan leaving him as Dust inserted a second digit and began to scissor him

"F-Fuck, Dust!"

Horror could feel the pleasure coursing through him as he practically screamed Dust's name. His partner chuckled and removed his fingers with a wet squelch. Horror whined as his walls clenched around nothing once more.

Dust chuckled and moved forward, teasingly rubbing his cock along Horror's folds. Horror glared up at Dust and whined

"Stop teasing, please Dust~!"

Dust chuckled and moved down, his head catching on Horror's dripping entrance, making them both gasp.

"As you wish"

Dust mumbled, plunging into Horror all the way to the hilt. Horror gasped and screamed in pleasure, toes curling and back arching off the bed.

"Fuck, DUST!"

Dust grinned and began to pound into Horror, immediately setting a fast and brutal pace that had Horror's head clouding with ecstasy.

Dust lifted Horror's leg over his shoulder for better access and leaned forward, hand coming down to squeeze and fondly Horror's breasts once more.

Horror moaned loudly, face flushed. The sensations were all so overwhelming on his sensitive body. They felt so good.

Dust watched Horror carefully, wanting to make sure that he didn't accidentally hurt him. He would never be able to forgive himself if be hurt Horror.

"Dust… Fuck Dust i'm gonna cum!"

Dust grinned and pulled out, much to Horror's confusion. Leaning down, Dust wrapped his arms around Horror and flipped them.

Horror squeaked as he was suddenly on top of Dust, straddling him. Dust grinned and trailed his hands down Horror's sides, along his curves and stopping at his waist.

Getting the idea, Horror grabbed Dust's cock and positioned it, dropping down onto Dust with a loud moan and beginning to bounce.

Dust moaned and pushed down the urge to buck his hips up in time with Horror, instead gripping Horror's hips tightly and helping him bounce.

Horror could feel himself very quickly reaching climax, and from the throbbing and swelling Horror could feel from Dust's cock, he was too.

Horror's bouncing became more erratic as he tried to force Dust's cock deeper inside of him. Dust seemed to let go of his inhibitions as he began to thrust in time with Horror's bouncing.

Horror felt something inside of him come undone and he clenched down on Dust, cumming with a loud moan.

"Dust~!"

Dust felt Horror clench down around him and suddenly he was cumming with a moan of his own.

Horror felt it as Dust's cum began to fill him, the purple liquid could be seen swirling around inside Horror's womb before Horror collapsed from fatigue.

Dust pulled out of Horror with a wet squelch, Curling around the smaller monster protectively.

The heat finally fading from his body, Horror curled into Dust's warmth and yawned

"Thank you for helping me, Dust"

He mumbled, making Dust smile. Ecto dissipating, Dust used his magic to pull the covers up and over them

"Rest, Horror. I'll be here when you wake up"

Dust soothed, getting a sleepy hum from Horror. Wrapped in each other's arms, The two fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I never actually linked my Tumblr in the last chapter abd im sorry for that! Here it is-  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lunar-tone
> 
> Let me know if the link doesnt work! Also, pleas dont be afraid to request things! I enjoy doing requests!


	18. Dreamscape ((Dreammare))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, THIS IS DREAMMARE. YES, I KNOW THEY ARE BROTHERS. NO, I DO NOT CARE!
> 
> They are fictional characters- just because i ship them doesn't mean i condone incest in real life. If you are bothered by this ship, then i ask you to kindly fuck off and not leave hate in the comments. Hate comments will be deleted.

Dream opened his eyes blarily, blinking rapidly in an attempt to get rid of the blurriness in his vision. Sitting up, Dream looked around the fuzzy landscape in curiosity. It took him a moment to realize he was in the Dreamscape.

Dream furrowed his brows in confusion. He very rarely ever used the Dreamscape- The last time he had purposefully sought it out was before his brother's corruption. Refusing to dwell on those memories, Dream stood up and began to wonder. There had to be a reason he was here after all- He just had to find it.

Dream wondered for what felt like an hour, but was probably only a few minutes. Time flowed weirdly in the Dreamscape after all.

The area around the positive guardian was beginning to darken, going from soft blues and yellows to dark blues, purples, and black. Dream frowned- Normally he couldn’t enter Nightmare’s half of the Dreamscape. His brother always had a barrier up, but there was no barrier now.

Taking cautious steps into the darker area, Dream headed towards the center. If his brother was in here, that was probably where he was. As Dream got closer, he began to hear crying. At First he thought it was someone’s Nightmare he was hearing, until he reached the center and saw his brother curled into a ball, cyan and purple tears streaming from his singular eye socket.

“Brother…?” Dream called out tentatively, making Nightmare snap his head in his direction to look at him. The darker twin looked like an absolute mess. His tendrils were gone, nowhere to be seen and the goop that normally so heavily coated him seemed to be extremely thin in some areas. Dream could even see the dip into his brother's hidden eye socket.

“ **What are you doing here!? How did you get in here!?** ” Nightmare snapped at Dream, glaring as best he could- though it wasn't very threatening and didn’t seem to have its usual bite behind it.

“There was no barrier between our two area’s.” Dream looked at his twin in thinly veiled concern “Brother… you’re crying. Do… you want to talk about it?” Dream offered, giving Nightmare a nervous smile. He didn’t believe the other would accept his help.

Nightmare wanted to scream no and shove Dream out of his area, but he didn’t have the strength and the yearning in his soul just wouldn’t go away. It had only gotten stronger since Dream had arrived.

Throwing his pride to the wind, Nightmare lunged at Dream and pulled him into a tight hug. Dream yelped at the sudden extra weight, falling to the ground with Nightmare sobbing into his chest. Dreams eyes were wide before softening as he carefully enveloped his brother in a hug.

“Shhh, It’s okay Nighty… I’m here” Dream murmured, The old nickname slipping from his mouth easily. Nightmare froze at the name, before even more tears fell and he gripped Dream tightly.

Rubbing a soothing hand along the back of his Brothers skull, Dream hummed a lullaby from their shared childhood under his breath. The song had the intended effect, as slowly Nightmare began to relax.

“Talk to me Nightmare, please…” Dream said, practically begging. Nightmare sniffled and looked up at Dream with a half cyan, half purple eye. Dream hid his surprise at the dual colouring well.

“ **I… I’m so Sorry Dream.** ” Nightmare got out, squeezing his eye shut as the goop slowly began to disappear from his body, leaving behind scarred white bones. “ **I’m so sorry for hurting you… i never wanted to hurt you but i was just so angry… so full of hatred that i couldn't tell friend from foe anymore…** ”

Dream hushed Nightmare as he gently cupped his twins face, which was only half goop now. For the first time in a long time, Nightmare saw through both his eyes. “You don't have to apologise Nightmare… I should have been a better brother to you. I should have noticed something was wrong. I should have done something instead of waiting. I put you through a lot of pain, but never have I ever blamed what happened on you okay?”

Dream said sternly. More tears slipped down Nightmare’s face as all the goop finally melted away, Leaving Nightmare in his passive form for the first time in centuries. “I… I…” Nightmare choked, leaning forward and burying his face in Dream's chest, sobbing uncontrollably and no longer able to speak properly.

Dream smiled softly and simply cradled his brother to his chest, planting small kisses along the top of his skull soothingly. “It’s okay NIghty… I”m never leaving you alone again, okay? I’ll be with you forever”

Nightmare nodded against Dream, sobs slowly beginning to stop as Dream used his aura to calm the other down. Nightmare smiled gratefully “Okay… promise me then. Promise me you wont leave me alone again!”

Nightmare demanded, hands grabbing the edges of Dreams cape and turning into Fists. He looked up at Dream with fuzzy purple eye Lights and Dream felt his soul squeeze in his chest.

Planting his forehead against Nightmare’s, Dream smiled “I promise Nightmare, i will never leave you alone again.” Nightmare leaned forward even more and closed the distance between them, kissing Dream fiercely and using his magic to seal the promise- a special ability the two of them had to make sure they would keep their promises and deals.

Dream was surprised by the kiss, and almost pushed Nightmare away when the feeling of rightness came from his soul and he melted into it. One hand cupping Nightmare’s cheek while the other slid around the smallers waist, Dream dominated the kiss easily.

Summoning his tongue, Dream smirked into the kiss and licked at Nightmare’s teeth, a silent request for entrance. Nightmare seemed nervous, but opened his mouth. Dream’s tongue darted into his twins mouth and tangled with Nightmare’s own, eliciting a small moan from him.

Pulling back in order to breathe, The twins looked at each other with twin looks of love. Dream chuckled “Didn’t expect you to be so bold brother~” He teased, smirking as Nightmare flushed purple and buried his head in Dreams chest again, whining.

Dream summoned some blankets and pillows for them to lay on and leaned backwards, pulling his brother down with him and curling around the smaller protectively. “You’re probably tired brother. Sleep, i’ll be here when you wake up”

Nightmare nodded tiredly, only now realizing how exhausted he was, and rested his head near Dreams chest, falling asleep listening to the steady thrum of his twins soul.

Planting a small kiss to the crown of his brother's skull, Dream closed his own eyes and fell asleep. He hadn't fallen asleep this easily in centuries. In their chests, the twins souls pulsed and began to fix the damaged connection between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this chapter everyone. Writers block is annoying as fuck and this isnt even as long as i would have liked it to be, but oh well.
> 
> Also! I did this ship because it won the poll i put up on Amino! So hooray for that!
> 
> Also please dont be afraid to leave requests- i love writing requests!


	19. Surprise Revelations ((DestructiveDeath))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely one shot was requested by 'SpectrumSparkle' Here on ao3! I apologize for the long wait- but writers block is annoying, hopefully it doesnt come back for a while haha!

Error groaned as he leaned over the toilet, having just finished pucking his non existent guts out. Reaper was behind him, rubbing soothing circles into his back to help with the discomfort. He didn’t understand why for the past week this has been happening. For the past week, every day at 8 am exactly, Error would run to the bathroom and puke for about 5-10 minutes.

“Maybe we should take you to see Sci…?” Reaper spoke, looking at Error in concern. The glitch groaned in response, but nodded. “ **Pr0bab1y sh0u1d. I d0n’t fee1 sick but s0mething is definite1y wr0ng…** ”

Nodding, Reaper stood and went to call his brother to watch Goth while they were out. Now alone in the bathroom, Error pushed himself to his feet and stumbled back into his bedroom. Getting dressed was annoying, as the nauseous feeling refused to go away for a little while more.

Finally dressed in his usual outfit, Error waited patiently for Reaper to come back and open the portal to Sci’s universe. He didn’t trust his magic to hold a steady portal right now- He could barely even form his strings at the moment.

Once Reaper reappeared, The god leaned down and gave Error and comforting kiss to the top of his skull. “My brother agreed to watch Gothy for us. Now let's get you to Sci, hm?”

Using Reaper for support, Error walked through the portal that Reaper had summoned, landing in the middle of the main area of Sci’s lab. Said skeleton could be seen typing away on a computer in the corner.

Hearing the portal open and close, Sci spun around to greet them with a polite smile “Hello Reaper, Error! What can i do for you today?”

Hugging Error to his side protectively, Reaper spoke “Error has been getting sick a lot in the mornings this past week. We wanted you to run a check up on him”

Humming, Sci shrugged “Sure, i can do that. You know where the med rooms are, so go get comfy in one of them and i’ll be with you in a moment”

Sci had a knowing look on his face that made Error uneasy. There was no way he could know what was wrong before checking him, right? Error shook his thoughts away and let himself be guided into the first med room, accepting Reapers help and sitting on the bed. 

The room smelled of antiseptic and the bed was horribly stiff and Error really just wanted to leave. He wanted his bed at home, which was comfy and soft and felt like sleeping on a cloud- But he also wanted to know what was happening to him, so he put up with the uncomfortable room for the time being.

Sci entered the room with a general check up kit, and a few things Error had never seen him use before. Seeing the glitch eyeing the items warily, Sci chuckled “Ah, I have an idea about what's wrong with you Error and these items will help me know better, okay? Don’t worry they wont hurt or anything”

Huffing, Error crossed his arms and looked away. He didn’t feel like talking, because he felt that if he opened his mouth he’d either puke or say something rude and then Sci would refuse to help them- Both of which Error would much rather avoid.

Sci did test after test, and everytime he looked at the results his smile seemed to grow. It unnerved both Error and Reaper-They’ve never seen Sci smile like this before. The scientist seemed so excited.

Looking at Error, Sci smirked “I need you to summon your soul Error. What’s… ‘afflicting’ you is there”

Error shared a panicked look with Reaper. Problems with the soul were rare and more often than not deadly-and Error really wasn’t ready to die yet thank you very much! “ **Sci, what is wr0ng with me? Why can’t y0u just te11 us!?** ”

Error demanded, Glaring at Sci who only chuckled in response “I think you’ll like what you see actually. Just summon your soul Error- It’s nothing bad i promise you”

Huffing, Error grumbled into his scarf as he did as he was told, Summoning the black, glitching soul shard that acted as his soul. Error didn’t see it at first, but Reaper sure did.

Nestled inside of the soul Shard, Reaper could see and feel a small souling growing. Now that he was actively searching for the feeling, he could feel the tiny connection between him and souling, the souling needing to draw on his magic more than it normally would need to as Error only had part of a soul. It was the same as wehn Geno was pregnant with Goth.

“Error, Love…” Reaper whispered, and knew Error had saw the souling too now as his lovers eyes widened in surprise.

Error pulled his soul close to his chest and face, looking at it carefully as he watched the oh so tiny souling thrum happily. Sci chuckled at their reactions, a soft smile on his face “Congratulations you two, you’re going to have a baby!”

Error didn’t even realise he had started crying until Reaper pulled him into a hug, saying how happy he was, and how excited goth would be to be a big brother. Error felt Reaper cup his face gently and wipe away his tears, looking at him in concern. “Are you not happy, Love…?”

Error panicked and shook his head “ **N-N0! I’m happy i just… d0n’t kn0w if i’m ready.** ” Error looked sadly. There was no way he was going to terminate the baby, but he didn’t know the first thing about caring for a baby. Hell the only experience he had with children in general was Goth!

“That’s alright, because even if you aren't ready i’ll be here to help? I mean- i did take care of gothy when he was a babe after all” Reaper said, Chuckling.

Error shook his head fondly and smiled, letting his soul, and the souling, float back into his chest where they would be safe. Error reached up and wrapped his arms around Reaper, hugging the god close

“ **We’re g0nna be parents Reaper….** ” the ‘To our own child’ was left unsaid. Error considered Goth his kid of course, but he wasn't biologically Error’s. To have a child that he could call his biologically… made Error incredibly happy, and incredibly nervous.

Sci coughed off to the side, letting the couple know that he was still there. He smiled at them as they turned to look at him with a glare. He ruined the moment. “What? Don't wanna know how far along you are?”

At the mention of finding out how far along he was, Error sat up straighter, looking at Sci expectantly “ **I d0n’t kn0w ab0ut this numbsku11, but i w0u1d 1ike t0 kn0w** ” 

Reaper playfully huffed and crossed his arms at being called a numbskull, while Sci chuckled again “You’re about 7 weeks in, roughly. In about two months the souling should be strong enough to leave Errors soul and migrate down to his stomach area, where it will then begin to form its Body. Around then i’ll also be able to tell you the gender, if you want”

Error didn’t really care about learning the gender of his child personally-He’d love them regardless- But knowing when the souling would leave his soul and start forming a body of its own was good to know. If Sci hadn't said anything he probably would have panicked-He doesn't really know anything about pregnancies after all.

“ **Wi11 the fact that my s0ul is just a shard affect the baby?** ” Error asked, concern clear in his glitching voice.

“Hmm… Not really. The baby will just need to draw on more magic from the other parent then normal, but other then that it shouldn't affect the souling at all”

Error gave a quiet sigh of relief at that, making reaper chuckle “I could have told you that Love. Geno’s soul was only a shard too- He had the same concerns you do now”

Reapers smile turned sadly fond as he thought about Geno. Error let him have his moment, he knew what any mention of Geno did to him.

Sci hummed “Anyway, if thats all you needed ill be going back to my work now. Come back if you have questions or something happens”

Sci waved goodbye to them and went back to the main part of the lab to continue whatever it was he had been working on before they arrived. 

Reaper leaned his forehead against Error’s, smiling at the glitch warmly “Let’s go home, hmm? We can tell my brother and Goth the good news”

Error smiled and nodded, giving Reaper a quick kiss before standing up. He didn’t feel nearly as nauseous now then when they first arrived “ **Yeah, 1et’s g0 te11 them** ”

Reaper opened the portal to the living room of their home in reapertale, the two of them stepping through and immediately being hugged by Goth “Error! Dad! Welcome home!”

“Brother! You’re back! Did everything go well?” Reaper’s brother, Shini said. Reaper chuckled and scooped Goth up into his arms.

“Yup! Everything went well- actually, we have something we wanted to tell you two” Shini walked over and took a seat on the couch. Setting Goth down beside his uncle, Reaper and Error stood in front of the two.

“Bro, Gothy… Me and Error are having a baby!” Reaper said, throwing his arms around Error happily and nuzzling the glitch affectionately. 

Shini gasped excitedly while Goth squealed “I’m gonna be big brother!?” Goth asked, jumping off the couch and bouncing excitedly in front of the couple. Error laughed and nodded, patting Goth on the head “ **Yeah… you’re g0nna be a big br0ther g0thy** ”

Goth jumped up and down happily, shouting his excitement throughout the house as he declared all the things he would do with his new little sibling. Error and Reaper shared a fond look as they watched the child run around. 

Shini left not long after, congratulating them and all but demanding to be kept updated on Error’s pregnancy. The rest of the day passed in a blur to Error. Nothing else out of the ordinary happened, but everything seemed so new and unfamiliar now that it wasn't just his life in his hands.

However, that Night as he and Reaper crawled into bed, the two searched for the connection that tied them to their baby and listened to it, using the connection to hear the small little thrums of life that signaled the baby was alive and healthy. They fell asleep listening to it, content and happy smiles on the expecting couples faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was actually super fun to write-i just adore this pairing. Like, the two fit so well together! Anyway, requests are open so dont be afraid to request stuff! Also even just leaving normal comments encourages me to write more! So if you wanna see more chapters, just comment!


	20. Starry Love (ErrInk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This lovely pairing was requested by 'Elocin_MalfoyPotter'! Hope you enjoyed! It's a bit shorter then i would have liked, but it's tooth rotting fluff so i hope that makes up for it hehe!

Error looked out into the open space of outertale, a rare content smile on his face. He hadn’t had a chance to come out here in a few weeks and he had missed the calm this place always managed to bring to him.

The sound of a portal opening had Error turning to see Ink smiling at him happily. The artist took a seat beside Error “Heya Error. Haven’t seen ya here in awhile”

Error grunted ” **The gang has been keeping me busy. They’re all children, 1 swear** ”

Error had a fond look on his face that made Ink smile. Ink loved it when Error smiled like that- It was such a rare sight. It always made Ink feel like he was right to make that truce with the destroyer.

Feeling Ink’s eyes on him, Error raised a bone brow and smirked “ **L1ke what y0u see, Squ1d?** ”

Ink flushed rainbow, but had a teasing smirk of his own on his face. “I always like seeing you, Glitchy~”

Ink got the reacting he was looking for as Error flushed. Ink loved Error’s blush- It was blue with small yellow dots, making it look like a mini galaxy on the Destroyer’s face. It never failed to fill Ink’s non-existent soul with Love.

Error huffed and looked away, grumbling. Ink knew he was pouting too, As Error had pulled his scarf up and over his face. He laughed “You’re so easy to tease”

“ **N0t my fault. N0b0dy 0ther than y0u has ever fl1rted w1th me bef0re** ” Error mumbled, shooting Ink a disgruntled look.

Ink tilted his head, a surprised look on his face “Really? I woulda thought some of the gang woulda flirted with you before. I heard Killer’s a major flirt”

Error shrugged “ **N0pe. N0ne 0f them have. 1 th1nk k1ller th1nks 1’ll t1e h1m up 1n my str1ngs 1f he tr1es t0- Wh1ch 1s fa1r. 1 pr0bably w0uld** ”

“Then why haven't you tied me up, hmm?” Ink tilted his head to the side curious. Error paused, unsure on what to say.

“ **1… d0n’t kn0w. Guess y0u’re spec1al squ1d** ”

Ink beamed and gave a small cheer, Eyes changing shape rapidly. Error rolled his eyes at Ink’s antics, a hidden smile on his face as he turned to look at the stars again.

Ink followed Error’s eyes to the stars and began to search for something. Error saw Ink’s concentrated look and looked at the artist in curiosity. Ink grinned and triumph and pointed at something in the sky

“There! That’s the aries constellation, right?”

Error turned to where Ink was pointing and looked up at the stars and sure enough- Ink was actually correct. Error hummed “ **Yup. Surp1sed that y0u kn0w that. D1dn’t th1nk y0u were 1nt0 stars, 1nk** ”

Ink shrugged and began to swing his feet back and forth over the edge. “I’m not, but… Aries is your zodiac sign and i uh… Wanted to maybe impress you by pointing it out…”

Ink trailed off into a mumble at the end, a rainbow hue to his cheek bones. Error flushed a bit, smiling softly at Ink. He was surprised and honoured that he had went through all the trouble to try to impress  _ him  _ of all monsters.

“ **Y0u d0n’t have t0 try t0 1mpress me 1nk...** “

Ink shrugged, turning to look back at Error with one starry eye and one pink heart eye. “But i wanted too! Because… Because i  _ really  _ like you Error!”

Ink was a full blown rainbow now as he confessed, and Error almost crashed from the overwhelming feelings bursting from his soul. Surprise. Happiness. Love. Error took in a breath to calm down his glitches and bring him down from the verge of crashing.

Scooting closer to Ink, Error slowly reached out and carefully grabbed Ink’s hand. Ink watched with wide eyes as he looked back and forth from Their conjoined hands to error’s blushing face.

“ **1… l1ke y0u t00 1nk. Al0t. 1… 1 want t0 be w1th y0u. 1 want t0 see y0u sm1le… 1 want t0 make y0u laugh… 1… 1 want t0 sh0wer y0u 1n l0ve!** ”

Both Ink’s eyes were hearts now, the artist feeling tears well in the corner of his sockets from his overwhelming happiness. He almost reached for the blue vile to calm the happiness out of habit, but stopped himself and instead reached up and gently cupped Error’s face.

Error’s blush spread as he leaned into Ink’s hand, closing his eyes as he smiled. 

“I love you, Error”

Ink whispered, resting his head on Error’s own. Error’s eyes snapped open in surprise and he stared at Ink. The look of love in the artist’s eyes seemed to be enough for Error as he leaned forward and pressed their teeth together in their first kiss.

Ink was momentarily surprised, but pushed back against the glitch, returning the kiss eagerly. Ink’s other hand released Error’s own and wrapped around the glitch’s waist, pulling the darker skeleton toward him.

Pulling back from the kiss, Error gave a flushed smile “ **1 l0ve y0u t00 1nk** ” Error said, then promptly crashed. The emotions and touches were just too much for him.

Ink snorted as the dial tone sounded out, Error’s eyes flooded with error signs as a reboot bar appeared above the glitches head.

Moving himself so he was sitting cross legged, Ink moved Error so the glitch was laying down, head in Ink’s lap. The artist rubbed soothingly along Error’s skull as he waited patiently for Error to reboot. He knew it would probably take awhile though.

“You’re so cute… my precious ruru”

The stars above the new couple twinkled brightly as a shooting star went past above them, seeming to glow brighter than normal. Ink wished upon the star to let his love for Error to last forever. He never wanted to lose this feeling.

The star twinkled one last time before disappearing completely, and Ink felt like his wish had been heard.


	21. Soulless Surprises (PaintedDeath)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship was requested by "Emily" Here on Ao3! Hope you like it! It's got a slight bit of Angst at the beginning but i tried to make it as fluffy as possible- Just like you wantted! I hope i did okay ;-; 
> 
> PaintedDeath is the ship name for Reaper x Ink btw!

Ink floated in the doodle sphere, eyes changing shapes quickly to go along with his whirlwind of emotions.

Neither he nor Reaper had believed it to be possible. It  _ shouldn't _ be possible- Yet it was. The proof was floating in his ecto-belly, completely oblivious to the amount of confusion and shock it's simple existence was causing.

Ink had panicked when he saw the soulling, fleeing to the confines of the doodle sphere and probably worrying Reaper terribly.

Ink wrapped his arms around himself and waited for Error to arrive. The glitch was the only person Ink felt he could turn to about this. Error was pregnant too after all- So surely he would be able to help Ink?

Speak of the devil and he shall appear- Ink turned his head to the side as he heard the sound of a portal opening.

Error hopped through, landing on one of the nearby islands that littered the doodle sphere- Ink being the only one who could actually float in this place properly.

The portal snapped closed behind the glitch as Ink floated over, taking a seat beside Error properly.

" **What d1d y0u call me 0ut here f0r squ1d? Y0u sounded pan1cked 0ver the ph0ne** "

Error asked, glitchy voice laced with concern. Ink sighed and looked away, out into the abyss of AU's in front of them.

"I… I don't know how, because it should be impossible, but uh…"

Ink couldn't bring himself to admit it aloud to himself just yet and instead pulled his shirt up to show the soulling humming and floating happily in his fake stomach.

Error's eyes widened in surprise " **H0ly sh1t… y0u're pregnant?!** "

Ink nodded, letting his shirt cover the soulling once more. "I don't know how it's possible. I don't have a soul- it should be impossible for me to get pregnant!"

Ink groaned and fell backwards, glaring out above him “I don’t know what to do, Error! I’m happy, excited too yet… I'm also scared. How will me not having a soul affect them? Will they be deformed? Should i terminate them? What will Reaper think? I just…”

Ink trailed off and sat back up, Error immediately pulling the artist into a quick hug. “ **Talk w1th Reaper and e1ther sc1 0r l1fe. F1nd 0ut what w1ll happen.** ”

Error suggested. Ink gave a weak smile and nodded “Okay… Okay I’ll talk with Reaper and see about visiting Life.”

Ink took in a deep breath to help calm himself. He was stressing about this and that was bad, right? Stress was bad for soullings. “Thanks Error. Kinda… freaked out there didn’t i?”

Error snorted, rolling his eye lights playfully “ **That’s 0ne way t0 put 1t. G0 talk w1th y0ur b0yfr1end. Call me 1f y0u need anyth1ng, 0kay?** ”

Ink nodded, bidding Error goodbye as the glitch returned to Nightmare’s castle. Standing up, Ink made a portal and hopped through, appearing in the living room of his and Reaper’s home.

The god of death was pacing in the living room, but whipped around to face Ink when he heard his portal “Ink! I was so worried- where did you go!? Why did you run off? Are you hurt!?”

Reaper asked in quick succession, walking to Ink and pulled the artist into a tight hug, looking him over for injuries. Ink laughed sheepishly “I’m ok, Reaps. I just… panicked a bit this morning.”

Reaper looked like he wanted to ask, but let Ink continue talking as the artist guided them both over to the couch. Taking in a deep breath, Ink gave Reaper a shaky smile

“I’m pregnant”

Reaper froze, shock written over his whole face. “Wait- What? How? You don’t have a soul so i thought it wasn’t possible…”

Ink shrugged, lifting his shirt up to show Reaper the soulling thrumming with magic in his belly. Reaper gasped and leaned down, cupping the fake flesh tenderly as he looked at the tiny soul.

“Error said we should go talk to Life, make sure everything is okay. We… don’t know how my soullessness is going to affect them”

Reaper nodded, leaning back to look at Ink properly again That’s a good idea. Do you want to do that now or do you want to wait?”

Ink mumbled that he wanted to wait. He needed a bit more time to wrap his head around this properly. Reaper gave a soft smile and nodded, gently pulling Ink into his lap, laying Ink’s head against his chest so the artist could listen to the beat of his soul. It never failed to calm Ink down.

Ink leaned into Reaper and closed his eyes as he listened to the gentle beat of Reaper’s soul, smiling softly as he let out a small rumble in happiness. Reaper chuckled and placed a kiss to the crown of Ink’s head.

Ink curled into Reaper’s warmth. For a god of Death, Reaper was actually very warm. Unlike Ink- who didn’t have a soul to warm his own body. He was ice cold all the time.

Looking up at Reaper, Ink looked so scared “What if something happens Reaper…? We don’t know if this will even be possible again and I’m so scared…”

Reaper silenced Ink by planting a kiss on the artist’s mouth. Pulling back, Reaper smiled softly “I won’t let anything happen, okay? To you or our unborn child. We’ll go see Lady Life, we’ll get you checked out, and then when we come home i’m going to smother you in cuddles, alright?”

Ink giggled and nodded, whipping away the tiny tears that had started to gather in his sockets. The fact that Reaper cared enough about him to go this far never failed to make Ink cry happy tears, but Ink really didn’t want to cry right now

“You’re so sappy haha”

Reaper shrugged, a lazy smirk on his face “Yeah, but you love it when I’m sappy don’t deny it”

Ink laughed and nodded “Guilty as charged!”

Reaper chuckled and leaned down, Nuzzling Ink affectionately. Ink nuzzled right back, a soft purr like sound being emitted as he did so. In response to Ink’s purring, Reaper began to purr as well.

They stayed like that for over an hour, purring and cuddling. Ink nearly fell asleep a few times to the sound of Reaper’s soul, but managed not too.

Standing up and ignoring Reaper’s whine of protest, Ink spoke “We should go see Life now. I don’t want to postpone this.

Nodding, Reaper stood up and took Ink’s hand, holding it firmly as he teleported them to Life’s secret little cave.

The area they appeared in immediately started Dying, which attracted Life. Spotting the two of them, She gave a friendly smile “Reaper! Ink! What a surprise- What brings you both here?”

Ink fiddled with the edges of his sash, fingering his viles nervously. “You are… aware of my lack of a soul, right?”   
  
Life frowned, but nodded “Yes. Hard to forget- you are rather unique after all”

“Good. so uh… I always thought it was impossible for me to have children because of my lack of a soul but uh- I’m pregnant and we were hoping you could check me over? Make sure everything is okay?”

Life gasped in excitement, her eyes would have been stars in that moment if they were capable of changing shape. She walked over, her hands glowing green as she used her magic to check Ink over

“This is exciting! It’s been such a long time since a god has had a child!” Life let out a small giggle “The soulling seems to be fine. Your lack of a soul doesn’t seem to be affecting them. They are drawing on more magic from Reaper then is normal, but that may be to make up for the lack of ability to draw on your own magic naturally Ink”

Ink nodded, hands unconsciously coming up and wrapping around his stomach. “So they’re healthy? No problems…?”

Life shook her head, giving Ink a reassuring smile “No problems. They are a perfectly healthy soulling. Strong too- If the thrumming they’re doing is anything to go by.”

Ink let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Reaper wrapped an arm around Ink’s shoulders loosely “See- We had nothing to worry about. You and the baby are okay”

Ink nodded “Yeah… I’m glad. Thank you, Life”

Reaper smiled at Life, nodding at her “Yeah- Thanks Tori.”

Life smiled at the nickname as she waved off their thanks “It was no problem. Come back to see me if something happens, alright?”

The couple nodded and said their goodbyes to the goddess, Reaper teleporting the two of them back home. Ink noticed that Reaper had teleported to their bedroom. Before Ink could question the god, the artist squealed as he was picked up.

Reaper flopped down onto the bed with Ink in his arms, Wrapping his arms around Ink’s waist and burying his head into the back of Ink’s neck “I told you i was gonna smother you in cuddles when we got home”

Ink rolled his eyes, ignoring his faintly glowing cheeks “that you did. I almost forgot haha”

Reaper chuckled, placing butterfly kisses along Ink’s neck “You and that memory are gonna be the  _ death _ of me”

Ink snorted, trying to hold in his laughter “that was a horrible pun. You’re  _ killing  _ me here, Reaps”

Reaper chuckle, nuzzling Ink lovingly “That was a good one, Love”

Ink turned in Reaper’s hold so that he was now facing him. Ink gave Reaper a peck on the mouth before nuzzling into the others chest.

“Soo… What are we gonna name them?” Reaper asked. Ink looked up at him incredulously.

“Reaper. We literally just found out I'm pregnant. We don’t even know the gender and you want to talk names!?”

Reaper pouted “We can just go with a gender neutral name. We don’t need to know the gender to pick out a name”

Ink sighed and rolled his eyes fondly “Alright. Well then do you have any ideas? Because I’m too tired to think of one right now”

Reaper chuckled “I do actually! I’ve always been fond of the named ‘Atra’”

Ink hummed, tossing the name around in his head for a moment “that’s actually a really nice name. Atra… Alright. There name is Atra then”

Reaper grinned and looked down, placing a hand on Ink’s still flat stomach “Mommy and Daddy will take good care of you, Atra. We promise”

The soulling thrummed happily in response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm at 21 chapters already- this has gotten a lot more attention then i thought it would and I couldn't be happier! So thank you everyone, for leaving kudo's, comments, and even just reading my shitty work! It means the world to me!


	22. Forest Love (Dreammare) ((SMUT))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely smutshot was requested by the amazing 'Paranoic_Fallacies'! Hope you liked this~!

Dream stood in the forested clearing of an abandoned Undertale timeline. He was waiting for his brother. The two had been meeting up in secret for a little while now and it never failed to make Dream happy.

Dream felt him before he saw him- He could feel his brother’s aura from miles away after all if the other wasn’t suppressing it. Appearing in the clearing, Dream smiled at the goopy form of his twin.

“Hello Brother.” Dream said as he walked over, pulling Nightmare closer to him as he hugged him tightly. Nightmare wrapped his arms around Dream and happily returned the hug, Nuzzling his brother affectionately as he did so.

“ **Hello. I missed you** ” Nightmare stated, making Dream chuckle. Seems Nightmare didn’t want to dance around his worlds today.

“I missed you too. You seem upset, is everything alright?”

Nightmare shrugged as he pulled back, the two of them walking over to one of the tree’s and sitting down side by side. “ **The gang has been stressing me out lately, is all. They arn’t doing it on purpose of course but…** ”

Nightmare tailed off and Dream looked at him curiously “What is it they are doing that is upsetting you?”

Nightmare flushed and looked down, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his head on his knees. “ **Horror and Dust are together and Cross and Killer are together and they’re all doing couple things and… i guess i’m… sorta jealous?** ” Nightmare let out a hollow chuckle “ **Who would ever want to do things like that with me anyway** ”

Nightmare yelped as he suddenly found himself on Dreams lap, straddling the guardian. Nightmare flushed cyan as Dream looked at him sternly “ **Wh-what are you doing?** ”

Dream wrapped his arms around Nightmare’s waist, keeping negative guardian firmly in place “If you wanted to do couple things with someone brother, then i’m always here”

Nightmare looked at Dream in surprise, face flushed “ **Wh- But… I don’t want to force you…** ” Nightmare looked down in shame, his tendrils drooping behind him slightly.

Dream sighed and let one of his hands leave Nightmare’s waist, coming up to cup the darker twins face instead. “You wouldn’t be forcing me. If you want, i’d be happy to show you just how much i love you”

Dream purred seductively, face inches from Nightmare’s own. Nightmare squealed, but couldn’t help the spike of heat those words sent through his bones.

Nightmare’s reaction seemed to be enough of a confirmation for Dream as he leaned forward and sealed their mouths together. Nightmare melted into Dream and eagerly kissed, opening his mouth and Letting Dream take control.

Dream grinned into the kiss as his tongue darted into Nightmare’s mouth, exploring everything and tangling with his brothers tongue. Nightmare moaned into the kiss, feeling his magic spike as his ecto snapped into place.

His large breasts pushed against his sweater and his cunt was already dripping with arousal. Dream pulled back from the kiss and grinned teasingly “Eager, are we?”

Nightmare looked away shyly as he nodded, gasping when he felt Dream’s hands slide up his sweater and slip it off. He shivered as the cool air hit him.

Dream looked at Nightmare’s breast’s appreciatively as he gently began to grope and kneed them, using his thumbs to tease Night’s inverted nipple’s out of hiding. Night gasped and moaned, leaning forward and leaning his head against Dream’s shoulder.

“ **Dream…** ” Night whispered, making Dream squeeze Night’s breasts gently in response. Dream chuckled at the others shaking gasp.

Leaning forward, Night tilted his head back as Dream took one of the sensitive nubs into his mouth, Suckling and nibbling on it as the other was pinched and played with.

Letting go of Night’s nipple with a wet pop, Dream smirked up at Night “You’re so cute, Nighty~”

Nightmare flushed and grumbled, hands coming up to wrap around Dream’s shoulder as the other began to attack his neck. Dream trailed kisses and hickeys along Night’s neck, loving the soft whimpers and whines the other was making.

Dream pushed up and rolled his hips against Night, letting the other feel his clothed erection. Night gasped at the feeling “ **O-Oh wow…** ”

Dream chuckled “Look at what you’ve done to me Nighty~ Are you going to take responsibility~?”

Night nodded, grinding down on Dream and making the other let out a groan of pleasure. The sound was music to Night’s non-existent ears.

Dreams hands slithered down and into the waistband of Night’s shorts, beginning to teasingly rub at the others clit. Night moaned and felt himself clench down on nothing. 

Dream flipped them over suddenly, Night’s tentacles cushioning his back as he was now laying on the ground. Dream trailed kisses down Night’s stomach as he slipped the negative guardians shorts off, leaving him completely exposed to Dream.

Dream smirked as he looked at how wet Night was “I’m glad i can get you so excited, Brother~”

Dream ran his thumb teasingly over Night’s clit and folds, making the other gasp and squirm, trying to get more friction. Dream used his other hand to keep Nightmare firmly in place “Ah ah ah~ Not yet brother~”

Night whined, thighs quivering as Dream trailed butterfly kisses along them, breath ghosting over his entrance but never touching him. Night both hated and loved it.

Night’s tentacles were completely relaxed under him, twitching at all the sensations that wrecked his body. Dream leaned up and took Night’s mouth in a kiss, clothed erection rubbing teasingly against his clit. 

Nightmare moaned into the kiss and eagerly pushed back into Dream, rolling his hips against the other. Dream chuckled as he pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. 

“For being so good, how about I reward you, hmm~?”

Dream went back down so he was faced with Night’s entrance. He used his thumb to rub circles on the darker twins' clit while Dream used his tongue to lap at Night’s juices.

Night moaned and pushed down the urge to roll his hips again, not wanting to risk Dream stopping. Night gasped as he felt something wet push into him, realizing that it was Dream’s tongue as the other groaned

“You taste so sweet brother~” 

Dream thrust his tongue in and out of Night, stretching the tight walls. Night felt his toes and tendrils curl in pleasure as he let out a loud, shaking moan.

Dream chuckled, the vibrations making Night gasp and clench down on Dream. “ **D-Dream~ If you k-keep that up i’ll Cum~** ”

Dream pulled back and smirked up at Night as he roughly pushed down on the others clit “Then cum~”

The commanding tone of voice sent Night over the edge as he cummed right in Dreams face, the other lapping up his release eagerly. Night’s body twitched as he watched Dream leaned up fully.

“You ready for the main event Brother?” Dream asked as he smirked, fingering the waistband on his pants before slipping them off completely, groaning in relief when his cock finally sprung free.

Night clenched at the sight of it, realizing that Dream was a lot bigger then he’d thought he’d be. “ **H-Holy stars you’re big…** ”

Dream chuckled as he began to rub his length along Night’s folds, soaking it in the others juices. They both gasped and moaned when the head caught on Night's entrance.

“ **P-Please Dream~! I need it! Please~!** ” Night begged, finally losing it. He wanted Dreams cock in him and he wanted it now.

Dream chuckled as his brother finally came undone. “As you wish~”

Dream pushed in slowly, both of them moaning as Dream went in all the way to the hilt. They stayed like that for a minute, Dream allowing Nightmare time to adjust to the size. He groaned as Night clenched down on him.

“ **Y-you can move now…** ” He whispered out, and as Dream looked down at him he realized the others singular eye had changed into a heart shape. Dream flushed golden at the sight of it and began to move.

He started off slowly, not wanting to accidentally hurt Nightmare, but that just seemed to frustrate the other to no end.

“ **Dream please…! Go faster!** ”

Not one to disappoint, Dream grinned and suddenly started pounding into Nightmare. Night gasped as his body was fucked into the ground, seeing stars as he felt tears fall from all the pleasure.

“ **Oh fuck! Dream! So big! So full!** ”

Dream leaned over Nightmare, placing his hands on either side of his twin as he began to suck and bite at the unmarked areas of his brothers neck.

Nightmare wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck and pulled him even closer, legs wrapping around Dream’s waist as he tried to pull his twin in deeper.

Dream left love bites all along Night’s neck as he pounded into him, groaning whenever Night would tighten and clench down on him.

Nightmare felt each throb from Dreams cock as his brother brutally fucked him. He felt the knot in his stomach tightening, so close to coming undone. Nightmare clenched down hard on Dream as he was finally sent over the edge.

Dream gasped as Night tightened around him, the other cumming all over him. Dream felt the knot in his own stomach release as he shoved himself into the hilt, spilling into Nightmare. Dream could see his golden cum filling in Night’s womb.

Pulling out, Dream collapsed beside Nightmare and pulled the other into his chest. Nightmare whined “ **Dream…! What if i get pregnant…?** ”

Dream only shrugged and planted a kiss to the top of Night’s head “Then i’ll help you. For now just rest. We can worry about stuff like that later.”

Nightmare huffed but curled into Dream, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of his twins soul, content in knowing that as long as he had Dream, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know i really feel like my Smut writing improved from this chapter alone lmao-


	23. Anniversary ((NightKiller))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This lovely chapter was requested by the awesome 'Elocin_MalfoyPotter'! Sorry that its so short! I didn't quite know what to do with this pairing haha.

Nightmare paced the length of the throne room, phalanges fiddling with the hems of his hoodie sleeves. He was waiting for Killer to get back.

He had sent everyone out on missions, but he had deliberately made Killers shorter than everyone else's so that he would be back on time.

The buzz of his phone going off startled Nightmare out of his pacing. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he read Killer’s message. His mission had been a complete success and he was good to come home now.

Opening a portal to Killer’s location, Nightmare smiled as his boyfriend stepped through. Killer immediately walked over to Nightmare and pulled the smaller into a hug “Hi Nighty”

Nightmare returned the hug gladly. The two were only ever this affectionate with each other when they knew they were alone. Even though they knew the others wouldn’t care, public displays of affection still made Nightmare uncomfortable.

“ **Welcome home Killer. I uh- Have a surprise for you!** ” Nightmare’s nervousness came back full force now. He had never done anything like this for someone before and he was unsure how Killer would react to it.

“Oh? A Surprise for little ol’ me~?” Killer said, a teasing grin on his face. Nightmare rolled his eyes fondly. Gently grabbing Killer’s hand, Nightmare guided the both of them to the Living room.

Entering the living room, Killer looked around in surprise. Different snacks and treats had been laid out on the table, and comfy blankets and pillows littered the couch. A streaming sight was on the T.V and the only light in the room was from the t.v and the sweet smelling candles that littered the room.

Turning to Nightmare, Killer noticed his boyfriend was fidgeting in nervousness. “ **Do you like it? I wanted to do something special for our 1 year anniversary but since we can’t really go out and celebrate i thought i could put together something here** ”

Killer smiled softly, planting a quick kiss to Nightmare’s mouth “I love it Nighty. It was sweet of you to do this for us”

Nightmare brightened up under the praise, eagerly dragging Killer over to the couch so they could get comfy. 

Killer laid sideways on the couch, Nightmare sitting himself between his legs and leaning back into his chest. A black fluffy blanket was pulled around them. One arm wrapped around Nightmare’s waist, Killer used his other arm to summon his magic, using it to bring the remote over to him.

“So, what do we wanna watch? Any suggestions?” Killer asked as he went over to the search bar. Nightmare hummed thoughtfully before shrugging.

“ **No idea. Kinda feel like either action or comedy though** ”

Nodding, The two flipped through the channels for each genre. 10 minutes later after some debate, the couple decided to binge the entire marvel series.

“You really like these movies, don’t you?” Killer chuckled as he set the remote down, Nightmare pulling a bowl of popcorn closer to them and nuzzling into Killers chest.

“ **What can i say? The characters are lovable. I especially love Loki.** ” Nightmare would never admit that he related to the trickster god on a certain level. Both having been hated and shunned for something out of their control.

Shaking those depressing thoughts from his head, Nightmare instead focused on the sound of Killer's quiet laughter. He loved the sound of it. 

“Loki is pretty cool. Black widow is my favourite though. I’m a sucker for badass women”

Nightmare let out a small giggle “ **Yeah. I don’t get why humans don’t make women stronger in movies. Humans are weird** ”

Killer shrugged, nodding in agreement with the statement “Agreed. Like- If i were to fight black widow i feel like i would fail. Even with magic, that women could kill me in her sleep”

“ **She could probably murder most of us. Not me and Error though- We’re too strong** ” 

Killer snorted, shaking his head fondly. Leaning forward he planted a kiss on the crown of Nightmares head. “Of Course. Humans all fall at your might, My prince of darkness~”

Nightmare flushed cyan at the nickname, avoiding eye contact as he buried his face in the blanket. Killer laughed even as Nightmare grumbled and swatted at him playfully.

“C’mon my prince, Let’s focus on the movie”

Focusing on the movie, The couple cuddled on the couch and munched on snacks.

Halfway through the fifth movie, Killer looked down when he felt Nightmare turn in his hold and noticed that the darker skeleton was asleep. Smiling softly, Killer moved and picked Nightmare up, carrying the prince bridal style.

Nightmare shifted in his sleep, but did not wake up. Making his way through the castle, Killer made his way to Nightmare’s room. Pushing the door open he walked over to the large king sized bed, placing Nightmare down on the comfortable bed.

Before he could leave though, Nightmare snatched Killer's hand and looked at him sleepily “ **Stay…?** ”

Killer sighed and smiled, nodding as he easily crawled into bed beside Nightmare. Nightmare turned and buried himself against Killer’s chest, easily falling asleep to the sound of his soul.

Wrapping his arms around Nightmare’s waist, Killer curled around Nightmare in a slightly protective hold and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep.


	24. Comfort ((ClassicLust))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This adorable pairing was requested by the lovely '2LeryBarBles7' Here on ao3! Hope you enjoy the Chapter!

Lust felt tears drip down his skull as he sat, curled in a ball on the floor of his lab. He had just come home from an AU party- He had been hoping to make some friends but….

They all looked at him warily. They feigned politeness, but they acted like he was going to jump them the moment they let their guard down.

That alone normally wouldn't have bothered him so much. He was used to people acting that way around him after all- No it was the whispered words, said with such disdain behind his back.

Whore. Slut. Would-be Rapist. They whispered every nasty thing they could think of behind his back. They acted like he couldn't hear them, acted like he couldn't feel anything other than Lust.

He hated it. He hated them and he hated his AU. He didn't ask to be made this way! He didn't ask to be born in this AU!

The sound of his machine beeping brought him out of his miserable thoughts. Looking up through teary eyes, Lust spotted Classic.

Whipping away his tears quickly, Lust stood up and plastered on a fake smile "heya Classic. What brings you here?"

Classic frowned, a look of concern clear on his face. Lust could even see the smallest hints of anger in his eyes and he almost backed away. Was that anger directed at him?

"Heya Lust. I'm sorry for coming over unannounced like this but I heard the horrible things those guys had said and when I saw you run off crying i got worried so I followed…"

Lust gave a small smile, warmth filling his soul. Classic had been worried about him? "Really…? Ah… I'm sorry for worrying you then. I'm fine though!"

Classic gave him an unimpressed look and Lust winced. Yeah, he wouldn't believe him either. Walking over, Classic gripped Lust's shoulders lightly.

"You don't have to lie to me Lust. It's okay to not be okay. What those guys said was wrong, rude, and way out of line! They had no right to say those untrue things about you!"

Lust felt tears gathering in the edges of his sockets again. As the tears slowly fell down his face, Lust pulled Classic into a hug

"It- It just hurts so much… They t-treat me like I'm going to jump them! I wouldn't ever do that to someone yet…. Yet…"

Lust broke off into sobs as Classic brought his hands around Lust, returning the hug and rubbing soothing circles on the others back.

"I know… The stigma they hold for anyone from your type of AU is stupid and im so sorry you have to deal with this Lust"

Classic murmured, doing his best to comfort Lust. Classic lowered them onto the ground, noticing how Lust's legs were shaking and seeming like they were about to buckle under his weight.

Lust curled against Classic as he sobbed into the others chest, hands closing around the fabric of his jacket tightly.

"I-I just wanted to make friends… real, true friends… I don't want people to hate me Classic…"

Classic hushed Lust gently as he pulled away a bit, cupping Lust's face and forcing him to look at him

"And you do. There's me, Blue, Ink, and Dream! We're all your friends and we genuinely care about you Lust"

Lust smiled and whipped at his tears, letting out a small laugh as he nodded. "You're right. I have you guys- And I don't need anybody else!"

Lust declared, smiling proudly at Classic. Classic grinned and chuckled, letting his hands fall back to his sides.

"That's right. Who cares what they think? I think your amazing and awesome"

Lust and Classic both flushed as they realized what he had said. Classic looked away in flustered embarrassment while Lust laughed

"Wanna watch some movies upstairs Classic? My brother likes having you over and he makes the best meatballs."

Classic smiled and rubbed the back of his skull, nodding "sure. Let me just text my bro and let him know I'll be staying here for a little bit"

Standing up, Lust fixed his clothing and tried to make it look like he hadn't just been crying all over His best friend/Crush.

Watching Classic smile lazily at his phone as he texted his brother made Lust's soul skip a beat and he flushed again, quickly looking away. Hopefully he would be able to keep his composure around Classic during the movies. His brother would be there though so he should be fine.

Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, Classic turned to Lust "My brother knows where I am now and knows not to wait up for me. Let's go, kay?"

Nodding, Lust and Classic left the lab and made for the main part of the house. Lust smiled as he watched Classic interact with his brother, a dopey smile on his face. Yeah… as long as he had Classic, everything would be okay.


	25. Punishment ((DreamShatteredMare)) ((SMUT))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO BOY! It's shorter then I would like but i felt that it was a good place to stop. I've never wrote a threesome before- and I've never written someone with they/them pronouns before either! So two new experiences in one!
> 
> This was requested by my friend 'Cypress_Leaves' Here on ao3! This is based in the world of their Shattered ends up in the OG multiverse story! I sincerely hope i did this justice, Friend!

Shattered shared a look with Dream. Nightmare, whether knowingly or not, had embarrassed them earlier in public and they were not about to let that slide. No, Their precious partner needed to be punished for such transgressions.

Nightmare stopped, turning to look at their boyfriends in confusion. They had just gotten back to the castle and they had stopped walking beside them. They shivered as they saw the look their boyfriends were sharing.

“Oh Nighty~” Dream sang, Walking towards Nightmare with an innocent look on his face. Nightmare watched Dream uncertainty, unsure what exactly their twin was doing.

Dream trailed his hand across Nightmare’s shoulders, moving in front of them and cupping their face gently “You know… That little stunt you pulled earlier was terribly embarrassing~”

Nightmare tilted their head in confusion. They didn’t know what stunt exactly their twin was referring too- They had done quite a bit today after all. Perhaps it was when they had ‘accidentally’ spilled their milkshake on them earlier? That seemed to be the only incident they had truly been ‘bothered’ by.

Nightmare squealed as they felt their hands be bound by tendrils. Turning their head, Nightmare spotted Shattered behind them, grinning at them deviously with an almost predatory look in his eyes.

“ **Dream boat is right Nighty~ You need to be punished~** ” Shattered purred, right next to Nightmare’s skull. Nightmare flushed cyan, body shivering pleasantly. 

Shattered’s grip tightened on Nightmare momentarily as he teleported the three of them to their shared room. Nightmare felt as Shattered sat on the edge of their bed, yelping when they were bent over the goopy skeletons lap.

Nightmare flushed cyan and desperately wished to hide their embarrassed face in their arms, but was unable to due to Shattered restraining them.

Dream climbed onto the bed after them, positioning himself near Nightmare’s rear end. Dream trailed his hand down Nightmare’s spine slowly, sending small pulses of magic through their body in an attempt to coax the others ecto out.

Nightmare felt their ecto fill out from Dreams tender touches. Dream grinned in triumph and Shattered allowed his tendrils to slither over Nightmare’s body, slowly pulling the others clothes off.

Nightmare shivered as the cold air hit their false flesh. “ **How are you guys gonna punish me?** ”

Dreams response was to give Nightmare’s ass a rough squeeze, hand coming up before slapping down harshly, a loud smack echoing through the room as Nightmare yelped.

Nightmare’s face burned brightly as they realized what their punishment was. “ **O-Oh** ”

Dream rubbed Nightmare’s false flesh with his fingers slowly, Loving the small shivers he was getting in response to his touches. Watching, Shattered chuckled “ **We can do this the easy way or the hard way Nighty~ All you have to do is apologise~** ”

Nightmare shot Shattered a defiant look, shaking their head. They refused to apologise. Shattered and Dream both chuckled, Dream’s hand smacking Nightmare’s ass roughly once again.

“Then let the punishment begin~” 

Nightmare squirmed in Shattered’s hold, desperately trying to get free but Shattered’s grip was strong. Nightmare yelped when they were spanked again.

Shattered chuckled and cupped Nightmare’s face, forcing the other to look up at him “ **Your punishment won't stop until you apologise, Nighty~ I wonder how long you’ll last~?** ”

Nightmare felt heat flood his core from Shattered’s tone of voice, their body involuntarily reacting. Dream chuckled when he noticed Nightmare beginning to become wet. 

“Are you getting aroused brother~? Do you like it when i spank you like this~?” Dream purred, hand roughly coming down and smacking Nightmare’s ass cheek again. 

Nightmare let out a whine, Face burning with embarrassment. They hated that they couldn’t deny that a part of them liked this- that this was arousing them.

Shattered licked his teeth at Nightmare’s whine, grinning down at his partner. Dream alternated between gently rubbing Nightmare’s false flesh, soothing the stinging sensations before roughly spanking the guardian of negativity again.

Every hit caused a small whine to emit from Nightmare, along with more slick to gather at their entrance. Beneath them, Nightmare felt as Shattered’s ecto began to fill out, being painfully aware of how hard their lover was.

Shattered leaned down, Whispering next to Nightmare’s skull huskily “ **Look at what you’ve done to me moon flower~ I can’t help but get all excited at those lovely little sounds you’ve been making~** ”

Nightmare whimpered, both from Dream spanking them again and from Shattered’s whispered words. Nightmare felt cyan tears begin to gather in their eye socket as Dream switched to spanking the other half of their ass.

Shattered purred as Nightmare’s tears slowly slipped down their face, leaning down and licking at one of the salty tears “ **Are you ready to apologise Nighty~?** ”

Nightmare shook their head, Whimpers and whines leaving them as tears slipped down their skull. Shattered let out a shuddered breath as he turned to face Dream “ **Nighty here doesn’t want to apologise yet Dreamy~ How many more are you going to do~?** ”

Nightmare gasped as their ass was roughly squeezed, Dream chuckling from behind them “Hmm… I think 20 more~ Maybe then their tongue will have loosened up~?”

Nightmare whimpered as they were spanked once again. They could feel as Shattered’s tendrils travelled along their body, wrapping round their breasts and playing with their nipples. One tendril went down and teasingly rubbed against their clit.

Nightmare’s eye widened as they gasped, humping down on the tendril that teasingly moved away, making Nightmare whine desperately as they looked up at Shattered with a teary eye. “ **Shattered Please~** ”

Shattered and Dream both chuckled, Dream roughly squeezing Nightmare’s ass before slapping him again. Nightmare gasped and whimpered.  **“Ah ah ah Moon Flower~ If you want that sweet pleasure you need to apologise~** ”

Nightmare whined, overwhelmed by all the sensations along their body and desperately searching for more pleasure. Dream chuckled and trailed teasing kisses up Nightmare’s thighs, stopping just short of their entrance, warm breath teasingly hitting Nightmare;s wet folds.

“All you have to do is apologise brother and we’ll give you all the pleasure in the world~”

Nightmare seemed to be warring with themself, Their pride refusing to let them apologise but everything else screaming to do so just to feel that pleasure their body was desperately searching for.

Nightmare gasped as Shattered rubbed teasingly against their clit with a tendril, finally coming undone “ **I’m sorry! I’m sorry please! Please just let me feel good! Please mates! Please!** ”

Nightmare hiccuped, tears streaming from their eye as they finally apologised. Dream grinned and pulled his pants down, revealing a dripping yellow cock that he rubbed teasingly against Nightmare’s folds.

“Don’t worry brother~ We’ll give you what you want~” Dream said, Him and Shattered changing their position.

Nightmare was now on all fours, abused ass up in the air as Dream continued to rub teasingly along their folds. Dreams hand travelled down and began to play with their clit.

Nightmare let out a gasping moan. Shattered moved in front of them, sighing in relief when his own dripping cock finally sprung free. Grinning down at Nightmare, Shattered grin.

“ **This is your reward for finally apologising~** ”

They were lucky that the castle was empty at the time, as none of them were at all quiet- Nightmare’s screaming moans and pleas echoing off the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Screams incoherently- i actually enjoyed writing this more then I thought I would and I'm super proud of how this came out haha.
> 
> Requests are open! So if anyone of you lovely readers have something you would like to see me write, leave it down below and I'll get to it as quickly as possible! I've yet to have a request I won't do!


	26. Kitchen Shenanigans ((BloodLust)) ((SMUT))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was longer then I thought it would be and that makes me very happy!
> 
> This lovely pairing was requested by the amazing 'Elocin_MalfoyPotter'! Hope you enjoy this dude!

Lust wandered through Nightmare's castle in search of Horror. Lust had been invited over for a movie date- The rest of the gang being out on missions. Horror had finished his early, and he wanted to spend his free time with his boyfriend. It warmed Lust's soul.

Not finding his boyfriend in the living room, Lust instead wandered into the kitchen- it was Horror's favourite place in the castle after all.

Horror was, in fact, in the kitchen. Lust stood at the entrance and smiled deviously. Horror was wearing an apron over his normal outfit and appeared to be baking cookies.

Sneaking behind Horror, Lust wrapped his arms around Horror's waist and whispered "Hello Love~"

Horror jumped in surprise, smacking Lust's arms as he turned to glare at him, Lusy chuckling all the while

"Lust! Don't do that! You startled me- and you're an hour early!"

Lust just chuckled and nuzzled into Horror's neck "What can I say, I just couldn't wait to see you~"

Horror shivered, legs quivering from Lust's tone of voice. Taking in a shaky breath, Horror attempted to push Lust away

"Lust please- I'm trying to bake!" He whined, pouting when Lust only hugged him tighter.

Horror shivered as he felt Lust's hot breath on his neck, his boyfriends hands trailing under his apron and shirt to caress his ribs

"Aww but Horror~ You just look so delicious in that apron that I can't help myself~"

Horror gasped as Lust slowly licked up his neck, having used his teeth to move Horror's jacket and shirt out of the way.

"L-Lust please… we're in the kitchen!"

Lust purred and trailed kisses along Horror's neck, from his jaw all the way to his collarbone. "No one's here anyway Love~"

Lust gently bit down on Horror's neck, making the other gasp and moan. At the same time, Lust's hands had gently tugged on his ribs.

Using the bite, Lust sent a pulse of magic through Horror's body and Horror felt his full female ecto snap into place.

"Good boy~" Lust purred next to his head, hands immediately on Horror's small breasts, kneading them and playing with his nipples.

Horror whimpered and pressed up into Lust's hands, head leaning back into Lust.

Lust grinned and sharply tugged on Horror's nipples, loving the surprised and aroused gasp he got in return.

Lust's own ecto body filled out, and Horror shivered as he felt Lust's erection through their clothes.

Lust continued to bite and suck along Horror's neck, one hand trailing down from his lovers chest and into Horror's shorts. Lust rubbed teasingly along Horror's folds and clit.

Horror squirmed in Lust's hold as he let out a whimpering moan. "L-Lust…"

Lust turned Horror's head towards him and captured his mouth in a kiss. Horror moaned into the kiss as Lust inserted two fingers into Horror's wet cunt.

Horror felt tears well up in the corner of his sockets from all the pleasuring sensations across his body. His legs quivered beneath him.

Horror gasped as Lust's fingers left him and he was suddenly flipped around and hoisted up onto the counter.

Lust looked up at Horror with a flushed expression, hands slowly tugging down Horror's shorts and exposing his soaked entrance.

Horror clenched as his face flushed in embarrassment, hands coming up to hide his face.

Lust leaned down and gave Horror's thighs a gentle squeeze, trailing loving kisses along the false flesh.

Lust grinned as Horror shivered pleasantly under him. He loved that he could do this to Horror. That he could make the normally dangerous skeleton become undone from his touch alone.

Lust used his fingers to teasingly spread open Horror's folds. Using his tounge, Lust teasingly licked around the outside of Horror's cunt.

Arousal was dripping from Horror as the tears finally slipped down his face. His body felt so good, he wasn't sure he could take it!

Horror let out a loud moan as Lust finally pushed his tounge into Horror's wet walls.

Lust curved his tounge upwards inside Horror, loving how everytime he moved Horror would clench down on him.

Horror moaned loudly as Lust began to thrust his tounge inside him, his toes curling his pleasure. He could feel a pressure growing inside his belly and knew he was close to release.

"L-Lust… gonna cum Lust…"

Lust grinned and used his thumb to push down on Horror's clit.

Horror gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure and before he realized what was happening, he was cumming in Lust's face.

Lust purred as he cleaned Horror, swallowing the Cum. "Delicious as always Horror~"

Horror moaned and shivered, his body overly sensitive from his orgasm. Looking down at Lust with a hazy gaze, he squeaked when he saw Lust pull out his erect member.

Lust leaned forward and teasingly rubbed along Horror's folds, pulling Horror into a kiss and silencing the smaller's moans.

Shakily, Horror wrapped his arms around Lust's neck, Entrance already soaked once again with renewed arousal.

Lust let out a shaky breath as he rubbed against Horror "stars Horror… You're so beautiful"

Lust trailed his hands along Horror's red and purple ecto, The other shivering at the touch.

Horror flushed from the praise and hid his face in Lust's neck with a whine.

"I'm gonna go in, Okay Love?"

Horror whimpered again but nodded. Lust positioned himself and pushed in slowly, letting out a low moan

"Fuck… you're so tight Horror~"

Horror gasped as more tears sprang to his sockets and slipped down his face "Lust~ So big… so full…"

Lust stopped once he was in all the way to the hilt. He smirked down at Horror with heart eyelights. Horror clenched down on him at the sight of them, making Lust let out a small moan.

"I'm gonna start moving now Okay?"

Horror nodded and looked at Lust through teary eyes "please!"

Lust began to thrust quickly into Horror, one hand moving around Horror's back and holding him.

Horror moaned and tossed his head back, coming completely undone from the overwhelming pleasure that was rocking his body.

Lust began to speed up, setting a fast pace as he fucked Horror against the counter.

Horror let out moans and whimpers as he was rocked against the counter. The position itself was uncomfortable, but he was receiving so much pleasure that he no longer cared.

Lust's free hand wandered up Horror's shirt again and squeezed his breast, thumb rubbing over his nipple.

Horror whined and clenched down on Lust again, making him groan. "Lust I'm so full… so big so full"

Horror muttered as he leaned forward and pulled Lust into a kiss. Shoving his tounge into Horror's mouth, Lust eagerly explored Horror's mouth.

Pulling back from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting them, Horror moaned

"I'm gonna cum… gonna cum please…"

Lust nodded, his thrusting becoming slightly erratic. "Me too Love, me too"

Horror wrapped his legs around Lust's waist and kept him in place "inside! Inside please Lust!"

Horror begged. Lust purred as he thrusted one final time and came deep inside Horror

Horror gasped as he felt something wet and warm spill into him, the feeling making him cum immediately.

The two panted as Lust pulled out, allowing his ecto to dissipate as he did so. Horror whined and buried his head against Lust's chest as he was pulled into his boyfriends embrace

"Luuuuust! Look at the mess we made!"

Horror felt as cum dripped down his weak legs. Lust chuckled and picked him up, beginning to walk towards the bathroom

"Don't worry Horror, I'll clean you up~ then we can finish those cookies together, kay?"

Horror huffed but nodded, a small smile on his face as he rested his head on Lust's shoulder.

"Okay. Then we can actually watch a movie, right?"

Lust nodded as they entered the bathroom. He set Horror down in the tub and pulled down the shower head.

Horror huffed and crossed his arms "good. Cause I really just want some cuddles now…"

Lust nodded as he cleaned Horror, easily getting the cum out "alright. We can cuddle on the couch while we eat those cookies, okay?"

Horror smiled brightly and nodded, reminding Lust vaguely of a puppy.

Once clean, the two had too clean up the mess they made in the kitchen. Once that was done, they finished making the cookies and settled down on the couch, cuddling quietly as they started a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be afraid to leave requests guys! I'm always happy to write!


	27. The Flustered Prince ((Crossmare))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely pairing was requested by '2LeryBarBles7' here on ao3! Sorry for not doing your request completely and sorry that it's so short- I'm having some motivation issues when it comes to story writing atm. Either way- i hope you still enjoy!

Cross walked in the direction of Nightmare's office, a worried look on his face. He had been locked in there all day and had refused everyone else entry- They had sent him up in a last ditch effort - He was Nightmare's boyfriend after all, so surely he would allow him entry?

Cross approached the door and gave a tentative knock. There was shuffling from the other side before a voice that sounded like a lighter version of Nightmare’s voice sounded out   
  
“Go away! I told you lot I’m not taking visitors!”

Cross frowned. That was definitely Nightmare but why did his voice sound… off?

“Sorry Boss… but me and the others are just worried about you! Are you alright…? Your voice sounds… off”

There was a pause before Cross heard the other sigh, steps heading for the door. Cross yelped as the door opened and shut quickly and he was pulled inside.

Cross looked forward, expecting to be met with his boss’s cyan eye but was instead met with a slightly shorter white skeleton with purple eyes glaring at him. Cross flushed lightly.

“B-Boss…?”

The small skeleton flushed deeper and nodded, avoiding Cross’s eyes.

“You’re the only one i trust enough to see me like this… if you tell the others though i will not hesitate to kill you”   
  
Nightmare glared at Cross but it didn’t have its intended effect. Nightmare yelped as Cross cupped his face suddenly

“Oh my stars Boss… you’re so cute!”

Nightmare’s face was on fire as he glared at Cross

“I-I am not cute! Cross stop this at once!”

Cross shook his head, easily picking up Nightmare and carrying him over to the couch, sitting down and placing the prince in his lap. Nightmare felt like he was going to explode

“Cross what the fuck are you doing!?”

Cross shrugged and released Nightmare, instead nuzzling into the small prince’s neck affectionately.

“Giving you affection, boss. You’re so small and cute and i don’t know if i’ll ever get to see you like this again so…”

Nightmare still seemed upset, but he accepted the affection and stopped attempting to escape Cross’s hold. Instead, he leaned into Cross and allowed himself to relax

“I hate being in this form… it brings back so many horrible memories…”   
  
It was muttered so quietly that Cross almost didn’t catch it. But he did.

“Then don’t think of those memories. Think of the good ones. There has to be some, right?”

Nightmare’s gaze flickered over Cross as he stared into his eyes. Nightmare finally looked away as he nodded

“Only a few but… There was one time… when me and Dream were young, We sat in a field of flowers near our home and we made flower crowns together. He made mine and I made his. It’s… one of the few times i can ever remember being truly happy there”

Cross nodded, humming as he did so. 

“Hold onto that memory and whenever you're like this think of that moment until eventually… one day you won't think of the bad memories anymore”

Nightmare looked at Cross with a soft, thankful look as he nodded “I’ll do that. Maybe one day I'll be able to look at this form without cringing in disgust. Sadly, today is not that day”

Cross chuckled and cuddled Nightmare closer, the prince laying his head on Cross’s chest and listening to the soft thrum of his soul.

“It doesn't have to be today. Just be hopeful that it will be someday”

Nightmare gave a soft smile, trying and failing to hide it from Cross’s view “You’re such a sap, you know that Cross?”

Cross chuckled and nodded, smile wide and happy as his arms hung loosely around the prince’s waist. 

“I know. But that's what you like about me, right?”

Nightmare nodded as he turned his head upwards and gave Cross a kiss. Cross’s one hand came up to gently cup his face as he did so.

Pulling back, Nightmare smiled- a little breathless “I don’t think i’ll ever get tired of doing that…”

Cross pressed their foreheads together, staring deep into Nightmare’s purple eye lights “And i’ll never get tired of you doing it, My Prince”

Nightmare rolled his eyes and playfully hit Cross on the arm, squirming out of his hold and walking back to his desk

“I’m still not showing the others this form though- so i will resign myself to doing the paperwork i’ve been pushing off”

Cross laughed and stood up, watching as Nightmare sat back at his desk and resumed his work

“I’ll let the others know your alright and not to worry. I’ll bring dinner up to you later, okay?”

Cross walked over and placed a kiss to the top Nightmare’s skull as the Prince nodded “Alright. Thank you Cross, for checking on me…”   
  
Cross smiled as Nightmare looked away in flustered embarrassment, Chuckling and nodding as he headed for the door

“I’ll always check on you Nighty. I’ll see you later, okay?”   
  
Cross winked suggestively at Nightmare and was out the door as a book was thrown at him from the flustered Prince, a shout of “CROSS!” Bellowing out behind him as he laughed and ran down the hallway, back to the others.

  
Nightmare shook his head as the door closed after his laughing boyfriend, a small smile on his face. Judging from the look on Cross’s face, Nightmare was going to  _ enjoy  _ tonight.


	28. Destructive Creativity (ErrInk) ((SMUT))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by 'Shynon'! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this! I've been in a horrid case of writers block :-:
> 
> I hope you like it though!

Error and Ink were on the couch in the living room to Inks home, Ink seated on Errors lap while they kissed. Error had his hands all over Ink, sliding up the artists sides and back and pulling him flush against Error.

Ink had his arms hung around Errors neck, moaning into the kiss lightly. "Error… Error…"

Error pulled back from the kiss and looked at Ink with hungry eyes. " **Use your words Ink~ what do you want~?** "

Ink whined "Error please~ I want it~ Please~!"

Error chuckled and ran his hands down the back of Inks spine, stimulating his magic with his touches. Ink whined as his rainbow ecto snapped into place, his D cup breasts pushed against his shirt. Ink grinded down against Error, desperate for friction.

Error grinned and moved his hands, slipping them under Inks top and helping the Artist out of the clothing.

Once Inks top was gone, Error's hands moved and groped Inks breasts roughly, making the Artist keen and push his chest further into Errors hold.

Error couldn't stop his own ecto from forming, his cock straining against his shorts and rubbing against Inks folds

Ink let out a low moan, rolling his hips for more friction "Error~ Error~"

Error shivered and released Inks breasts, instead leaning forward and beginning to suck and nip at the artist's nipples.

Ink moaned and wrapped his arms around Errors head loosely, his body flush against Errors, as if they were made for eachother.

One of Error's hands stayed one Inks back, holding him in place while the other moved down the Artists body and into his pants.

Errors hand rubbed against Inks folds and the Artist moaned loudly, pushing down against the glitch's fingers desperately. 

Error only grinned and moved his fingers up, away from Inks folds and instead circling the edges of his clit.

Ink gasped and his back arched, Error's mouth still worshipping his breasts. Ink could feel Error's grin as the glitch stimulated his clit slowly, running his phalanges around the edges of the sensitive spot before slowly moving inward until he was stimulating his clit directly.

Inks body shook from the pleasure and Error loved it. Loved that he could do this- that he could touch Ink and make the other call out his name with a voice like that.

Error leaned back, releasing Inks breast with a wet pop as he smirked up at the artist, who was looking at him with two hazy heart eyes- one Purple and one Pink.

"Error please~ Please I want you~ I want you so badly~" The artist begged weakly and Error couldn't find it in himself to deny him.

Nodding, Error summoned his strings and wrapped them around Ink carefully, lifting the artist up so Error could remove his pants and Inks.

Using this time, Error also pulled off his own shirt- both their scarves had been discarded the moment they started kissing.

Ink was shivering in excitement, his cunt completely soaked. Error ran his hands along Inks thighs, admiring him

" **You're so beautiful Ink… truly beautiful** "

Ink's rainbow flush grew brighter and he looked away shyly. Keeping Ink suspended above him a bit, Error ran his fingers over Inks folds before inserting a finger.

Ink clenched around him as he gasped in surprise at the intrusion. Chuckling, Error began to thrust the digit slowly, adding a second finger and beginning to scissor the artist 

Ink moaned as his body shook from the sensations, his hips rolling into each thrust of the glitches fingers lightly.

Error used his thumb to lightly press down and message Inks clit. Ink tossed his head back with a moan.

"Error! Error please~!"

Ink begged, rolling his hips into Errors touch. Error hummed and nodded, pulling his fingers out of Ink he used the slick they were covered in to cover his member.

Releasing Ink from his strings, Error held him up by the waist and positioned him over his cock. When Ink felt the tip touch his folds he whined needily 

"Error! Error please! I want you! I need you!"

Error nodded, slowly dropping Ink down onto his cock. Ink gasped and tossed his head back, moaning as he took Error in all the way.

Error let out a small moan, gripping Inks waist tightly as he began to bounce Ink up and down.

Ink was a moaning mess, head tossed back and tears gathered in the edges of his sockets and slipped down his face.

Ink wrapped his arms around Errors neck, looking at Error with tear filled eyes.

"Oh fuck oh yes, Error~! I love you, I love you I love you I love you~!"

Error felt Ink squeeze tightly around him and he grinned, beginning to roughly fuck up into Ink in time with the bouncing.

Ink was screaming from the pleasure, arms digging into Error as he did so. Error grinned and one of his hands moved from Inks waist to his clit, playing with it again.

Ink couldn't take all the stimulation "Error! Error im gonna cum~! Please please~!"

Error grunted and nodded " **Me too Ink~** "

Error thrusted for a few more minutes, his fingers playing with Ink in time with the thrusts until it became too much for the artist. Error moaned as Ink clenched down on him tightly, the artist letting out a long drawn out moan as his body twitched from the force of his release.

The sudden tightness sent Error over the edge, the glitch burying himself deep inside Ink and released, the two of them moaning in tandem.

Panting heavily, Ink collapsed against Error. Their ecto's disappeared and Ink curled into Error, cuddling the glitch happily. Error smiled and nuzzled Ink, pressing a kiss to the artist's skull

" **I love you too Ink… so much** "

Ink smiled and pulled Error into a chaste kiss.

"I know. Now let's take a nap. I'm tired"

Ink laughed while Error nodded, laying down on the couch and pulling a blanket over them. Wrapped in the warmth of the one they love, the two fell asleep


	29. Song Bird (DS!DreamBerry)((SMUT))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely smut-shot was requested by "Justan_Edgychildlolnotreally"!
> 
> I hope everyone can forgive me for being gone for so long- but I'm back and hoping to update more regularly now! Enjoy!

Dream sat in his office, the sound of pen on paper the only sound in the room as he worked on his paperwork. He hated doing it but sadly it needed to be done.

He hissed as his hand locked up, the magic muscles that ran under his bones refusing to move. He pulled his hand to himself and rubbed it softly, working it back into working properly. 

A hand touching the base of his wings made him flush brightly and jolt, his wings curling inward. Turning around at the sound of slightly glitchy chuckling, Dream scowled at the sight of Blue.  _ Who still had his hand on his wings. _

"Hey there little bird~ Thought I'd drop in and visit you~"

Blue spoke, voice almost haughty in nature. Dream rolled his eyes and stood, turning to face Blue with crossed arms. He cursed the fact that he was shorter than the other.

"Like I would believe that. What are you doing here Blue? And how did you even get in!?"

The fact that he could break into his personal office like this whenever he pleases pissed Dream off. Blue only chuckled and cornered Dream against the desk, placing his arms on either side of him. Dream glared, but the golden flush to his face was undeniable

"How cute~ If I tell you how I get in then you'll make it so I can't! Besides~ Where would be the fun in that Little bird~?"

Dream's eye twitched. Oh he hated that stupid nickname! Dream tried to move back but only wedged himself further against the desk. One of Blue's hands reached up to cup his face and Dream slapped it away

" _ No _ . I'm not doing this. This weird… sex relationship. It's distracting and I need to focus on my work. I don't have time for this, Blue"

Blue pouted lightly, looking at Dream with a small frown. Dream hated that face. That was Blue's disappointed face. Dream hated the effect it was having on him as he squirmed under Blue's gaze. Blue reached up and grabbed Dreams chin, forcing the other to look at him.

"Why I'm hurt Little Bird… after all our time together you think this is just some… fling?"

Dream looked at Blue, golden eyes shining in confusion. His wings ruffled on his back and spread out a bit, moving to curl around them and hide them both from view despite being in the confines of his office.

"What… what do you mean by that? I thought that was what this was. Stress relief sex."

Blue sighed and shook his head, moving his hand so it was cupping Dreams face instead of gripping his chin. Dream couldn't help the pounding of his soul.

"No. No that was never it. I want you Dream. Body. Heart. And soul. I want you and only you."

Dream flushed brightly at the admission, able to feel the honesty and love behind the statement. It surprised him. It seemed he had completely misread Blue's initial intentions with him.

"You… what?"

Was all he managed to say, unable to find proper words. Blue rested their foreheads together.

"I love you Dream. I truly do. I just… didn't quite know how to properly express it so I did the only thing I really knew how to"

Dream looked at Blue, searching for something. He didn't know what he was searching for just that he was searching. He would know it when he finds it.

"I… I never realised…"

Dream murmured, looking down. Blue rubbed his face soothingly 

"I hid it as best I could because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same- but I can't… i can't keep these from you. I want to be with you Dream- in every way"

The overwhelming hope and fear and love he could feel from Blue was almost too much for him to handle. Not knowing how to respond to all this Dream gripped Blue's scarf and shirt tightly and kissed the other, his eyes squeezed closed. Blue seemed shocked before returning the kiss with equal vigor.

The kiss quickly turned heated, Blue pushing Dream up and forcing the other to sit on the desk. Dream wrapped his legs around Blue's waist and pulled the other closer against him. Their tongues battled for dominance, which Blue eventually won.

Dream let Blue remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt. His wings were fluffed up on his back and he shivered as Blue ran a hand through them slowly, caressing the feathers.

" _ Blue…~" _

Dream whispered lightly. Blue smirked and pulled back from their passionate kissing. Blue looked over Dream with a sultry look.

"You look stunning Little Bird~"

Dream flushed and looked away, unconsciously using his arms to cover himself as he allowed his golden ecto to fall into place. His arms were wrapped around his chest and his sizable bust pushed against them. Blue purred

"Now now Little Bird don't hide yourself from me~ Its nothing I haven't seen before after all~"

Dream rolled his eyes with a huff and slowly uncovered himself. Blue's hands were immediately on the mounds, fondling them gently. Dream let out a shaky breath.

"I-It just feels different now is all… like our first time…"

Blue smiled at that- finding it sweet. Blue leaned down and nuzzled at Dreams neck

" _ Then I'll make this time just as memorable~ _ "

Dream only let out a soft keen, back arching lightly into Blue's touches. Blue smirked and began to trail soft kisses and light nips along Dreams vertebrae and the false flesh that made up his shoulders. Dream shuddered at the soft touches and his wings furled inwards on his back.

Blue leaned back and racked his eyes over Dreams body. With a smirk he pushed Dream down further so that the angelic being was laying on his back on the desk. Dream looked up at Blue with heart shaped eyes as the glitchy skeleton removed the guardians bottoms.

Now completely bare in front of his partner, Dream looked away in flustered embarrassment. Blue smirked and ran his hands down Dreams body and along his plush thighs.

"Such a pretty Little Bird aren't you~"

Dream's flush grew and he let out a small chirp in response, looking away in embarrassment. Blue lit up at the sound and trailed kisses down Dreams stomach and stopping at his entrance

"Make more beautiful sounds for me my beautiful song Bird~"

Blue licked up Dreams folds and grinned at the gasping moan he got. Blue could taste the slick gathering at his partners entrance and eagerly lapped it up. Blue's tongue probed at Dream's entrance before slowly dipping inside and beginning to caress the guardians inner walls.

Dreams walls clenched weakly around Blue's tongue and his back arched as he let out small chirping moans. His wings fluffed up and shivered on his back from the pleasure.

Blue shivered at all the sounds, his ecto snapping into place and his erection straining against his pants.

"B-Blue! G-Gonna cum~! Blue~"

Dream moaned, breathing quick and erratic as the knot in his stomach tightened. Blue only grinned and pressed down on Dreams clit

"Then cum Song bird~"

Dream did just that, cumming all over Blue's face. Blue licked the cum off his face with a smirk as he pulled back up

"Oh my~ Were you pent up little bird~?"

Dream rolled his eyes with and turned his head away with a huff.

"N-No! It's just… been awhile is all!"

Blue chuckled and leaned over Dream, nuzzling his neck as he freed his cock and rubbed it against Dreams folds. The smaller of them shuddered and let out another shaky moan

"B-Bastard~"

"Only for you Little Bird~"

Blue used Dreams slick as lube, coating his cock in it before positioning himself at Dreams entrance.

"I'm gonna go in now, okay Song Bird?"

Dream nodded quickly, wrapping his arms around Blue's neck and spreading his legs as wide as he could. He only made small needy chirps and warbles

Blue pushed in slowly, groaning as Dreams warmth enveloped him and clenched around him just right. Dream chirped and moaned and buried his head against Blue's shoulder, his wings stretched out behind him and shuddered from the pleasure.

Slowly Blue began to thrust, lightly biting at Dreams neck and marking the other up.

Dream clung to Blue and rolled his hips into each thrust, meeting the other eagerly. Unconsciously he bared his neck further to Blue- a silent plea to be marked and claimed further.

Blue was all too happy to oblige as he bit into Dream's neck, hard enough to draw blood and marrow and leaving a permanent mark.

"Blue~! Blue Blue Blue~!"

Dream babbled, unable to properly form any other words. Dreams tongue was lolled to the side and tears of pleasure slipped down his face.

Blue loved it. Loved that he could make the person he loved feel so good that he was crying from it. Blue picked up the pace, his thrusting becoming more rough and brutal.

Dream clenched down on Blue as the pace picked up and let out a screaming moan. If people didn't know what they were doing in here before they definitely did now.

Blue reveled in this fact, face completely flushed and smirk wide

"Thats right Song Bird~ sing for me~ let the whole world know who owns you~"

Dream could only nod and continue to babble and chirp, his wings curled on his back and the feathers ruffled. 

Blue moved a hand to Dreams back and rubbed between the base of his wings. Dream gasped and suddenly he was cumming with a loud moan. Blue chuckled

"Oh wow Little bird~ I knew you liked that but it seems you're extra sensitive today~"

Dream couldn't answer that properly as he sobbed from the pleasure.

"Just a little more and ill cum too, don't worry Little Bird~"

Blue soothed Dream gently, rubbing gentle circles on his hips as he thrusted a few more times before cumming himself, a moan of his partners name leaving him.

The two collapsed onto the ground after that, their ecto dissipating as Dream curled up in Blue's lap sleepily.

"Lets go to bed, shall we?"

Blue murmured, picking Dream up and walked over to the couch that was in the office. Laying down on it with Dream on his chest. Dream chirped and curled up against Blue, his wings wrapping around them like a warm blanket. Blue smiled softly and kissed Dreams skull.

"Sweet Dreams, My Song Bird~"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge multi-shipper, and i wont be shaming anyone for their ships! Request any ship, or plot you want! I wanna see all your amazing idea's people!


End file.
